The Way It Is Supposed To Be
by coolgfunny
Summary: "It has always been you." Naruto said, noticing Sakura's hand quickly move to her lips. "You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." He stated, watching Sakura struggle to control her tears. ".. .. Will you marry me?" Chap 1-8 re-edited.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**NOTE: I decided to redo this chapter as well as #2 and #3. Thank you for **

**your support and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

* * *

**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It's Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_It has almost four years since Naruto Uzumaki returned from his training with Jiraiya. Naruto has grown into a very powerful shinobi and has become one of the most feared ninja throughout the world.

Tired, hurting, and confused Naruto begins to wake up in the Konoha hospital completely covered in bandages, trying to recall all the events that took place the night before.

"Kyuubi …………hey Kyuubi……….Wake up you stupid fox!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto hollered out as he lifted himself up in his hospital bed.

"What the HELL do you want kid?" The Kyuubi growled as began to wake from his slumber.

"Wha……..what happened to me?" Naruto questioned as he took a quick look around, noticing all of the bandages that covered his body. "I…….I can't remember anything that happened last night."

"What!?" The fox stated in disbelieve. "How the hell could you forget what happened? You got to be kidding me. Naruto…..you finally killed Orochimaru and you nearly died trying to save Sa……."

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as hopped out of his hospital bed and ran out of the room. "Where is she?" Naruto kept yelling as he tried to find her room. When he finally found her lying in her hospital bed, Naruto started to remember what happened to him and Sakura the night before.

**

* * *

**_**Flashback**_

**

* * *

**"Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed has she looked at the bloody body of Naruto. "No!" She yelled. "How could you do this to him you monster?"

Lying motionless on the ground Naruto began to quickly recover his strength. He could feel his insides burn with power. Watching Sakura he began to think carefully of what he could do to turn this battle in their favor. He wouldn't let Sakura get hurt.

"Sakura it has been awhile hasn't it." Orochimaru said to her. "Naruto didn't stand a chance. Did you honestly think that a few years of training could enable you defeat someone like me?" He snickered, while taking a few steps closer towards the pink haired ninja. "I am a lot more powerful than that."

"You bastard!" Sakura yelled at him as she took a quick glance at the blonde haired genin. "Naruto-kun, please hang on. I will do something." She panicked, desperately trying to think of a solution to their problem.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha now come on Sakura there is no need for name calling." Orochimaru said, licking his lips in a sickly matter. "He was such a fool and now I get to enjoy killing you with that scared look on your face."

Orochimaru took out three kunai and hurled them at Sakura, but unable to move she stood there waiting for their impact. All of her life flashed before her eyes, but the one thing she saw the most… was how Naruto was always their. He was right beside her and she never realized it until now. She felt horrible and couldn't believe how true it was.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun……I'm sorry I…was too weak to…….."

"Don't say such things Sakura-chan." The young man standing in front of her said.

Sakura stood there tears in her eyes as she looked at Naruto. "Na….Naruto-kun." She began to say as she watched the blood flow out from where the kunai had struck him.

"I….I will protect you even……..even if it cost me my life." Naruto stated, giving one of his foxy smiles, but not before spitting out the blood that had flowed into his mouth. Taking a step forward, Naruto dropped to his knees. Tears once again came into Sakura eyes as she watched Naruto push himself back up.

"How touching." Orochimaru began as he slithered up close to Naruto. "If it isn't Naruto, I thought I killed….."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist into the face of Orochimaru, sending him flying off backwards. "You will pay for trying to hurt Sakura."

All of a sudden the ground started to shake as Naruto to let the Kyuubi's chakra flow through him. His fire red eyes could have burned holes through steel. The murderous, bloodlust intent coming from him was almost too much to handle. "I am going to fucking kill you!" Naruto screamed at the top of his longs. With his fox like characteristics now at full power, everyone became paralyzed with fear.

"Now you die!" Naruto hollered as he punched Orochimaru up into the air. He then created six clones of himself as he prepared for one of his strongest moves.

"U….zu….ma….ki." His clones began to shout has they hit Orochimaru further up into the air. Each one carrying the same killing intent as the original.

"What…..what is that?" Orochimaru shouted in horror as he looked up to see Naruto holding a giant rasengan.

"This is it!" Naruto laughed as he flipped forward. "**Uzumaki Odama Rasengan Barrage!**" Naruto then shoved the rasengan full force into Orochimaru forcing him into the ground.

**(SSHWW BBOOOMMM!) **

The ground exploded as Orochimaru and the rasengan hit. The size and sound of the collision was a spectacular event. The force from the blow caused all the trees to disintegrate and the air to become heavy. Everything disappeared as Naruto shoved the rasengan all the way through Orochimaru blowing him into smithereens.

When the dust and smoke disappeared, Sakura saw Naruto crawl out of the giant crater in the Earth. He quickly got to his feet and kicked some dirt into the hole.

"Naruto-kun!" She said frightened as he collapsed into her arms.

"It….it's finally over." Naruto said to her softly. He breathed in deep allowing him to cherish every moment of her warmth.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura began to say as she held on tight to her blonde haired comrade. "Thank you for everything."

**

* * *

**_**End Of Flashback**_

**

* * *

**The sound of birds and little kids shouting filled the skies of Konoha. It was a nice a joyful day for the village. It was the end of an individual feared by many and now, many people could rest in piece.

Sakura rubbed her eyes gently as she began to wake. Hurting all over, the fuzzy events that happened last night soon began to register insider her head.

"Aaahhhhh. What the hell happened?" She began as she noticed the yellow sun up in the sky. "O my god where is Naru…" Before she could finish her sentence, Sakura noticed the number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja asleep at the side of her bed.

"Naruto you really have grown up." She began to say to herself. Then, she noticed the drool coming out the side of his mouth and began to think otherwise.

"Ahhhh." Naruto yawned, as he quickly drifted back asleep.

"You have always been there for me haven't you Naruto-kun. Even when I paid no attention to you, you still were there for me. You brought Sasuke back for me even though he left again and broke my heart……….you were always there. Thank you so much Naruto-kun!" Sakura finished as a single tear dripped onto Naruto's face.

"Huh? Sakura-chan…o god are you ok?!" Naruto yelled, standing up so fast it looked like he just got kicked in the butt.

"Yeah I am fine Naruto-kun and it's all because of you." She said blushing, finally seeing Naruto for who he really is.

"Sakura… I am going to go out for a walk to talk to Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. They are going to ask me some questions about what happened yesterday, so they can report it to the Hokage." Naruto began as he started to walk away. "O yeah! Ino and Tenten are here to see you to. Just call me if you need me."

"Alright Naruto-kun." Sakura said as Ino and Tenten came bursting threw the door, smashing Naruto into the wall.

"Sakura! (BAM!) O sorry Naruto I didn't see you there." Ino smiled, trying to hold back her laughter. "Next time I will be sure to knock first."

"No problem Ino. I will see you later Sakura…..bye Ino………Tenten."

"Goodbye Naruto." Sakura stated, as she watched him walk out the door.

"So Sakura tell us how you defeated Orochimaru." Ino exclaimed, jumping onto one of the chairs next to Sakura's hospital bed.

"Well, it was all Naruto-kun really." Sakura explained, blushing again as she said his name. "He saved my life and he totally destroyed Orochimaru. It was a little scary seeing him angry, but he is so strong. I mean, his muscles and his power were……so……so……um……..unreal." Sakura finished saying as she turned bright red.

"Sakura is Naruto really that powerful?" Ino asked with a curious expression on her face. "He hasn't really done that much stuff has he."

"Yeah, he is truly amazing." Sakura finished, blushing again.

"Sakura are you sick? You are very red." Tenten questioned as she walked over to Sakura's side.

"O my god Sakura. You are finally falling for Naruto." Ino spoke as she felt a sense of relief strike her.

Sakura stunned by the statement turned another shade of red. "I……um……..I um……..ah…….I don't know…I mean whenever I think of him my heart starts racing. He just makes me so happy and I know I can count him to be there for me."

'Sakura you are so in love with him." Tenten pointed out. "I guess it finally happened to you. Naruto has like you for so long, it is about damn time you realize how special he really is to you."

"Yeah, I guess I am in love with him. I have always been so obsessed with Sasuke, but now I know that it was only because of you Ino. After last night, I have finally been able to realize what Naruto really means to me." Sakura clarified for them. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura thought quietly about Naruto and hoped that he would be permanently by her side.

**

* * *

**

**ALRIGHT, I finally was able to redo this chapter. I hope I made it a hell of a lot better than the first one. I feel I have evolved as a writer since chapter 17 and felt I should go back and edit the beginning ones. Tell me what you think.**

**I would have made it longer, but i can only edit what i already have in their.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Confessions

**NOTE: I decided to redo this chapter as well as #2 and #3. Thank you for **

**your support and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 2: Love Confessions**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he came bursting into her hospital room. The shook on everyone's face was a clear sign that they were talking about him.

"My god Naruto, you gave us a fucking heart attack." Tenten stated to him, placing her hand over her heart in a desperate attempt to get oxygen.

"O sorry." Naruto said casually, walking over to the three kuniochi. "I just found out that Gaara has come to visit the village and well, actually he is here on business. I am like all excited. He is going to meet me at the top of the Hokage building." Naruto continued; oblivious to the fact that none of them really cared.

"…………….And this matters to us how?" Ino shouted back at him with one of her sarcastic looks.

"O…well um…. Sakura-chan." Naruto paused, as he tried to strengthen his resolve. "I wanted to know…… if maybe you would want to go get some food or something tonight?" Naruto said quickly trying to look less stupid then what he felt.

"Well Sakura do you want to get some food or something with Naruto?" Ino said with a big smile on her face, while Tenten began to laugh.

"Sure Naruto-kun that would be great." Sakura answered feeling the heat rise to her face as she spoke his name. "I can't even keep from blushing. Stop it." Sakura inwardly told herself, trying to fight back all of the butterflies in her stomach.

"Alright cool. Well, I will meet you at your house around 7:00 p.m. if that's fine?" Naruto continued as he slowly began to back up toward the door.

"Yeah, that will be fine Naruto-kun." Sakura answered, letting her heart beat as fast as it want to go.

"Great! Well I will see you later then." Naruto smiled as he realized that his wish was finally going to come true. "I can't believe she agreed. This is going to be the best day of my life." He thought to himself as he walked through the door.

"Alright…bye." Sakura followed up quickly. She made sure that Naruto was gone before she turned to her friends again. "I thought I was going to melt." She spoke honestly to them. So as the girls began to talk to Sakura about her date tonight, Naruto went off to meet his best friend.

**

* * *

**"It is about damn time." Gaara said slightly irritated, making a little statue of Naruto out of sand. Then, while Naruto watched, he flicked the head off.

"Hi Gaara! I'm glad to see you to." Naruto began as all his attention turned to a laughing Gaara.

"Naruto, I think you should go put some clothes on. I mean, a hospital robe just doesn't look good on you." Gaara snickered, as began to think up some jokes. "You don't want the birds to snatch that worm do you?"

"Shit, that is why they kept smiling. Hey you ass. My anaconda would eat the damn birds." Naruto yelled as they darted towards his home.

"I brought over a couple outfits you can try on. They are way better looking than that ridiculous orange and black outfit you usually wear." Gaara stated as he quickly took them out from his side back.

"This is amazing!" Naruto smiled to Gaara as he looked in the mirror. "I really love the way it feels on my body. It is so comfortable."

He was wearing a black muscle shirt with had long sleeves that stopped about 4" past his elbow. A camouflage vest, with the zipper down. And finally, a pair of camouflage shorts that went 5" below his knee.

"So do you like it?" Gaara questioned, still trying to get Naruto's hospital robe out of his head.

"I love it!" Naruto shouted as he put Tsunade's necklace around his neck. Staring at the mirror, mesmerized by how the clothes showed off his 17 year old body, Naruto put a big smile on his face. His muscles looked like they were about to tear through the shirt, causing a little laugh to slip through his lips.

"The vest and shorts are weighted. Together they add about an extra 100 pounds to your body." Gaara explained to him while making his way out of the window.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Naruto said as he jumped out of the window after the sand shinobi. "Wow, it looks really nice outside." Naruto began as he starred at the sun's setting rays reflecting off the buildings in the village. Looking around, at the trees, he took in a deep breath and starred at the golden sunset.

"So you really are in love with her, huh?" Gaara asked him as they sat on top of Naruto's place.

"Yeah, I do love her. I loved her for a long time now. She is strong, smart, and the most beautiful kuniochi in the entire village." Naruto continued while, Gaara watched the way he got all excited when he talked about her. "She is the only one that I will ever want to be with." Naruto stated, completely unaware of Tenten walking below them.

**

* * *

**"Sakura I don't want to hurt your feels or anything like that, but….." Tenten started, trying to catch her breath as well as come up with a way to tell Sakura about Naruto.

"But, what Tenten?" Sakura questioned, wondering what her friend was so stirred up about. "It can't be that big is it?"

"I was walking home and I overheard Naruto and Gaara talking. I'm sorry Sakura, but it seems Naruto already likes someone." Tenten finally blurted out. "I am not sure who it is, but he kept going on about how wonderful she was."

Sakura felt horrible as if all her hopes….where just ripped away. Tears started to run down her face as she began to get dressed for her date. She just couldn't stop thinking about how…. "I was too late." She said quietly to herself as the tears kept flowing. "He must have asked me out to make me feel better about the events that happened the last couple weeks."

**

* * *

**"Ahhh!" Naruto let out as he stretched himself. "I better get going Gaara. I have to meet up with Sakura."

"Alright Naruto, it was nice to see you again and I am sure I will see you around." Gaara told him, adding a wink of the eye.

"I know. Pretty soon everything is going to start getting interesting." Naruto finished, as they both disappeared in front of the night sky.

As Naruto began is walk towards Sakura's home he noticed that a lot of the woman in the village taking notice of his new appearance. This of course put a big smile on his face. Just to entertain himself, he quickly blew kisses to the girls causing them pass out on the ground. "Bow chicka bow bow." He spoke silently.

With a burst of energy, Naruto began to hop across roof tops filled with uneasiness. A few minutes later Naruto finally found his way to Sakura's house. Naruto noticed that she was just starting to walk out the door and quickly popped up beside her.

"Hello Saku ….. wow." He mumbled as she began to turn around. Taking notice to her cute little skirt outfit, Naruto was having trouble taking it all in.

"Stop it. Your making me nervous Naru ……..wow." She let out as she took a look at his new outfit. Sakura quickly paid attention to the tight muscle shirt hugging his body.

"You look amazing." The two said together causing them both to blush from each others compliment.

"Well, um….let's get going." Naruto blurted out, desperately wanting to grab her by the hand. "Control yourself." He began to repeat inside his head.

"Alright Naruto." Sakura followed, as she began to work her way up to his side. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Well I was hoping we could go to Ichiraku for some ramen." Naruto said laughing, feeling stupid for not having enough to afford a decent restaurant. But hey, everyone loves Ichiraku's ramen right?

Sitting at the counter eating their food, neither one of them tried to talk to one another. This of course made the night very awkward.

"He looks so hot." Sakura said to herself, beginning to get a little down knowing that he had interest in some special girl.

"Um, Sakura-chan it's getting pretty late. Would you like me to walk you home?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, that would be nice." She replied, quickly grabbing her things and rushing over to his side.

As Naruto began to walk Sakura home, he decided too take her to the top of the Hokage mountain to relax for a little while.

Sakura stood their watching Naruto, tears starting to build up.

"Why did you bring me here Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked softly, trying to understand the meaning.

"Well we have been friends for a long time now and I really would like your opinion on something." Naruto answered with an awkward smile. "I think this is the best place to do it. It is completely beautiful up here."

"Well, what is it?" She questioned, feeling stupid standing for asking silly questions.

"Well you see. There is this girl I like and she is smart, strong, and beautiful. She is very special to me. I want to tell her I love her, but I don't want to hurt our friendship. I want you to tell me what you think is the best thing to do." Naruto said staring directly into her eyes.

"I think … I think you should tell her Naruto-kun." Sakura answered as the tears began to pour down her face. "I would be crazy not to love you……….I mean………she…" She continued to say, feel embarrassed for her slip in words. "Naruto-kun I…" She trailed off. Naruto-kun I love you! You have always been there for me. You are so nice, strong, funny, and……..and sweet. I feel so stupid." Sakura said as she turned herself around so he wouldn't see her tears. "After all these years I have finally found out how much you mean to me. I have been so blind, but know I know. I love you Naruto Uzumaki and I'm sorry if I….if I……"

Sakura continued to stumble over her words. She began to ball her eyes out and then started to sprint away until she felt a tight grip around her arm. Naruto quickly turned her around and began to wipe the tears away from her, now closed eyes. Sakura then felt the most amazing thing she had ever felt in the entire world. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her into an even more passionate kiss. Sakura ran her hands down his back as Naruto slowly pulled away from the kiss and stared into Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes.

"I wanted to tell _you_ Sakura-chan. That I love you more than anything in this world and I would gladly give my life for you." Naruto declared as he caressed the side of her cheek.

Sakura began to cry even harder. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hugged Naruto as tight as she could and then began to speak to him.

"Naruto-kun I'm so happy." She said crying, clinging to his sculpted body. "I love you so much Naruto-kun."

"I love you to my, little cherry blossom……" Naruto said with a smile and then ever so gently he pulled her into another passionate kiss. "and I always will."

Sakura then laid her head on Naruto's shoulder as they looked up and stared at the beautiful stars that were brightening up the night sky.

**

* * *

**Naruto stretched out as he pulled himself out of bed. "Aaaaaah." Naruto let out. "Alright, I got to check in with Tsunade about my missions."

"Hello Naruto." The familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"What the fuck?" Naruto screamed as he jumped up from his bed. "O, hi Kakashi, thanks for scaring the shit out of me."

"Sorry about that Naruto. I just got back from one of my missions and came to see how you are feeling." Kakashi told him, having been told about his current situation.

"I'm fine Kakashi. In fact I have never been better." Naruto said blushing as he thought about his little event that happened last night.

"Well Naruto, we better get you to Tsunade before she knocks you threw a wall." Kakashi smiled, mostly because he knew it would be true.

"What? A D-rank mission. Are you stupid you old hag?" Screamed Naruto, as he began to let off all his steam.

"What the hell did you just say?" Tsunade answered back, giving the genin the most fearful look he had ever seen.

"O, ah, nothing." Naruto said quietly, prepare himself for a sneak attack from the Hokage.

"That is damn right nothing! Now, because of your previous mission with Orochimaru I feel it would be best to take it easy for awhile and not just for your safety, but also for………." Tsunade started to explain before being cut off.

"Come on. This is such bullshit. I am perfectly able to pull my weight and…." Naruto began, before being cut off the fifth.

"Sakura's sake!" Tsunade yelled, finally finishing her sentence. "I'm sure you wouldn't want Sakura to worry about you. I mean you nearly died in your last fight. Think about how she would feel if you got seriously hurt." Tsunade rubbed in, knowing full well what happened the night before. Her statement caused Naruto to turn about 10 different shades of red and nearly made him pass out from blood rush.

"Huh, what is this about Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well Kakashi it seems Naruto is going out with my student. Sakura told me everything this morning Naruto. She was awfully happy. So what else did you to do, huh?" Tsunade kept asking, making the blonde genin nearly die of embarrassment. Quickly Naruto grabbed the parchment away from Shizune and then disappeared out the window.

"Idiots. I can't believe I'm stuck cleaning the garbage out of the river. Well, I guess I could do some training." Naruto stated, think about the positives. "What?! How can there be this much garbage in one little area?" Naruto yelled as he got the river causing every living thing in the area to cower in fear.

"I guess I could make this quick. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted, making 50 clones of himself.

"Alright, your mission is to clean up this mess. Now get started." Naruto instructed as he found a nice place to set down all of his equipment.

"Yes sir!" His clones replied as they instantly began to perform their work.

"Aaahhh!" Naruto groaned, as he tried to pick up a giant boulder. "I can't do it. It's too heavy." Naruto thought to himself. "Hey you guys done yet?" Naruto shouted.

"Yep!" His clones answered together.

"Ok, troops dismissed." Naruto hollered at them, quickly releasing his jutsu and allow all of their experience to rush through his body. "Alright now let's take off this shirt and weighted vest." Naruto said to himself, throwing his shirt and vest to the ground causing it to collapse in. "Now let's try picking up that boulder again." Naruto shouted as he tried to draw out the energy that surrounded him. "Hmmm." Naruto let out as he began to lift the rock up with both his hands.

Unaware of his surroundings Naruto failed to sense Sakura as she crept her way up to a tree behind him.

"Wow! Naruto-kun is really amazing." Sakura whispered to herself, wishing he was holding her against his muscular chest.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled, throwing the boulder in the air. He then jumped up and shoved his left hand into the middle of the boulder exploding it into a million pieces.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled scaring the shit out of him.

"Whoa……….whoa…….." (Splash!) Naruto mouthed as he ended up slipping on some rocks causing him to fall into the river.

"O sorry Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she ran up to the edge of the river trying to find the blonde. "Naruto-kun? Stop joking around it isn't funny. Where are you?" She spoke with a sense of worry in her voiece.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed as Naruto popped up and pulled her into the water.

"Hahahaha …... How's the water Sakura-chan?" Naruto laughed as he splashed some water up into her face.

"I can't believe you just did that to me Naruto-kun. It is freezing in here." Sakura stuttered as she began to shivering.

"Well I was just being fair Sakura-chan." Naruto replied as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And about the water. Well, I guess am I going to have to use my body to keep you warm." Naruto continued, breathing every so gently on her neck causing Sakura to turn red.

"You are so beautiful Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered painfully slow into her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Sakura said tilting her head to the side, giving Naruto a long kiss on the lips.

"I could stay like this forever." Naruto began to whisper to her. He then started to run kisses along the side of her neck. He then slid is hands across the inside of her thighs, causing her to gasp.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I got to get back to the hospital." Sakura began to say as she started to turn herself around.

"That's to bad Sakura." Naruto began to say as he pushed her softly up against the side of the river. "I was really beginning to have some fun." He continued as he gave her a long kiss on the lips.

Sakura, beginning to get a little too excited, began to notice Naruto's fox like characteristics appear as he began to nibble on her ear, causing her to moan. She tried to force herself up, but was pushed back down by Naruto's force. "Just stay a little longer." Naruto growled seductively into her ear, causing her to become even more excited. Sakura was beginning to like this possessive side of Naruto and decided to wait a little while. She began to slid her arms across his muscular chest and then up and down his back as Naruto began to move his hands across her the backside of her thighs and then up her hips.

"Naruto-…..kun." Sakura sighed as he began to move his hands across her body. Giving her one final kiss, massage the inside of her mouth, Naruto lifted her out of the water.

"Sakura-chan you are amazing. I just can't control myself when I'm with you, sorry."

"Don't be sorry Naruto-kun. I enjoyed your possessiveness." She said with a smile. "You really get me hot Naruto-kun." She whispered painfully soft into his ear, making him shiver. Sakura then gave him a final kiss and dried herself off. After which, she hurried off to the hospital.

"I am beginning to like this new behavior you have Naruto." Said Kyuubi, who getting a little to excited himself.

"You know what fox. I'm starting to like it to." Naruto answered right back, crumbling a rock inside his hand.

"You should check back in with Tsunade before she pounds you Naruto." Hurried Kyuubi as began to recall just how much time had based by.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he finished putting on his vest. "Let's go."

After getting yelled at for taking so long on his mission. Naruto made his way home while watching the clouds in the sky. Then, finally got into to bed anxious to find out what the next day had in store for him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading or rereading this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bring On The New Training

**NOTE: I decided to edit this chapter as well as some others. Thank you for **

**your support and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 3: Bring On the New Training**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**"Hey Naruto wake up."

"But I don't want any cheeseburgers." Naruto began to say as he started to wake from his sleep.

"Wake up you bum!" The voice yelled out again, smacking the blonde on the side of the face.

"Aaaahhhhh! God, what the hell do you wa." Naruto trailed off as he noticed who the white haired man was. "O, hello Jiraiya." Naruto said now fully awake and rather pissed.

"We would like to have a word with you." Jiraiya stated, giving the blonde a pair of clothes to throw on. "Hurry up."

"We, as in who wants to talk to me? There is no one else here." Naruto answered, looking around the room. "Are you dumb? No one else is here."

"Tsunade, the village elders, and I that is who. Now move it!" Jiraiya shouted at him. Then, with a smile on his face, he kicked Naruto in the butt sending him flying forward.

As they began there walk towards Tsunade's office, they began to talk about the events that had occurred.

"So……he really is dead." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah. This time, I really finished it." Naruto spoke with clenched fists. "It is about damn time that guy got what he deserves."

"Well, was there any information on where Sasuke as gone to?" Jiraiya asked, with a hopeful look inside his eyes.

"Not exactly. All I figured out was what I already known." Naruto answered, with a defeated look on his face. "He went to search for his brother."

"It is about damn time!" Tsunade hollered at the two shinobi as they came threw the front door. "Naruto Uzumaki we need to speak with you about something very important."

"You have become a very powerful ninja and a great asset to this village." Jiraiya added, feeling a overwhelming amount of suspense.

"We have decided that you, Naruto Uzumaki will become the six hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." One of the elders explained.

"Are you serious?" Naruto began to mumble. "I am nowhere near strong enough to complete that task."

"We are very serious Naruto." Jiraiya answered, letting his excitement show in his facial features. "So, do you accept?"

"Hell yeah, of course I accept! So when do I start?" Naruto said loudly, no longer able to hold himself back.

"At the most, seven years." Tsunade replied, causing a very excited ninja to become a very shocked one.

"What!? In seven years." Naruto howled as he tried to think about how many days were in a year.

"It was a little early to tell you, but we wanted you to under-go some new training." The other elder spoke, taking a seat next to the fifth.

"This is great!" Naruto yelled with a big smile on his face. It was a little to much to take in, but he was keeping himself calm.

"Here Naruto." Jiraiya began to say as he handed him a pair of weights. One pair for his arms and another pair for his legs.

"Waaahh!" Naruto let out as he dropped to the floor. "How much do these things way?" Naruto questioned with his face that looked like it was about to explode.

"They each way 100 pounds." Tsunade answered. "This is what we would like you to start off with to help increase your strength, stamina, and well you get the picture."

"Well, if you say so. I do not really have a choice in the matter." Naruto replied as he began wrapping the weights around his arms and legs. "Wow they completely cover my arms and legs."

"As soon as you get adjusted with the extra weight we will increase them to 200 pounds each." Tsunade said to him. Carefully helping him stand up right, she gave him a soft pat on the back.

"Well, I guess I should get started then. So, I will see you tomorrow about my missions." Naruto smiled as he wobbled to the door.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she busted in through the door, sending Naruto flying out the window. "Hey, what's wrong with everyone? You all look like somebody just died." Sakura said, a little worried as she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Sakura, you just knocked Naruto out the window." Jiraiya started as he made a quick dash to the side.

"Well, I am sure he is fine. I mean he probably just flipped over onto his feet." Sakura let out with a grin, feeling completely confident with her boyfriend's ninja abilities.

"He was wearing an extra 400 pounds of weight Sakura. He probably hit the ground pretty hard." One of the elders explained, worrying about their future Hokage.

"What!?" She squeaked, immediately hoping out the window. "O my god…………." She began, looking at the unconscious Naruto.

"I see little birdies Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke in a daze. "Owwww my head." He continued, looking at the giant hole around his body.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I kind of knocked you out the window. Hehe…" Sakura said, forcing a smile onto her lips. "Are you ok?"

"That's okay Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed, lifting his body out of the crater in the ground. "I could never be mad at someone as beautiful as you." He continued, hating the fact that he added such a corny line to their conversation.

"Naruto-kun ……" Sakura smiled, quickly running up to him. Wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss Sakura began to force him back.

"Sakura-chan stop. You're going to make us …wah!" Naruto let out as they fell back into the hole.

"Ouch………" Sakura whimpered, now sitting on top of Naruto's body. "So um, what are these weights for Naruto-kun?" She spoke, blushing slightly from their current position.

"Huh? O, there for my new training." He answered while looking at her, his eyes beginning to widen from the way she kept moving. "I think we should get up now." Naruto followed up quickly.

"Why?" Sakura asked wondering what the matter was, completely oblivious to the fact that she was rubbing up against him.

"No reason. Let's just get up." Naruto said lifting her up. "That was pretty close. I was getting a little too excited." Naruto thought to himself.

"You and me both." The Kyuubi replied, feeling a little hyper from his container.

"So, the new training must be pretty intense huh?" Sakura asked, pulling Naruto out of the hole. "What is it for?"

"Well, in less than seven years I am going to become the six Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto said with a foxy smile.

"Really! That is amazing Naruto-kun." Sakura stated, giving him a kiss. "Your dream is finally coming true. I am so happy for you." She continued with tears building up in her eyes. Realizing that Naruto was finally going to get the appreciation he deserved, really made Sakura feel a whole lot better about her feelings for him.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a big smile on his face. "It is finally coming true."

"We just have to go and celebrate. We can invite a few people and go out to eat." Sakura thought out loud, coming up with a cool idea.

"If you say so Sakura-chan. I will find some people and meet you aro………" Naruto began, only to be cut off the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll plan everything and meet you at your house around eight Naruto-kun." Sakura replied, feeling very excited.

"Alright, I got some serious training to start so I will see you then." Naruto told her, giving her final kiss. "I will see you later."

"Bye Naruto-kun." Sakura yelled, watching her boyfriend dart away. "This is going to be so great."

"Ok, everyday I am going to do 15 laps around the village. Then, I can do a couple 1,000 push-ups and pull-ups and finally some intense sparring with myself." So as Naruto began his training, Sakura went out with Ino to get some new clothes for the celebration.

"So billboard brow, spill the beans." Ino began to say as she picked up a cute dress. "How far have you two gone?"

"None of your business Ino pig." Sakura snapped back. "Well, actually we haven't really done anything serious. I mean, I can't wait until we do but were just taking it step by step you know. He is so dreamy Ino and I really can see him as the only boy I am going to go all the way with." Sakura said blushing, completely embarrassed by her choice of words.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted with a grin. "Come on; let's get you an outfit to wear."

"Hey this is a pretty cute outfit." Sakura said looking at herself in the mirror. "I know he will like it."

"Alright, now let's get you ready." Ino hurried, pushing her friend into the checkout line. "Let's get the hell out of here.

**

* * *

**"Owww …. Ow…. Oowww ……. Ow!" Naruto complained as he began his limp home. "I am completely drained and my whole body aches. I better hurry up a get changed before the party. It is already 7:15." Naruto told himself, dragging his feet through the front door of his house. Naruto sighed as the hot water ran over his body, letting all his worries disappear. He then hurried himself up, dried off and then ran around trying to find something to wear.

"Hello? Naruto-kun are you here?" Sakura asked as she stepped through his door. "Wow, he really has a nice place here." Sakura said to herself, feeling a little bad for thinking the opposite.

"Yeah, I am trying to find something to wear." Naruto answered, bashing his foot into one of his bed posts. "Shit."

"Don't worry about it. You look amazing in your new outfit. Just wear that." Sakura spoke up. In all honesty, she just wanted to see him in the tight shirt.

"I found it." Naruto declared as dashed down the stairs. "Wow Sakura-chan. You look really beautiful." Naruto continued as he look at her short, pink, sparkling dress that really showed off her 17 year old figure.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She said blushing, taking notice to Naruto black pants and dress shirt. "You look pretty hot, I mean nice to Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan……" Naruto began as he wrapped his arms around her. "…….you are so. I can't even put into to words how happy you make me feel. I love you so much Sakura-chan." He said sliding his hands down her back.

"I love you to Naruto." Sakura replied with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you are …um……. not wearing anything under your dress." Naruto stated, blushing madly. He almost could stand up straight from his blood rushing throughout his body.

"O um, yeah, the dress was a little too tight to." Sakura said with a giggle, feeling very nervous about what he would think. "Alright, let's go to the restaurant and get some food Naruto-kun."

**

* * *

**As they reached the restaurant, Naruto was surprised to see most of his friends there. Ino was there with Shikamaru and Tenten was with her boyfriend Neji. Lee was also there to, but unfortunately Gaara wasn't. A reality that did not come as a surprise to Naruto. So they sat their eating and celebrating Naruto's achievement. They talked for hours laughing and telling stories until it was past 12:00, then everyone began to leave until it was just Naruto and Sakura left in the restaurant.

"It is getting pretty late Sakura-chan. We should get you home." Naruto said walking her to the door. "Shit! I left my wallet on the table."

"I will wait outside." Sakura mentioned, as she watched Naruto jug to the table.

"Well, look what we got here boys." A man snickered as he and his friends surrounded Sakura. "It looks like we are going to have some fun tonight." The man continued, laughing with the other two men.

"Get away!" Sakura yelled, as she punched one of the men threw a wall. Then, she made her way to the other until she felt the point of a kunai in her neck.

"Nice try, I like them rough." The man laughed as he began to slide his hand slowly up Sakura's dress.

"Get off of me. Naruto-kun!" Sakura began to scream, right as he appeared around the corner. The air around them became heavy and the man quickly dropped his hand from Sakura's inner thigh. The blood lust pouring out of Naruto was insane.

"You just fucked up!" Naruto shouted as he began to feel his fox characteristics coming into place.

"And what will you do if I don't?" The man threatened, with a fake bluff that he should have not spoken.

"Don't fuck with me!" Naruto yelled as the man's partner dropped with a kunai to the shoulder and one in the knee.

"What?! When did you hit him? I couldn't see….." The man stuttered, beginning to cower in fear.

"Too late." The man heard as he looked up into the sky. "Eat it bitch!" Naruto said with anger as he shoved his fist into the man's face. "Sakura they didn't hurt you did they?" Naruto asked, while his demon eyes slowly fading away.

"No …. No." Sakura began, shaking. "NNN ….. Nar …. Naruto-kun." She continued, crying as he held her in his arms.

"Come on, I will take you back to my place." Naruto said lifting her up. "Then, I can take out the trash." Naruto mouthed as he kicked on of the guys in the chest.

As they reached Naruto's house he gave her a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and told her that she could take a shower. When Sakura came out, Naruto went in and was surprised to see her awake when he came out. He quickly put some shorts on a ran over to her

"Come on Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled, picking her up. "Here, you can sleep in my room." Naruto told her as he started to walk away.

"Ok, but could you please sleep next to me? I'm a little uneasy." Sakura stated, still shaking from the late night experience.

"Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed as he took off his shirt and slid under the covers. "Just don't try anything funny." Naruto snickered, giving Sakura a big smile on her face. "Ow……." Naruto began to say as he sat back in the bed. "……I guess I over did it with the training today."

Sakura then curled up next to Naruto and began to speak softly to him. "Naruto-kun, you have been so great. I want to thank you." She whispered as she ran her hand down Naruto's chest right to his shorts.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to do th……" Naruto trailed off as Sakura slid her way down to his boxers revealing his erect member.

"Naruto-kun, I have known you for so long now and I can not wait. Let's take our relationship a little bit further" She continued, as she placed both her hand around him. "He is really big." Sakura thought to herself as she placed her left hand at his base and began to move it up and down. She then placed her right hand just above her left and began to twist softly.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto began to moan, unable to control himself any longer. Sakura knew what he meant and she began to move her hands faster as Naruto began to slowly meeting her motions. "Sakura-chan I am going to cum." Naruto let out as she put her hand on his tip causing him to cum over her hand. She then slowly licked his juices away, enjoying the way he tasted. She went to lick the rest away from him, but was flipped over by Naruto. "Stop it Sakura-chan." He whispered to her softly. "You have done enough. Now it is your turn." Naruto continued as he slowly slid her shorts off. He then slid his right hand up against the inside of her thighs and then placed it against her womanhood.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura gasped he slowly slid one finger inside of her. He moved slowly at first, but then began to speed up and placed another finger inside her. Slightly curling his fingers, so they pressed completely against her inner walls Naruto kissed her face. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura let escape her lips. Naruto could tell she was at her climax and could feel Sakura begin to move with his motions. "Naruto I am going to……" Sakura began to say, just as she came on his hand. Naruto then slowly slid his fingers out and began to lick her off of his hand.

"You taste good Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine. Sakura then pulled Naruto up to her and gave him a long, deep kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun." Sakura said, sliding up next him wrapping her arms around him and then laying her head on his chest.

"I love you to Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, my little cherry blossom." Naruto said with a little laugh.

"Goodnight, my Naruto-kun." Sakura answered back, soon falling asleep in Naruto's arms. With a smile, Naruto held onto the woman he loves and Sakura held onto the man that she can't wait to spend the rest of their life with.

**

* * *

Well I hope everyone like this on to. Of course I won't know, because no one will tell me. I mean, I only had what, 2 reviews on 17. I thought that was like one of my best chapters and I don't get even 3 reviews. Well just take the time to write a story and get very few reviews for it and you will know what im talking about.**

**Thank you to all the people who cared.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Uchiha

**NOTE: ****MUST READ!! ****I changed their ages to 17 instead of 20 **

**because I am going to add a 2 year time lapse after the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**

* * *

The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 4: Mission Uchiha

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto got dressed quick. He put on his weights and began to walk out the door. Silently, Sakura ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I will come see you when I get back." Naruto stated as he walked out into the moonlight.

"I love you Naruto-kun." She said softly, wrapping her arms around him. Taking a quick glance up at the sky, Sakura turned around a walked back to the door.

"I love you to Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled as he disappeared with the wind.

**

* * *

**"I am …. completely …. exhausted." Naruto let out, dropping to the ground. "All this new training is really wearing me down. At least it is going to make me a hell of a lot stronger. Or it will kill me." Naruto laughed to himself, staring up at the clouds in the sky.

"Hello Naruto." A familiar voice called out from behind.

"What's up Shikamaru? How is life?" Naruto asked, already predicting Shikamaru's answer.

"Rather troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru said with a laugh. "Tsunade has asked me to accompany you to her office. I hear she has a special mission for you."

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted, trying to get himself off the ground. "Um, I will be there in a couple minutes."

"Here." Shikamaru grinned, extending a hand, noticing Naruto squirming around trying to pick himself up.

"Thanks. Now let's get going." Naruto laughed, dashing off across the buildings of Konoha.

"Come on in." Tsunade yelled as Shikamaru and Naruto reached the door. "Hello Naruto, you may leave for your mission now Shikamaru." She continued, as Shikamaru gave Naruto a pat on the back and walked out the door. "I am going to get straight to the point Naruto." Tsunade said resting her head on top of her hands. "As you know, Kisame and Uchiha Itachi have taken over Akatsuki. Our resources tell us that they are planning an attack on small village not far from here. We do not know the reason for the attack, but we want you to go there and help protect the village."

"Will there be anyone else accompanying me on this mission?" Naruto asked with a serious look on his face.

"Unfortunately, the only one able to go with you right now is Sakura and I'm sure you do not want her to go with you." Tsunade answered, feeling rather frustrated with the fact that Naruto would be going alone.

"Your right, I wouldn't want her to come." Naruto replied, picking himself up. "I will tell her that it is an escort mission and that I shouldn't be gone more than a week."

"Very well Naruto. You will leave tomorrow morning, February 23rd. We expect them to attack on the 27th, so don't waste any time getting there." Tsunade pressed, handing over the details of the mission.

"I want you to increase my weights to 500lbs a piece." Naruto quickly stated to her, dropping off the pairs that he was currently wearing.

"What?! You only had them for about a day and a half. It is way too early." Tsunade explained to the fool of a ninja.

"I know, but I will need the extra speed. I will be able to train a lot on the way, so it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto stressed as he quickly grabbed a pair that the fifth stuck in front of him.

"And Naruto, we have informa………" Tsunade said with a pause. "We have received information that Uchiha Sasuke is tailing his brother, so there is a good possibility you will see him."

Naruto eyes became wide open. Hearing his name began to boil his insides. "Sasuke….." Naruto began, clenching his fists. "If I see him, I will kill him!" Naruto shouted as he began to lose feeling in his knuckles.

"That folder explains everything we know so far about the situation." Tsunade stated, watching Naruto open the door and begin to exit. "Naruto!" She yelled out to him. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry I wont …….. Wahhh!" Naruto screamed with a serious of cries as (Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, and thud echoed throughout the whole entire building.

"I just can't take him seriously." Tsunade said holding her head, looking around the corner of her office. "I can't believe that he just fell down the stairs. He's such an idiot."

As Naruto began his run home, he decided to do a couple laps around the village to get used to the extra weight he was now carrying.

"God, I can't believe that is already six o'clock. I hope Sakura's hasn't been waiting for me all this time." Naruto said entering his home, peering around the corners to make sure there was no Sakura. "Well I guess now would be a good time to take a shower and wash these clothes." After Naruto finished washing his clothes, he made his way to the front door so he could go out and look for Sakura. "It's already eight o'clock. Maybe Sakura would like to get something to eat before it gets too late." Naruto said taking a step outside.

"Where have you been Naruto-kun?" Sakura called out from the moonlight street.

"Wahh …… god! Why does everyone have to scare the shit out of me?" Naruto cried out as he turned around to see Sakura right up in his face.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Sakura said sliding up against him. "What took you so long?" She continued, giving him a kiss.

"Sorry, I had some business to take care of. I have been given an escort mission for tomorrow." Naruto said softly, trying not to make himself look to suspicious.

"Why an escort mission? I mean that sort of thing is beneath you." Sakura asked a little curious.

"Well it is a little different, so I will probably be gone for a week or two." Naruto explained. He couldn't stand lying to her, but it was best for her not to know. He didn't want her to worry about it and get herself involved. "I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me."

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I already ate." Sakura began as she pulled out a little bag of leftovers. "But if you want, we can go for a walk or something."

"A walk sounds great." Naruto said with a smile, quickly getting rid of all the extra food in Sakura's take home bag. Sakura then gave him another kiss and hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Your birthday is in October isn't Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with a big smile pasted onto her face.

"Yep, October 10th." Naruto answered, wondering if he would even make it.

"Well I can't wait to throw you a big party." Sakura smiled, squeezing his arm a little tighter.

"You are so amazing Sakura-chan." Naruto said to himself, noticing the way she seemed to just glow in the moonlight. They continued their little walk until they reached a clearing where a small pond had formed. The pond was reflecting the night sky beautifully. They both looked up, memorized by the million's of stars floating above their heads. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and turned her so he could look her right in the eyes. "Sakura-chan, I don't think there is anyone else in the world as beautiful as you." Naruto began to say. "You are everything to me and I could not live with out you."

"Naruto-kun." Sakura let pass through lips, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Slowly Naruto began to slide his hands up and down her back while twisting his head to the side. He pulled her so close to his body, that he could feel her heart beating. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, Naruto tilted her back and began to run his hand underneath her skirt. Sakura searched Naruto's mouth with her tongue then gasped when she felt him feel insider her. Naruto held her, feeling her shiver as he quickened his pace inside her. She let out a series of moans before letting herself collapse in his arms. He slowly picked her up and started to carry her home, while she began to run kisses down the side of his neck. "Naruto-kun." She moaned, tilting her head to the side so that she could give Naruto one more deep kiss before opening her door. "I love you so much Naruto-kun." Sakura said, turning her head around.

"I love you to Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled. With his final goodbye, Naruto made his way beneath the night sky, tears in his eyes, hoping he would get the chance to see his cherry blossom again.

**

* * *

**Morning came to quick for Naruto. He was up and ready to go before it was four o'clock. Naruto slowly made his way to the gates of the village making sure he had all the equipment necessary for the mission.

"Well….…I better get going." Naruto said as he began to run out the village.

Making his way through the trees at full speed Naruto made sure he wouldn't waste anytime. He would only stop to catch his breath or to grab a quick drink, so he could make it to the village as quick as possible.

**

* * *

**_**Meanwhile**_**

* * *

**The sun was already high up in the sky over Konoha as Sakura ran towards Naruto's house. "I hope I made it here in time." She said running up to the front door. Sakura stared at the door, noticing a small piece of paper. She slowly pulled it off and began to read it.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry I left before saying goodbye, but it was very important that I left as soon as possible. It was probably better this way._

_Love,_

_ Naruto_

"I really wanted to say goodbye to him." Sakura pouted, turning herself away from the door. "What did he mean by "It was probably better this way"?"

"It was probably nothing Sakura." Ino said stated to her, later that day. "You worry about him way too much."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking that something really bad is going to happen to him." Sakura thought to herself, becoming very tense and nervous.

"Hello girls." The fifth called out from the darkened streets.

"Hello Tsunade-sensei." The two girls answered back together. Making their way over to their sensei, Sakura quickly began to mask her feelings.

"What is wrong Sakura?" Tsunade asked a little concerned.

"Huh? O nothing just thinking." Sakura lied, giving a small smile.

"I hope she isn't getting suspicious about were Naruto has gone." Tsunade thought to herself. "You two better get yourselves home before it gets too late."

"Alright sensei." Ino answered for the both of them. Then, after a short pause watched Sakura mouth the words "Naruto-kun".

**

* * *

**Naruto came to a stop in a well wooded area, so that he could set up his camp for the night. After eating, he made his way through the forest keeping his fire lit so he could find his way back. "This seems like a pretty good place to train for the night." Naruto spoke, setting his timer so he wasn't out to late. Naruto trained for what seemed like hours. He was training so hard that he barely made it back to his camp before passing out from exhaustion.

Waking up in the moonlight, he packed up his things. Feeling sore, he walked his way over to where he had been training. Now able to get a good look at his surroundings, Naruto's mouth curled up into a smile. "Wow! I never believed that new technique would cause all of that." Naruto said with a laugh. Staring at the spot where trees used to be were now shards of wood. The ground was covered with gigantic gashes as if it had been seriously cut up.

"All this extra training I have been doing lately has really been paying off." He added, staring down at the bandages around his hands. "I got one more day of running to do, so I better do it as fast a possible." Making his away across the destruction, Naruto ran at full speed to reach the village in need of his protection.

**

* * *

**_**Meanwhile**_**

* * *

**"I hope Naruto-kun doesn't mind if I'm in his house. I just need to pick up my dress." Sakura said softly, walking over to his closet. "There it is." Sakura continued as she made her way across his room, noticing a bunch of papers thrown in the trash along with a pretty big folder on the counter. "What is this?" She asked, picking up the separate pieces of paper and putting them together. Slowly, she looked up and down the papers, but just looking at the first couple lines made her heart skip a beat.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Mission Rank****: S rank mission of the most importance**

**Mission Objective****: Protect the village of Sun from the invasion of Uchiha Itachi and Kisame, from Akatsuki. Find out their true motives.**

**Side Mission Objective****: Recent reports have shown Uchiha Sasuke following his brother. Capture the missing ninja upon contact, if seen.**

**Squad****: Captain of team - Naruto Uzumaki**

After reading the rest of the papers contained inside the folder Sakura dropped it to the floor and ran out of Naruto's house. "That's what he meant." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "Saying goodbye would have been too hard for him. He was trying make sure that I wouldn't worry about him. He didn't want me to get involved because he did not want me get hurt." She continued as she busted into the Fifth Hokage's office. "I know where Naruto-kun is going and I am going after him."

"Sorry Sakura, but I can't let you do that." Tsunade replied to her. "Naruto doesn't want you involved. He doesn't want you to get hurt. It would kill him if anything were to happen to you."

"If anything were to happen to him it would kill me. I can't live without him. I have to help. Please, let me go. I want to help." Sakura cried out as Tsunade sat their holding her head, analyzing her thoughts.

"……fine." Tsunade let out. "You will leave immediately. If you go right now, you should make it to the village right after the attack begins, but you will not be going alone. Someone has just recently come back from a mission and will be joining you."

"Thank you!" Sakura yelled, swing her arms around the Fifth. Then, quickly gathered her supplies and dashed off the village gates.

"It is just about four o'clock Sakura. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, lets getting going Lee."

"Good, now let's go help Naruto!" Lee shouted, throwing a fist up into the air.

"Please be careful Naruto-kun, were on our way." Sakura said letting her love build up inside.

**

* * *

**"It is about time." Naruto declared as he spotted a clump of lights in the distance. Stealthily making his way up to the village, he was surprised to see how small the village was. It was very open and easy to spot, but it did have a lot of watch towers. Naruto could see the shinobi inside them as he began to walk in a little closer.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" A man said to him, accompanied by two others.

"Well, if I was Uchiha Itachi I probably would have taken you out by now." Naruto replied as he began to explain how you don't just walk in front of an enemy. Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am here to defend your village."

"We are very sorry that we did not recognize you Naruto Uzumaki." A girl's voice from the group called out.

"Please, just call me Naruto." The blonde answered right back, feeling strange when people talked to him formally. They made their way through the village until they reached a small restaurant where they discussed the procedures they would use during the battle. "So why is it that they are attacking this village Negi?" Naruto asked, looking very confused. He did not know why they would attack such a small village. It did not look like they had anything that could be of much value.

"Well we may look like we are a village with no wealth, but that is most certainly untrue. We have many mines located right outside the village. There are some that contain gold, some silver, but they could make anyone a major power in the world. There are only a few people other than our own that know about them, so it is very a weird that Uchiha Itachi has discovered them." Negi answered, completely leaving Naruto without anymore questions. "Eva."

"Yes!" The female kuniochi shouted, feeling nervous about how close she was to the Konoha shinobi.

"Please show Naruto where he can rest for the night." Negi stated, giving Naruto a pat on the back and then made his way out into the night.

"Naruto follow me please." The girl declared. The blue haired girl led Naruto through the village to a small little house. "This is where I will be staying, but you can sleep here for the night." Eva said slightly blushing. "There is an extra room with a shower to the right."

"Thank you. I am pretty tired, so I hope it is fine if I take a shower and get to bed early." Naruto said taking off his shirt.

Eva turned away, but then twisted her head around so she could stare at his muscular chest.

"You are a little young to be working on this kind of a mission." Naruto stated, realizing that she was probably just a genin the same as him.

"I am sixteen and we need all the help we can get." Eva snapped back. "What about you? You do not look that old either."

"I am seventeen, but I am a special case." Naruto answered, noticing the way she kept looking at him. "Are you ok?"

Eva turned bright red as she made several glances at him. "Yeah I'm fine. Um, bye." Eva replied all embarrassed, running out of the room.

Naruto came out of the shower and collapsed on top of his bed for the night. Thinking of the training he would begin in the morning, Naruto finally fell asleep.

**

* * *

**Naruto had been training for hours. He started under the moonlight, running across the landscape. He was also able to train in a secluded area with no disturbances, so he could master his new technique. Now able to move with ease under the new weight, Naruto made his way back to the village.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hello Eva."

"I see you are not wasting anytime. Have been training since this morning?" The girl asked as she made her way closer to the blonde.

"Yeah, but after training for nine hours I think I will stop now." Naruto said starring at his hands, and then quickly placed them behind his body.

"Nine hours!" Eva shouted, feeling lightheaded just think about it. "O my god Naruto, what happened to your hands." She continued, noticing the blood leaking through his bandages. "You are coming with me." Eva declared grabbing him by the arm, receiving a little whine from the ninja. "We are going to stop that bleeding, then we will get some dinner."

"I see the village is making the final preparations for tomorrow." Naruto said looking around. "Do you know what time Itachi is supposed to arrive?"

"We believe it will be around nine o'clock tomorrow morning." Eva answered, as she placed the bloody bandages in the trash. "At least, that is what are reports have told us from the last time he was spotted.

"Well, I'll make sure that I'm up way before then." Naruto said as he walked out of the kitchen. Naruto laid himself down on Eva's spare bed. He thought long and hard, but only one image kept popping up in his head. "Sakura, I love you so much. I promise I'll come back to you."

With those final words, Naruto fell asleep anxious to see what unpredictable events were awaiting him in his upcoming battle

**

* * *

Let me know what you guy's think. And thank you for taking the time to read this. Please review my story. For every time you don't review a story a demon steals a baby. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Before And After The Battle

**NOTE: ANYWAY HERE IT IS!!!!!!!! All re-edited and hopefully better.**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 5: Before And After The Battle

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_The morning of the 27th, was cold. The rain came down hard and completely covered the landscape. The large, dark clouds were impenetrable from the sun's rays. Squinting, Naruto looked off into the distance trying to find a spec of movement from his watch tower. Strategizing, planning, and preparing was what he had been doing, but now he waited. Hate consumed Naruto while he stood there. Too many little things distracted him as he waited. Trying to calm himself Naruto dug his nails into the wooden rail.

"Have them patrol the area over there!" A man shouted, directing his fellow shinobi into position.

Watching them, Naruto's patience broke. He grinded his teeth together and began cracking the wooden railing. "Ahh, this is pointless!" Naruto yelled, receiving looks from the ninja around him.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" Eva asked, turning her attention to the blonde haired ninja.

"Yeah, something is wrong. I can't take waiting here for them!" Naruto yelled, feeling the heat of his rage. "That, is what the problem is Eva."

The kunoichi became afraid when she saw Naruto's blood red eyes. She wasn't prepared for such anger and she nearly fell from the suffocating force surrounding her.

"Sorry about that Eva." Naruto said quickly, as he walked over to the shaking kunoichi and put his arms around her. Feeling the air around her became light again; she looked up and was greeted by a pair of big sapphire eyes.

"It's ok." Eva stated, receiving a pat on the head from the hyperactive ninja. With a smile on her face, Eva blushed from the little experience.

"So are the preparations finished?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence.

"Just about. We are finishing the final stages now Naruto." Eva answered, putting a big smile on her face.

"That's goo…." Naruto began, but was unable to complete his sentence due to a loud explosion that came through the forest. "Eva, tell everyone to hold their positions. I will go and check it out myself."

"But Nar…"

"Just do it. I will be fine."

**

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­

"Sakura, did you hear that?" Lee questioned as he stopped on the closest tree branch.

"Yeah, it was faint, but it was definitely from that direction." Sakura replied, landing next to him.

"It seems we will be there very soon."

"Alright Lee, lets take it up a level." She stated, as the two of them dashed forward at full speed.

**

* * *

**Naruto made his way threw the trees at full speed. The rain hitting his body felt incredible; it was cool, refreshing, and it made him relax. "What the hell?" Naruto thought, looking around the area where one of their groups was positioned. Now, the area was just a simmering pile of ashes. The charcoal bodies were still ablaze along with the rest of the plant life surrounding them.

"It is nice to see you again Naruto." A nice and cool voice called out from behind.

"Hahaha. How about you let me take care of him Itachi?" Kisame smiled, taking a few steps closer to Naruto's backside.

Hearing the words escape from the bodies behind him, Naruto stood up and turned to face them.

"We did not expect to see you here Naruto. We are a little pressed for time, so I hope you don't mind us finishing this up quickly." Itachi stated, leaning himself back on a fallen tree branch. "Kisame we will be bringing Naruto with us."

Pulling Samehada away from his back, Kisame charged toward Naruto at full speed. "Looks like today we will finally have the Kyuubi." Kisame said with a laugh, swing his sword into Naruto's side. In an instant Naruto's clone vanished from site. "What? Where did he go?" Kisame mouthed as he felt the ground below him shake. "Shit!" But it was too late, within a matter of seconds, Naruto had busted through the ground, upper cutting Kisame.

"Hurry up Kisame. We don't have time to waste on the boy."

Flipping himself backward and practically teleporting himself in front of Naruto, Kisame belted Naruto across the face sending him flying into the trees.

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted out from the forest, sending out 20 of his clones.

"**Goshoku-Zame**" (_Five water shark attack thing_) Kisame yelled, unleashing a tsunami of waves. Covering almost the entire area underwater, Naruto was consumed by the wave. Evading the attacks from the oncoming sharks, Naruto swam his way to the ground. "Now what are you going to do Naruto?" Kisame hollered as he and the five water sharks surrounded him.

Ignoring the taunt Naruto slowly crouched down until his knees were slightly bent. Then holding his arms out to his sides Naruto started to form two, rather large, Rasengans. "Ahhhhh!" Naruto shouted as his chakra formed a sphere of air around him. "This is your end." He continued, as the rasengans in his outstretched hands began to warp. "Compression!" In an instant two air waves in the front and back of Naruto split the water around them.

"What the hell is this?" Kisame shouted, worried. "How can he put out that much chakra?"

"Kisame, this looks like trouble. Finish this now." Itachi shouted, now with a serious look on his face.

"Right." Soaring toward Naruto, Kisame swung his giant sword at him.

"Too late!" Naruto yelled, unleashing an even more incredible amount of chakra. "Rotation!" He continued as the sound of slashing and buzzing echoed throughout the area. Naruto, now holding two gigantic saw blades, was laughing hysterically as the blades cut and shredded the ground underneath him.

"I have never seen this type of rasengan, but it doesn't matter. You seem to have forgotten that my sword absorbs chakra Naruto." Kisame said with a laugh, swing his blade with even more force.

"This isn't a Rasengan." Naruto said with a laugh. "Let me introduce you to my new technique." Throwing his arm forward, Naruto's saw blade began to cut through Samehada. Then, throwing his other blade into the water, Naruto decapitated the five sharks. Letting the blade return to his hand, Naruto pushed Kisame back.

"Now you die!" Naruto yelled with fury in his eyes. "**Silver Bladed Shuriken**!" Viciously throwing his arms into a frenzy, Naruto sliced Kisame into pieces. "Now prepare yourself Itachi!" Naruto shouted, as the water disappeared, leaving the rain to once again hit his face. "Hahahaha!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Naruto, but I will take you from here."

"Release!" Naruto shouted as the straps around his arm and ankle weights became undone. In the instant his weights hit the ground, Naruto was behind Itachi. Throwing one of his blades at him, Naruto tried to upper cut him with the other.

"**Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu**!" Itachi yelled as he tried to roast Naruto. Appearing in front of him, Naruto swung his blade across Itachi's face, missing him by a hair. As he swung again, Naruto's blade was stopped by kunai, which slowly began to crack.

"You were to careless Naruto." Itachi said as the blade began to pierce his skin. "**Mangekyou Sharingan**."

As the sky around him became black, Naruto went into a panic. He put his hands together and began to force chakra throughout his body.

"Foolish little brother!" Itachi let out as the darkness began to fade away. Trying to counter the Uchiha that just joined the battle, Itachi seemed to lack the spirit. "I will leave my brother to you, Naruto."

"It seems you were the one who was to careless, brother." Pulling his arm out of his brother's chest Sasuke began to laugh hysterically. "I guess I should thank you for distracting my brother, Naruto."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in a blind rage, letting the fox's chakra consume him.

"Who would have thought the Kyuubi, that monster, was inside of ….." Sasuke began as he watched three tails sprout from Naruto. "What is that?"

"Aahhhhh!" Naruto screamed, as he teleported in front of Sasuke, throwing his fist at him.

"That's all you got Naruto. I am disappointed." Sasuke said in cursed form level 2. Teleporting behind the blonde, Sasuke stuck his blade through Naruto's chest. "You really are pathetic."

As the demon chakra faded from Naruto, Sasuke drove his blade even farther across his body. "That chakra, drenched in rage, leaves you blinded."

"Gwah!" Naruto let out as the blood gushed out of his wound.

"I am feeling good Naruto. I have finally had my revenge, but I must say it was kind of short. I think I will leave you here to suffer, so you can think about how pathetic you are before you die." As Sasuke pulled his blade from his body, Naruto slowly fell into the mud. "You were always in the way Naruto. Goodbye."

As Naruto laid face down in the mud all he wanted was to hold Sakura. He wanted to feel her warm, soft skin against his body. As a tear slowly formed on his face, Naruto fell unconscious.

"I don't know how much I can do for you kid, but I will do what I can. After all, if you die, I die._"_

**

* * *

**"Sakura." Lee called out. "Over here, quick!"

"Lee what is it. Did you find him?" As Sakura appeared around the corner, the rain hitting her face soon began to fuse with her tears. "Naruto-kun!" Running as fast as she could, Sakura turned over his body. Tearing open the rest of his shirt, Sakura began to sob even harder as she saw the gigantic gash across his chest. "O ….. Naruto-kun." Sakura barely got past her lips as she tried to heal up the wound.

"Sakura look." Lee said watching Naruto. "It is slim, but you can see it."

"He is breathing." Sakura yelled. "How is that possible? It must be the fox's chakra. It must be healing his vitals, but even though it is healing him it still isn't strong enough to save him."

"Sakura, we have to get him back to Konoha." Lee said softly, undoing the weights around his waist. "I will get him there as fast as I can, it's a promise."

"Here, make sure you give him these pills on the way. It will help stop the bleeding and hopefully keep his condition were it is currently at."

Releasing the weight on his legs, Lee began to gather his chakra into his feet. In one quick flash he was gone and Sakura prayed they would get there alright.

**

* * *

**"Naruto is severely injured." Eva gasped with a concerned look on her face.

"I will be leaving now, so I can get back to Konoha as quick as I can." Sakura replied, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Sakura, please allow me and a few of my shinobi to accompany you. I would like to thank Naruto for his protection." Negi stated, giving the kuniochi a rub on the back.

"Thank you. I would appreciate that Negi." Sakura breathed as she felt the uneasiness building insider her.

**

* * *

**As Lee quickly gave Naruto the last of the pills, he busted into the Konoha hospital. "Somebody get the Hokage." Lee shouted with exhaustion, allowing himself to collapse onto the floor.

"Where is he?" Tsunade yelled, as she tried to find the room where they were operating on Naruto. "How the hell was he able to survive this long? Sakura must have given him the pills I gave her."

**

* * *

**Three days had pasted since Naruto came out of his surgery. Now lying unconscious in his hospital bed, Sakura made her way through the villages main gates.

"Tsunade sensei how is Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with a frightened look on her face.

"Naruto will be fine Sakura. If anyone other than Lee attempted to bring Naruto back here as fast as he did, they both could have ended up dead."

"Thank god!" Sakura yelled in relief, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Is it alright if I go and see him?"

"Yeah. He is unconscious, but I am sure he will be up and running around any day now." Tsunade smiled, trying not to show her worry in front of her student.

Making her way into Naruto's room, Sakura pulled up a chair to the side of his hospital bed. "I'm surprised all of his wounds are healed." Sakura said, as she pulled the bandages off his arms. Sliding down the top half of his robe, Sakura slowly revealed the large scar that was now across his chest. Slowly running her hands across it, Sakura began to cry. "You big (sniff) dummy." Sakura cried, as she laid her head on his chest, letting her tears cover his skin. "Why did you have to go get yourself hurt?"

"Did you ever notice how cute you look when you cry?" A familiar voice softly called out to her.

"Naruto-kun (sob) I'm so glad I didn't lose you." She said whole heartedly as she pressed her lips against his. Wrapping his arms around her, Naruto held her as she finished crying. "Hey, you really think a little thing like this would stop me."

"You always got to say something stupid, don't you?" Giving him another kiss, Sakura left him alone in order for him to get some rest. As Sakura made her way out of the room Naruto's face turned into a frown. All of his training, he thought, all of the training he had been doing … was for nothing.

**

* * *

**"Hi Lee, how are you feeling?" A soft voice called out from behind him.

"I am a lot better now Sakura." Lee said giving a smile. "By the way, how is Naruto?"

"He is a lot better actually. You know Naruto-kun, he is already trying to jump out of bed and start training."

"It sounds like he is back to his usually self. I can't believe he is already moving around after only five days. He really is unpredictable."

"Yeah." Sakura said tilting her head down to the ground.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?"

"It's just, when I go and see Naruto-kun I catch him with a sad look on his face, but when I walk in on him, he always acts like nothing happened." Sakura laughed, trying to smile. She felt the wind blow through her hair and began to worry.

"Well, I say you should just ask Naruto about it. I am sure he would tell you what was bothering him."

"Alright I will. Thank you so much Lee, for everything." Making her way to the hospital, Sakura began to think about what was troubling him. As she appeared around the corner, Sakura caught Naruto laying back on the window seal starring up into the sky.

What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? How was he going to tell Sakura? Those were the three questions Naruto kept thinking about as he laid back on the window.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura spoke softly.

How was he ever going to live without her? If he were to ….

"Naruto-kun!" She screamed, causing the blonde to lose his balance.

"Wahh!" Naruto hollered as he caught the edge of the window. "Phew! That was to close." Naruto continued as he stepped inside of the room. "Hi there, Sakura-chan."

"Um, Naruto-kun, why are you so down lately?" She asked quickly, trying not to show too much worry. Of course, this was noticed by Naruto would tried to make her feel better.

"What are you talking about? I am perfectly fine Sakura-chan." Naruto said, throw her a foxy grin.

"I can tell when you are lying, Naruto-kun." Sakura teared, putting her head down.

Walking over to her, Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her. Wiping the tears from her eyes Naruto gently ran his hand across her cheek. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't want to make you worry. It's just, there is something I need to do."

"What (sniff) is it?"

"Tomorrow I …" He hesitated for a second. "Tomorrow I am leaving Konoha." As the words escaped his mouth, Sakura began to feel her heart break apart.

"Why is he leaving? Not now, I love him to much." Sakura thought to herself.

"This scar is from Sasuke." Naruto stated, feeling the top of his chest. "After I fought him, I realized just how pathetic and weak I am."

"But Naruto-kun. It doesn't matter to me whether you are really strong or not. I love you so much and I don't want you to go." Sakura cried, feeling a the sudden urge to lock him in her arms.

"I am glad you feel that way, but the truth is that your opinion is not the only one I need. I am going to be Hokage, so I need to make sure I can become strong enough to protect everyone."

"But …" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room as fast as her legs would let her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, before dropping to knees. "Damn it, I can't take being injured."

"Naruto are you alright?" Ino said as she picked him up off the floor.

**

* * *

**"So that is what happened. It is not your fault Naruto. She finally realized how much you mean to her and now you are leaving." Ino began to reason. "Don't worry Naruto. I will tell her to meet you there tonight."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. And Ino, please make sure you're there for her until I get back."

"No problem Naruto."

**

* * *

**Sitting in her room, curled up on her bed, Sakura cried her eyes out. She hated him for doing this to her. She loved him with all her heart and now he was going to leave her.

"Sakura you open this door."

"Go away Ino."

"Listen to me. Open the door." Ino pounded, trying not to breaking the door.

Slowly making her way to the bedroom door, Sakura wiped away her tears.

"You know Naruto loves you Sakura, he always had and always will. He wants to see you before he leaves tomorrow." Ino said trying to calm down her friend. "He wanted you to meet him at the place were he usually trains at, so you guys can have a nice relaxing dip."

"A what?"

"He says the river there is actually really warm, so he thought you guys could go swimming." She continued, feeling weird for saying something as stupid as swimming.

"That is a little weird, but it's just like him." Sakura smiled.

**

* * *

**"WOW! What an amazing night. O well, **Cannonball Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled jumping out of one of the trees, along with 20 of his clones. Sending a gigantic wave of water into the air, Naruto came up to find a soaked and angry looking Sakura.

"You baka." She yelled punching him across the water. "You could have waited until I took off the clothes on top of my swimsuit. It isn't warm out you know."

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said helping the female kunoichi hang up her wet clothes. "I know it is cold out, but the water is really warm and it comes with an awesome view." Grabbing her by the hand, Naruto pulled Sakura into the water.

"Wow. The water is really nice."

"Alright, now lie back in the water and close your eyes."

"You better not do anything perverted." Sakura said closing her eyes. Slowly, Naruto guided her back to the water. He then became mesmerized by the sparkling trails of light reflecting off her body. Her figure was flawless, her chest was amazing, her hips were perfect, and everything else just got hotter and hotter the longer he looked.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Sakura interrupted, startling the sapphire eyed genin.

"Huh? O, um, yeah, go ahead."

Opening her eyes very slowly, Sakura gazed upon the most beautiful night sky. Millions of stars danced around her, but what made her feel even better was the fact that Naruto was standing there smiling at her.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Naruto said turning his head to the sky.

"Yeah, you are pretty amazing." Sakura said pulling his head back toward her. Softly cupping his face, Sakura pressed their lips together. As her tongue begged for entrance, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waste. Opening his mouth so she could get in, Sakura slid her tongue against his. Running her hands against his chest she softly rubbed her fingers across the scar that Sasuke had given him. Kissing him all over his body tears began to form in her eyes. Pulling away from him, Sakura began to open her mouth to talk. "Why do you have to leave Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan, I told you I…"

"That is not what I meant Naruto-kun. Why can't you stay here and train? Why can't you stay here with me?" Sakura pleaded, desperately trying to make him reconsider his intentions.

"I just can't. My training might cause me to lose control of myself." Naruto said with a sad look.

"Take me with you."

"I can't."

"Please! I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to leave me." Sakura cried out.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he appeared behind her. "I could never live without you." He continued, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his body. "Please wait for me. I love you and only you. I will be back. I will never leave you, believe me."

Sakura didn't know how to explain it, but hearing how sincere his voice was she wanted to put all of her trust in him. Sliding away from his arms Sakura turned to face him. "Do you mean it?" She asked.

"Yeah…." Naruto said with a laugh. "Of course I do. Come on, it is getting pretty late." He continued as he carried her to her clothes.

"I guess their still pretty wet." Sakura said as she tried to stop shivering.

"We can go back to my house and I will dry off your clothes for you Sakura-chan."

"Alright." She replied grabbing onto Naruto. As they walked through the front door, the warming air touched Sakura's skin.

"If you want, you can go and take a shower while I dry off you clothes."

"It's alright Naruto. You go ahead and take a shower. I will go throw them in the dryer."

"If you insist." Naruto said jumping into the bathroom.

**

* * *

**"Yeah mom, I am going to spend the night at Ino's. Alright, bye."

"Sakura-chan you can go and take a shower if you like."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Sakura said making her way into the bathroom.

Hurrying to get the rest of his things packed, Naruto slipped on a pair of shorts so he could take Sakura back home.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered softly from behind him.

"Yeah…." Naruto said as he began to turn around. "What is it Sa …..." His mouth dropped to the floor.

"Do you promise to make me happy?" The beautiful kuniochi asked, as she loosened her grip on the towel.

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto began. "I would go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy." He finished with a trail of blood coming from his nose. With that final sentence Sakura let the towel fall from her body, revealing her slim, sexy figure. "Sa…Sakura-chan I…"

"Naruto I want to show you how much I love you and I also want you to know that I promise I will wait for you." Pressing herself against his body, Sakura began to suck on his neck. Naruto was in a state of shock. He wasn't expecting something like this, but he was not about to turn away from her feelings. He loved her with all his heart and he wanted her to know that to.

Placing one hand on her lower back, Naruto lifted up her head with the other. He softly pressed their lips together, letting their tongues slip into each others mouths. Sakura could feel Naruto getting hard. His erection was gradually sliding up between her thighs. Sliding her hands down to his shorts, she quickly pulled them off. As she picked herself up from the ground, Naruto sat down on the bed and motioned her to come over. Sitting her down on his leg, Naruto slowly slid his hands up her stomach to her breasts. He began to play with her, teasing her with his finger tips, so that her nipples became hard. Running kisses down her neck, Naruto took her left nipple into his mouth. He continued to slide his tongue across her until he began to receive soft moans from her lips. Slowly switching sides he continued his assault until she let out a few more moans.

As she crawled her way down to his boxers, Sakura slowly slid them off. Grabbing a hold of him, Sakura pressed his erect member against her lips. Slowly, she let her tongue slid past her lips and onto his tip. Pulling her hair off to the side Sakura took him into her mouth. "He's so big. I can barely move him around in my mouth!" Sakura thought as she continued to suck on him.

"Sakura-chan … I'm …." Naruto said placing his hands on her head.

Sakura took him all the way into her mouth. As Naruto let out a few moans, she began to feel him pulsing inside her mouth. As Sakura brought him further in and began swallowing hard, Naruto came inside her mouth. "There is too much. I can't swallow it all." She said to him. Noticing a little left, Sakura gave him another lick across his tip making him shiver.

Sakura laid herself down on the bed while Naruto stood over her. He gently pulled her closer and then slowly spread open her legs. She could feel him as he positioned himself for his entry. He was hard and she felt him as he pressed against her entrance.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, with eyes that seemed to glow.

The fact that he asked her that question seemed to ease her feelings and allowed her to answer with a quick to response. Slowly nodding her head, she gazed into his amazing sapphire eyes.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

"I love you to Naruto-kun." And with those last few words he was inside her, stretching and filling her with his hardness. As he pulled out and pushed back in, the pain caused Sakura to cry out and made Naruto stop inside her.

"I won't move until you tell me to." Naruto said as he bent down and gave her a kiss.

"The pain isn't that bad anymore." She replied to him. He began to move slowly inside her, furthering him inside her with every thrust he made. In doing so, Sakura rose up to meet him, allowing him to thrust deeper, harder, and faster. She slid her hands into his hair, while he began to suck on her breasts. The pleasure of him insider her was amazing. Feeling him everywhere sent chills down her spine. Naruto brushed up against the top of her inner walls, causing something inside Sakura to break loose. Her head was spinning as she went into a whirlpool of pleasure.

"Naruto-kun ..." She moaned as she wrapped her legs around him, drawing him deeper within her.

Naruto broke as he felt her climax around him. He wrapped his arms around her as they both went through waves of pleasure. "Sakura-chan, I … ah." Naruto let out.

"Naruto-kun, I'm cumming … ahh." Sakura yelled as she let loose on him.

Pulling himself out, Naruto collapsed next to her. Sakura felt as happy as Naruto, when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, so much Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you to Sakura-chan." Naruto finished as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**

* * *

Well thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I re-edited it so I hope it turned out better than the original. Review please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Long Awaited Return

**NOTE: I decided to redo this chapter as well as #'s 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Thank you for **

**your support and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

* * *

**

_**

* * *

The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 6: The Long Awaited Return**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_Looking up into the trees, Sakura made her way over to the residence of the Hokage. She quickly kept up pace so she could report about what happened today at the Konoha Hospital. Taking a step into Tsunade's office, Sakura stood in anticipation as she waited for her sensei to tell her it was alright to step it.

"Hello Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura said, quickly getting the attention of the pasted out Hokage.

"Hello Sakura. I can't believe you finished everything already." The Fifth stated, removing the paper that had become attached to the side of her face.

"Heh, well what can I say?" Sakura said gazing up at the ceiling, waiting for her teacher to give her some news that she had been anxiously awaiting.

"I am sorry Sakura, but I still haven't received any news from him." Tsunade let out as she felt the hope in Sakura just melt away. She was really getting angry at the boy who made her student less happy as everyday went by.

"Really, are you sure?" Sakura asked, hoping that this time she would say yes. But, like she had known, no answer came.

"It's been awhile since he left, hasn't it Sakura?" Tsunade questioned as she looked out of the window at her side.

"Yeah, it has been three long years. Tsunade-sensei, I'm scared. What if he …" Sakura began as she felt all her feelings coming up to the surface. "What if he hates me for …" Sakura continued, beginning to cry.

"Sakura!" Tsunade interrupted, angered by what her student was about to say. "Don't talk stupid. Naruto isn't that type of person. He will be happy. If anything, he would worry for you after having to be without him by your side these last three years."

"Your right, he probably would feel like that." Sakura said wiping away her tears. "It's just (sniff) I miss him so much. It's been so (sob) hard without him." Sakura continued as she collapsed on to her knees, beginning to ball her eyes out.

"Sakura." Tsunade said comfortingly, as she wrapped her arms around the 21 year old kuniochi.

**

* * *

**_**Recap!!!**_**

* * *

**Sakura love for Naruto had grown so much. As the days passed without him, Sakura slowly feel into a state of depression. Days turned to months and things began to change for her. With help from her family and friends Sakura found a new love. It was the type of love that would be with her forever, just like her love for Naruto. With all her new support, Sakura pulled through and became happy.

In these last three years Konoha village had become a pretty quiet place, but that didn't make everyone happy. A lot of people began to seriously miss the hyperactive ninja. After realizing how much Naruto impacted the village, people's feelings began to change towards him. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, especially, had drastically changed their thoughts of the boy after seeing how emotional their daughter was over him.

**

* * *

**_**End recap!!!**_**

* * *

**As the sun began to set over fire country, a lone shinobi prompted himself up against a tree. Gazing out into the distance, the shinobi calmly closed his eyes. "Just one more day." He muttered, falling fast asleep.

**

* * *

**"I'm leaving now mom. Tsunade-sensei wants me to help her file some papers this morning."

"Alright Sakura." Mrs. Haruno shouted from upstairs.

"I will come by after to pick up Naru." Sakura declared as she stepped out into the crowed streets of the village.

"This is so boring Sakura. Come on, your old enough now, let's go get some sake." The Hokage pressured, trying to find a way to get out of work.

"Tsunade-sensei you have to finish this up. I'm not going to do everything for you. Maybe we can go after were done." Sakura said in an irritated tone, throwing a pen at her sensei.

"Ahhhhhh. Now that's what I'm talking about." Tsunade sighed, gulping down her bottle of sake.

"Tsunade-sensei what are we going to do about all these new missions? There are a lot of S rank ones here." Sakura explained as she began to wonder about the villages' current economic situation.

"I'm not sure. With this new power rising up, a lot of things have been happening."

"Are you talking about Gunshin? (**Gods/Heroes**) They don't seem to be bad and they are holding there own against Akatsuki."

"Yeah I know. From what I heard about them, they each have a gold ring with a gemstone related to the color of their chakra on it. We are only aware of two at the moment. One holds a ruby/sapphire mix and the other holds a smoky quartz." Tsunade continued, downing another drink.

"They don't seem to be a threat. It actually looks as if they are trying to help us. I wish we knew of their identities, so we could find them and ask them for ourselves."

"Hokage-sama!" A man yelled, bursting into Tsunade's office. "There is a suspicious shinobi approaching the village."

"Sakura, you go ahead and go home to Naru. I will accompany Gai's team to the gates."

"Hai!" Sakura shouted as she jumped out the window.

As the lone shinobi with the ruby/sapphire ring made his way to the gates of Konoha, he felt the presence of the Leaf's ANBU surrounded him.

"What are your intentions here in this village?" One of the masked men asked him.

"What are my intentions?" The lone shinobi asked putting his hand behind his head.

"That is what we said baka." Tsunade yelled as she appeared in front of the gate.

"Well, to stay here I guess." The shinobi said laughing. "Now, if you will excuse me."

"The ring on his hand!" Neji muttered to himself, Byakugan activated, as he peered into the darkness.

"You are not going anywhere. If you do not wish to tell us the truth, then are youthfulness will beat it out of you!" The energize Lee began.

"Grab him!" Tsunade shouted.

As the ANBU went to grab the lone shinobi, the man disappeared from their sight.

"It is good to see you to, old lady Tsunade." The shinobi said appearing behind her.

"Na …" Tsunade began as she turned around, so she could face the man behind her. "Naruto."

"Yep!" Naruto laughed, as was quickly embrace by Tsunade.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted wrapping his arms around him. "The flames of youth burn within you and on you to." Lee continued, noticing the pattern on his new clothes.

Naruto was wearing a black, sleeveless vest with flames along the front and back. Along with the vest, Naruto had a matching pair of shorts that fell just below the knee. He had Tsunade's necklace lying proudly across his exposed chest, along with his ninja headband across his forehead. The most resembling feature, of course, was his golden blonde hair which was spiked out and hanging in front of his face.

"So, anything new happen around here?" The care free Naruto asked.

At the question everyone except Lee froze. They were all shocked. Thoughts, questions, and explanations were racing through their minds, but it was short lived when Lee spoke.

"Well you see Naruto, Sakura has … mwah …" Lee began, before Tenten put her hand across his mouth.

"O my god, Sakura-chan. I cannot wait to see her! I … it's been such a long time without her." Naruto finished as the words fell from his mouth.

"Well, I told her to go to her parents, but I don't think you should see her." Tsunade began, noticing the blonde shinobi had already disappeared from sight.

"He has gotten incredibly fast." Neji said to them all.

"I want to know more about what has happened to him." Tenten pointed out.

"Things are beginning to get very interesting around here." Lee began.

"I worried about Sakura. I don't think she is ready to face him. I wonder how he is going to react to her child."

**

* * *

**"Bye mom, I am heading home. It doesn't sound like they had any problems."

"Ok honey. Bye little Naru. Have fun with mommy ok."

"Bye Bye." The little girl replied.

As Naruto went to knock on the door of the Haruno residence, it flung open nailing in the face and knocking him over.

"Momma you hit man with door."

As Sakura ran to the door, Naruto picked himself up off the ground. He looked strangling at the little pink haired girl in front of him.

"He cute momma." The little girl said, as her mother stepped out onto the ground picking her up.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto began as his sight shifted to the beautiful women in front of him.

"Na … Na …" Sakura began, feeling uneasiness overcome her.

"You ok momma."

"I see." Naruto began as his gaze shifted to the ground. "It has been three years after all."

"Naruto-kun, you baka." Sakura said with tears in her eyes. "It is not what you think."

"It isn't?" Naruto half heartedly asked, as his own tears formed on his face. "Then who is she?"

"Please, I don't want you to be mad at me. I didn't want her to upset you."

As anger began to well up in Naruto after her statement, he turned to the little girl smiling at him.

"Hi. I Naru."

A little shocked at the little girl's happy attitude, Naruto began to relax. "Hi there. I'm Naru …" He began as he suddenly realized what was happening. "… to"

"Momma say that is Dad's name." The little sapphire eyed girl said.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I wouldn't have left you here if I would have known." Naruto began as the tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." As Naruto began to wipe away his tears, Sakura brushed her free hand across his cheek. Then, gently turning his head to the side she pressed their lips together.

"Please, don't feel bad, everyone helped me out a lot. You left so you could come back and protect us all. You did what you had to, to become a strong shinobi."

"But, I missed everything. Her birth, her first steps, her first words, but most of all I missed you. I wasn't here to help you through it all. I'm horrible."

"Naruto-kun." Sakura began as she put Naru down on the ground. "Naru, why don't you spend tonight with grandma and grandpa, ok?" She continued, giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Dad." Naru said, wrapping her arms around Naruto's leg, taking him by surprise and yet, relaxing him.

"Goodnight, my little Naru." Naruto smiled, leaning down and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Night." She said running into the house.

Closing the door as her daughter walked in, Sakura turned around to see Naruto wiping his eyes with his arm. "She has your big forehead Sakura. It's really cu …"

"O really sweet Naruto-kun….. "She has your big forehead." …..I can't believe you." Sakura shouted staring at the unconscious Naruto, who had been smacked in the side of the head.

"… cute."

"Huh?"

"I was trying to say it was really cute, to have her mother's big beautiful forehead." Naruto said landing a kiss on Sakura's head.

Quickly, Sakura became all red from embarrassment. Then, noticing Naruto she reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I have to go and see Tsunade, come on." Naruto spoke to her, feeling happy about the beautiful kuniochi hugging his arm.

**

* * *

**"Demolished! You had my home demolished." Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah, it was a piece of crap." Tsunade answered, nonchalantly.

"…"

"But, we had it rebuilt … .I even had them put new furniture in." Shizune started to explain as she watched a smile come up onto Naruto's face.

"Rebuilt! You had my home rebuilt?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto, listen." Tsunade began, resting her head on her hands. "I want you to explain to me about Gunshin."

"There isn't really that much to explain." Naruto said staring at a shocked Sakura, who just realized that he had a ring on his finger.

"Well, start off by telling me your ambitions." Tsunade said to him, trying to get out some information from Naruto.

"I can't tell you that." Naruto said, trying not to sound mean.

"Don't make me force it out of you Naruto." Tsunade spoke with authority, cracking her knuckles.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura said trying to urge him to tell her.

"With all respect … I very much doubt you could." Naruto let out, with a grin on his face.

The instant Naruto finished speaking Tsunade jumped away from the table. "Outside with me right now Naruto!"

"Look I have no intentions on fighting y…….." The blonde began as he began to stretch his body.

"Now Naruto!"

The wrath that her sensei was unleashing sent chills down Sakura spine. She had never seen her so angry. "Maybe we should stop this now."

"How dare you insult me, you little shit." Tsunade spoke out loud, as they walked outside. "I am going to teach you a lesson Naruto … one finger." She continued.

"Please don't get cocky old lady Tsunade." Naruto said in a calm, cool voice. Walking ahead of her, Naruto turned around so he was between her and a brick wall. "Let me teach you something I learned when training." He continued, putting his hand into his pockets.

Clenching her fist as hard as she could, she charged him. "You are the one who is cocky." As her fist became inches away from making contact with his face, Naruto quickly brought up his right hand.

"Watch!" Naruto shouted as he caught her hand. Throwing his left arm across his body, Naruto slammed it into the brick wall behind him. Everyone looked horrified as they saw the wall behind Naruto explode into pieces.

"How is that possible?" Tsunade thought as she twisted her body, throwing a leg at his face.

Pushing her arm away, Naruto grabbed a hold of her foot. Then, picking up his left foot, he slammed it into the ground. Once again, everyone was shocked as the ground beneath them shook and then quickly exploded.

"Now as I was going to say." Naruto began, before noticing the three women staring at him. "O … sorry, I really shouldn't be showing these things, but I wasn't about to let the old lady punch me in the face." He continued, rubbing his hand across the back of his head.

"WOW! You really are something else Naruto-kun." Sakura inwardly thought to herself, as she walked over to him. "You baka!" As Naruto was set flying across the street, Sakura began to yell at him. "How dare you disrespect my sensei."

Tsunade was in a state of shock. "How in the hell did he?" She thought as the blonde pulled himself out of the rumble.

"I call it **Ridairekuto**." (**Redirect**) The blonde haired boy stated, as he walked up to the Hokage.

"What?" The three women asked together.

"All I did was redirect your chakra through my body." Naruto said with a smile.

"But that is impossible." Shizune stated, looking at the young man standing before her.

"No it is not. I just did it." Naruto laughed, rather confused.

"Explain yourself Naruto." Tsunade shouted at him.

"Well, I'm the only one who knows how to do it and I don't really want to give away the …" Naruto began, realizing the Hokage and his beautiful pink kuniochi were throwing a death glare at him, burning holes in his head. "Well I guess I could tell you." Naruto finished as the sweet dripped from his face. "Um … let's see." "Got it, alright, you know how some people are able to release their chakra from their body, like Neji. Well, it is the same concept. As the other person's chakra, in this case Tsunade's inhuman strength, is about to make contact with you, you stop the chakra flow to that area. This allows the foreign chakra to enter your chakra network, which then allows you to redirect it to another part of your body and then release it. You will still feel the impact of the punch, but without all the strength behind it."

"But to be able to learn how to do that would take a very long time. To let your own chakra out is one thing, but to take in someone else's like you did and manipulate it, that is amazing." Tsunade said a little disappointed.

"Here, I will show you again. Sakura-chan, please go and pun ..." But before he could finish, Sakura had belted him in the face. "Owww."

"Ah! I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I got excited." Sakura yelled as she ran over to him. Quickly she helped him up of the ground.

"It's ok, but I don't think I'm going to be giving anymore examples." Naruto answered, accepting Sakura's kiss.

"We are going to need someone to clean this up tomorrow, Tsunade." Shizune stated, having a tough time holding her emotions in.

"Don't worry about it Shizune. I will do it tomorrow." Naruto said staring at the destruction.

"Come on, let's get back inside." Tsunade replied, trying to get a grasp on the situation. "Now Naruto, even if it is just a little, please explain to me what Gunshin is."

"Look, all I can say is that we only have a few members. Each one possesses a special trait that qualifies them as a member."

"And just how did this organization start and who is the leader?" Sakura asked getting interested.

"Well, the answer to those questions is me." Naruto said giving a foxy grin. "I went and gathered everyone who is a member. My partner is someone you are already quite familiar with."

"And who would that be?" Tsunade asked.

"The Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara."

"What? How did you get him to join? He is the Kazekage. He shouldn't have time for that."

"Well, he doesn't really perform that many of our tasks, but he does provide us with money when we need it."

"But Naruto, how can he just use the money of the Sand, for Gunshin?" Shizune questioned.

"We pay Gaara back with some interest. He doesn't tell the true reason's why he takes it out, but we make sure he always puts back more money. In these last three years, money is not an issue." Naruto said flipping open his check book.

"What!?" Tsunade said stuttering. "There are so many zeros."

"What kind of things have you been doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well, right now we a currently tracking down rogue ninja and claiming the bounty on them. But soon we are going to confront Akatsuki. We are going to rid this world of Akatsuki and make sure that no other organization like them ever forms again. We will protect this world from people like them." Naruto finished.

"Those are some pretty bold statements Naruto, but can you actually back that up." Tsunade questioned.

"Of course, I can hold my own against them with no problems, as you probably noticed." Naruto added, causing a vein to pop out of Tsunade's forehead.

"You really have become strong, haven't you Naruto-kun." Sakura said blushing, finally noticing Naruto's chiseled abs.

"Yeah, I did a lot of serious training." Naruto stated, as his expression began to calm. "I really overworked myself these last three years. I actually almost died a few times, but anyhow."

"Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a concerned look on her face.

"Tsunade, I want you to tell Neji Hyuuga to meet me at my house tomorrow morning."

"And why is that Naruto?"

"I have my reasons."

"Alright Naruto. We will continue this discussion tomorrow. It is 12:30 in the morning and I want to go to bed."

"Ok, Tsunade-sensei." Sakura smiled, dragging Naruto out of the building.

"hm."

"Don't worry about him Tsunade-sama. Naruto has become a fine shinobi." Shizune mouthed as she turned her attention to the Hokage.

"I know, but …" Tsunade began has her concern for the unpredictable ninja grew. "He is definitely hiding something Shizune."

**

* * *

**"Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"You have gotten a lot stronger." Sakura continued, snuggling up against his arm.

"Unbelievably strong." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"Tomorrow, well later today, you should show me some of your new techniques."

"Sure, no problem." Naruto spoke calmly, softening his voice.

"It looks like we'll be at your new home soon." Sakura brought to his attention as they continued their walk through the moonlit street.

"I'm sorry." Naruto let out as Sakura noticed the little splashes of water hit the ground.

"Please Naruto-kun." Sakura began as she tightened her grip around him. "Don't be sad."

"I was so stupid to think this couldn't happen. I left you all alone. I didn't even get to help you pick out her name. I'm so inconsiderate."

"You baka." Sakura began. "I love you so much. I don't hate you or think badly of you for leaving. I love you with all my heart. Please, don't say such stupid things."

As Sakura turned Naruto's head toward hers, she planted a kiss on his lips. With the moonlight shinning down on the young couple, they wrapped their arms around each other and walked up to the front of the Uzumaki Estates."

**

* * *

Please let me know if you like what I did with this chapter. I have re edited it, so the people who already read it might not read it again. So if this is your first time reading it please.**

**Review………….Review………………Review………………Review…………..Review……..**


	7. Chapter 7: How Long It Has been

**NOTE: I decided to redo this chapter as well as #'s 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Thank you for **

**your support and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It Is Supposed to Be**_

_**Chapter 7: How Long It Has Been**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**Walking up to the Uzumaki residence, Naruto flung open the door. Immediately, a smile crossed Naruto's face as he realized that the beautiful home in front of him was his own. "Holy shit." Naruto said, staring around the room. Running around the whole house like a little kid, Naruto began to strip search everything. The house looked like it was made for royalty and Naruto was shouting for joy. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. Come and look at this and this, hahahaha. This is so amazing!" Naruto continued with his usual foxy grin.

"I never realized how much missed your smile Naruto-kun." Sakura, grinned as she hugged her blonde shinobi from behind.

**

* * *

**_**Flashback**_**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered to the body snuggled up against him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She said, sliding her body closer to his. Then, starring into his big sapphire eyes, she gave him a kiss.

"Last night was, amazing Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he hugged his pink haired kuniochi.

"It was, my first time." Sakura paused, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with her body. I'm sorry if…."

"It was my first to." Naruto answered, smirking when thoughts of the night before filled his head. "And, there will not be anyone else to replace it."

"I love you Naruto-kun." Sakura said as Naruto got up out of the bed.

"I love you to Sakura-chan. Please don't worry, I will be back." Naruto said with his foxy grin. "It is the promise of a lifetime."

"And I will be waiting for you Naruto-kun." Sakura softly whispered to him, curling the blankets around her body.

**

* * *

**_**End flashback**_**

* * *

**

"This place was totally made for rich people." The knuckle headed ninja stated, grabbing the pink haired kuniochi by the hands.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you go and take a shower. I'm sure you had a long day."

"Great idea." Naruto said while walking over to the bathroom, dumping his vest off to the side. "Sakura-chan sure has become a very beautiful kuniochi. I feel like such an ass for leaving her here all by herself to take care of little Naru." Naruto thought to himself as he stepped into the gigantic bathroom.

"You did what you had to kit." The fox growled from within Naruto's unconsciousness.

"Shut up! That is beside the point." She had a child, at like 18. Do you have any idea how hard that must have been for her? I probably ruined her life.

"Well think of it this way. If we didn't leave, we wouldn't have been able to come to terms with each other."

"Yeah, and the training we are going to be doing wouldn't have been possible." Naruto thought, trying to calm the hurricane that was raging inside of him.

"That's right kit. Now stop complaining. I'm trying to sleep." The Kyuubi growled tiredly, trying to fall back asleep.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he punched the bathroom wall. Sakura had been walking around downstairs when she heard Naruto's fist hit the wall, followed by a flicker of the lights and a loss of power. As soon as the lights were out, Naruto heard the bathroom door burst open and close. He heard the door lock and peered out from behind the curtain to see what was wrong. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked trying to find her in the darkness.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I just don't like it when it is dark, and when the lights went off it surprised me." Sakura said I little jittery. "Ever since that night at the restaurant, I get a little scared." As she continued Naruto stared out in the darkened room trying to find her.

"If you ever need me, I will always be here for you." Naruto said to the darkness.

As a smile crept onto Sakura's face, she began to undress. Walking up to the other side of curtain, Sakura stepped inside the giant tub. Then softly she poked Naruto in the side, who was still trying to find her. "Naru…."

"Wahhh!" Naruto yelled as he felt Sakura poke him in the side. "What's wrong with you Sakura-chan? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Now, finally able to see in the darkness, Naruto saw the beautiful pink haired kuniochi smile up at him.

"I have waited so long for you Naruto-kun. I really missed the way you would hold me and the way you felt against me." Sakura said picking up a bar of soap. "Wash me?" She continued, as she turned her back to him.

Naruto saw the seductive smirk on her face. He knew what she was talking about, everything. He missed her so much to. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"I have missed you to Sakura-chan, so much. Not being able to hold you was far worse than being alone for the first years of my life."

Sakura was shocked. She knew Naruto loved her, but to compare her to that. She felt, unworthy of him. As Naruto let go of her waist, Sakura felt his soapy hands run across her body. Softly and gently Naruto massaged her body with his hands. He slowly washed every part of her, sending chills through her body. He slowly ran his hands across the back side of her thighs and with a smile squeezed her butt.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted as a reaction. "You made that a lot better than I thought it would be."

"Well, it is only going to get better." Naruto said as he pressed his lips against hers. Neither one of them could control themselves. They both longed for this. Their tongues pressed against each others, as they slipped in and out of each other's mouths. Quickly, Naruto grabbed a hold of Sakura and slowly lowered her to the bottom of the tub.

As Sakura peered into Naruto's sapphire eyes, she gave him a heart melting smile and whispered. "Do you promise to make me happy?"

"Always." Naruto whispered, beginning to kiss Sakura's neck. As the warm water ran down his back, Naruto trailed kissed down her body, chest, stomach, and down her thighs until he got to what he was looking for. Softly laying a kiss on her sex, Naruto slipped two fingers inside her. He steadily increased his momentum and began massaging her inner walls.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura let out as her moans increased.

"We're not finished yet." Naruto stated as he put his mouth against her. Sakura gasped as she felt Naruto's tongue slip inside her. Slowly and intensely his tongue searched her. She softly grabbed his head, running her hands through his wild hair, begging him to continue.

"Ahahah." Sakura breathed out.

Looking up, seeing her biting her lip, Naruto smiled. He softly slid his tongue to her clit, while he once again pushed his fingers inside her. Sakura could feel her body braking down from the pleasure Naruto was putting her through. "Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum." Sakura whimpered as she felt herself spinning in pleasure.

"You know Sakura-chan? You taste even better than Ramon." Naruto said as seductive as he could.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura said softly as she flipped him over, letting the water hit her back. As the water began to cool, Sakura started to suck on his neck.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto expressed as he felt her tongue around his ear. The warmth he had inside his chest was causing him to lose control of his emotions.

"I can't take it anymore."Sakura whispered, nibbling on his ear. Sensing the uneasiness in Naruto's breathing, Sakura began to experience the same symptoms. "I want you inside me."

"But what about some protection." Naruto quickly stated, worrying about what Sakura's feelings were.

"I started taking the pill." Sakura replied, causing a certain blonde to raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"What?" The future Hokage expressed, grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand.

"Tsunade-sensei suggested I should. She had a feeling you would be returning soon and, well, thought it would be a good idea." The pink haired kuniochi explained as she kissed the blonde on the lips.

"It's been so long since I was able to look into your beautiful emerald eyes." Naruto said, throwing her his signature smile.

"Naruto-kun did you have, you know, with other girls while you were gone." Sakura asked worryingly, playing with her fingers.

"No, there is only one girl in this world I could ever fall for." Naruto smiled, causing tears to well up in her eyes. Placing a long, deep kiss on her lips, Naruto watched Sakura position herself.

"I have waited so long for you Naruto-kun." Sakura cried happily, causing Naruto to melt at her cuteness. "It's been so long since you left." She continued as she grabbed his erect member and placed it between her legs.

"I will never leave your side again, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, stroking the side of her cheek. "I love you, my little blossom."

Sakura felt Naruto's hands slide up underneath her thighs, making sure she was ready for him. "I haven't been with anyone other than you, just like I promised." Sakura let out as she felt him pressed against her entrance. "I love you so much, my Naruto-kun." Dropping slowly to her knees, Naruto slipped all the way inside her. "Ahhhh." Sakura whimpered as she lifted herself back up. "Naruto-kun you're so big, you feel so good inside me."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto managed to let out as they interlocked their fingers together. Pushing their hands behind Naruto's head, Sakura gave him a long, deep kiss as she began to quicken her pace. As her tongue began exploring the inside of Naruto's mouth, the blonde began to lose himself in the pleasure. "Ah, Sakura-chan, you're so tight." He shouted as he began to add his own thrusts to the mix. Exploding with emotions while wrapping his arms around Sakura, Naruto sat up.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura began as she felt the ice cold water flow down her overheated body. Picking them both off the ground, Naruto slammed Sakura's back into the side of the wall. "Ah, ahah." Sakura let out as she wrapped her legs around his body. "Naruto-kun harder, harder." Holding her close to his body, Naruto pounded into her hard sending her off the edge. "Naruto-kun!" She cried out again as she went into a maelstrom of pleasure. "I'm cumming." As Sakura reached her breaking point, Naruto achieved his and began to pump into her as fast as he could, leading them down the final stretch. Squeezing Naruto as hard as she could, Sakura moaned when she felt him splash inside her walls.

"That was, so good Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled as he rested inside of her.

"Right back at you, Naruto-kun." Sakura softly smiled back, as she felt Naruto pull out of her. Turning off the shower and drying themselves off, Naruto gave Sakura a long T-shirt, while he threw on a pair of boxer shorts. "I love you so much Naruto-kun." Sakura said, feeling up the blonde's muscular chest.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't think it possible for someone as beautifully as you to become even more amazing." Naruto laughed, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I've (sniff) been so lost without you, Naruto-kun." Sakura continued as she stepped into the bed. Without losing the grin on his face, Naruto crept into the bed. While Sakura snuggled up against him, the blonde began to draw circle on the side of her cheek.

"God Sakura-chan, I don't know what I would do without you. I will never leave your side again." He thought to himself, inching closer to his pink haired girl.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura began as he pressed their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you to, Sakura-chan." Naruto responded, feeling Sakura squeeze him nice and tight until they both drifted of to sleep.

**

* * *

**

"Naruto-kun." The pink haired kuniochi whispered, rubbing the side of her loves face.

"But I don't want any cheeseburgers." Naruto blurted out as he quickly rolled over in the bed. Still fast asleep, Naruto protected his mouth in order to deflect the incoming burger.

"What?" A puzzled Sakura began, as she moved her body on top of her blonde comrade. "Naruto-kun!" She hollered, causing the boy's nerves to practically jump right out of his skin.

"Wahhh!" Naruto yelled as he noticed the pink haired goddess sitting on top of him.

"Naruto-kun lay back down. I want to show you something." Sakura stated as she began to move her hand down Naruto's chest.

"Alright but I really got to hurry up and clean that mess. Otherwise Baa-chan will have my head." Naruto replied as he sat back on the bed, letting Sakura run her hand over the scar on his chest. "Ha … haha … hahaha! Stop it tickles. Are you trying to kill me with laughter?"

"Just watch." Sakura whispered as she began to pump her chakra into the scar on his chest. Working her hand around it, Sakura

"Sakura-chan." Naruto stated as he noticed the slight fade of the scar. The amount the scar faded was not a lot, but enough for him to know what she was doing.

"I have been working on this for a while now so I could heal you, but …" Sakura stated as she dropped onto Naruto's chest. "It … takes a lot … out of me." She continued, whispering in his ear and then giving him a kiss.

"Sakura-chan you're amazing." The blonde smiled as he stroked her cheeks with his fingers.

"I know." She smiled back with a wink, snuggling up against Naruto's body.

"Aw man. I'm so tired." Naruto said with a half exhausted smile before tackling his pink haired beauty.

"From what?" Sakura played along, teasing the side of his neck with her tongue.

"I don't know. Maybe because of the wonderful, pleasure filled shower I took last night." Naruto continued, causing Sakura to turn all red. "Or, maybe it is the fact that I only got four hours sleep."

**

* * *

**

"Hello Mrs. Haruno. I'm here for Naru." The whiskered boy stated as he walked into the home of Sakura's parents.

"O Naruto, what a surprise. Where is my daughter?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she quickly walked into the other room to grab little Naru.

"She had to run to the hospital, so I decided to come and spend some time with my daughter." Naruto answered, feeling awkward for talking so friendly with Sakura's mother.

Naruto gave a little smile as he noticed the little sapphire eyed girl peep around the corner. "Thank you." Naruto began, just melting at the cuteness of his little girl.

"No problem. We are happy for you two. I just wanted you to know that Naruto." Mrs. Haruno stated, sending Naruto into shock. "Bye now."

"You alright?" The little girl questioned, pulling on the shorts of her father.

"Huh? Ah, yeah come on." Naruto said, picking up his daughter and then putting her on his shoulders.

"Were going?" Naru questioned through her short, breaking words.

"I got some work to do." Naruto answered, feeling the little girl pull on his hair.

"Fun." Naru frowned as she watched her father pick a cherry blossom off of a nearby tree and hand it to her.

"Here we are." Naruto finished as they reached the destruction from the night before.

"Wow, this is you did?" Naru asked as she tried to speak perfectly.

"Yeah, I got a little carried it away." The young man laughed as he started rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka." Naru stated pulling on her father's hair.

"Ow! Here." Naruto said, putting his daughter on the ground. "Watch this."

"**Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu**." Naruto shouted as over a 100 clones appeared across the destruction. "As you all can see, we have a lot of work to do. So, let's get to it."

"Hai!" His clones roared as they began picking things up from around the area.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Naruto asked, hoping to get a compliment from his daughter.

"No. I see cooler." The little pink haired girl declared, delivering a devastating blow to Naruto's pride.

"Come on." Naruto stated picking up his daughter.

"Were going?" The little one questioned, feeling her father lift her up into the air.

"Yes we are. We are going to the best restaurant in the entire world." Naruto replied as his stomach growl. "Ichiraku Ramon Bar."

**

* * *

**

**Well here you all go. I re-edited it and everything. Please tell me what you like about it.**

**Thank you**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting To Know You

**NOTE: I decided to redo this chapter as well as #'s 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. Thank you for **

**your support and please review. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 8: Getting To Know You**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

"It's been awhile Teuchi." Naruto said, gently lifting Naru up off of his shoulders. "How have you been doing?" The blonde continued, placing his daughter on the seat next to him.

"Well if it isn't Uzumaki." Teuchi laughed, taking good long look at the man sitting in front of him. "I got a very special deal for you today." Teuchi led on, getting a curious look from Naruto. "Today you can eat for free." He said with a smile, watching Naruto's eyes light up.

"Are you for real?" Naruto shouted as he hopped into one of the seats. "This is great." He continued, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." A young woman stated from the back corner of the Ramon bar. "You look a lot more mature than the last time I saw you."

"Oh, Ayame-chan. You are looking as beautiful as ever." The blonde studied, causing Ayame to turn a shade of red.

"Hey." The little girl shouted, kicking her father in the shin. "Stop it."

"Ow!" Naruto cried out in pain, pushing his daughter's legs away from him.

"Who is this?" Teuchi asked, watching the little girl kick her legs towards her father. "She is certainly a cute child."

"Well …" Naruto began, watching the curious stares of Ayame and Teuchi. "… this is my daughter, Naru."

"This is your daughter?" Ayame questioned as she looked at the pink haired girl. "She has your eyes." Ayame noticed, instantly falling in love with the cute little girl.

"Yeah." He responded, getting a good sniff of the familiar aromas surrounding him. "Alright, it is time for some Ramon!" Naruto shouted, slightly drooling.

"Here you go Naruto." Teuchi said with pride, placing a big bowl in front of Naruto. "I hope you like its improved taste." Teuchi finished, watching the blondes eyes light up with joy and happiness.

Turning his head toward his daughter, Naruto picked up is chopsticks in preparation of inhaling his food. "Here Naru." Naruto said, lifting a small serving of food to his daughter.

"I no like Ramon." The little girl stated, causing a certain shinobi to freeze in place. Instantly, the sound of Naruto's chopsticks snapping into pieces echoed throughout the village.

Shocked, Naruto looked at his daughter with the most petrified face in the world. "Who are you?" He thought with a look of suspicion. "There is no way you can hate Ramon. How can my own daughter hate Ramon?" He continued, tears flowing from his eyes. "No!"

"Naruto-kun … … Naruto-kun." Ayame called out noticing Naruto blank stare. "Oh my, did he just die?" She asked curiously, with fright in her eyes.

"Have you ever tried Ramon?" Naruto immediately questioned, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"No." Naru stated, swinging her feet carelessly around in circles. "Mommy tell that it gross and never eat."

"Sakura-chan, how could you?" Naruto cursed, handing a pair of chopsticks to his daughter. "If you have never had Ramon, then you can't say you hate it. Now give it a try."

"No, yucky." The little girl responded, trying to pull her face away from Naruto's chopsticks.

"If you give it a try, I will show you something really cool." Naruto grinned, feeling his brain turn on for the first time.

"Lie!" Naru declared, pointing her finger at Naruto. "Lie, lie, lie."

"No I am not." Naruto said defensively, looking hurt from his daughter's words. "I always keep my promises because that's my way of the ninja." Watching his daughter in anticipation, Naruto nearly cracked under all the suspense.

"It … it." The pink haired girl began, swirling the food around in her mouth.

"Yeah … yeah." Naruto replied, getting very excited about the possible conclusion of Naru's taste test.

"So good! More please!" Naru shouted, holding her little bowl in front of her body.

"Alright, fill them up!" Naruto hollered, holding out his bowl for seconds. "We are going to eat until we break." He continued, watching his daughter begin eating her second bowl of Ramon.

"This will be interesting." Ayame and Teuchi said together, watching father and daughter inhale their Ramon at the speed of light. "Like father, like daughter."

**

* * *

**

"That so good." Naru smiled, softly laying the side of her face on top of her father's head. "I want tell mommy."

"I am not too sure about that Naru." The blonde began, wondering what Sakura's intentions where about telling his daughter that Ramon was gross. "I think we should keep the whole Ramon thing a secret from mommy, ok." Naruto decided, realizing that keeping the incident on the down low would be best.

"Why? I Ramon want every day." Naru concluded, putting a very disappointing look onto her face. With a loud sigh, Naru grabbed a hold of her father's hair and pulled roughly. "Why?"

"Because I would be in a world of pain if your mother found out that I gave you Ramon." Naruto answered, feeling his body beginning to sweat.

"I want see cool trick." Naru expressed, throwing her hands up into the air and waving them around like crazy.

"Oh yeah, let's go. Hold on, ok?" Naruto replied as he darted toward Hokage Mountain. Jumping through the trees, Naruto made his way to an open area with very little surrounds.

"Wow, see big rocks." The little girl stated, pointing her finger to the bare landscape.

"Well Naru, this is kind of dangerous so you need to stand up there on the cliffside." Naruto explained, creating five shadow clones. "Take her up there and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Yes sir." The clones hollered, carefully taking Naru up to the observation point.

"Alright, here we go." Naruto began, closing his eyes and feeling the energy around him.

"You better not screw this up kit." The Kyuubi growled, feeling the spike in the boys' chakra. "I don't want to die today."

"Oh, shut up. This is what we need to start working on the most, so let's get it going." Naruto responded, opening his eyes and gathering his chakra. Grabbing a hold of his right wrist, Naruto began forming a single Rasengan. "Now we need to push it away." Naruto continued as the Rasengan began to move further away from his hand. "God this is really hard." He complained, watching the spiral sphere of chakra float to the right distance.

"Shut up and quit your complaining kit." The fox yelled, getting annoyed by the kits stupidity.

"Katon." Naruto shouted, letting a single flame sprout into the Rasengan until it was completely with fire. "Alright." Naruto yelled as he held up the giant flaming Rasengan in his hand. "Futon." Naruto muttered, observing the blades of wind that began to appear along the spinning sphere of chakra. With a deep breath, Naruto began to move the rapidly spinning ball of fire blades above his head. "**Fu Katon Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted, slamming his fist into the ground.

"No happen. It gone." Naru stated, wonder where the flaming ball had disappeared to.

"Just wait and see." The clones said together, feeling the tremendous roar of the earth below them.

Immediately the ground exploded around Naruto while sending waves of fire up from below, completely encircling his body. "Ka-boom!" The blonde laughed as he felt the humongous gust of wind blow out from his body creating a giant inferno. Exploding and torching everything, the fire wave consumed the entire area causing enough noise to attract the entire village's attention.

"Totally wicked!" Naru shouted as the clones helped carry her back down to her father.

"Thanks. I am really glad that you liked it." The blonde smiled, beginning to feel extremely hot. "Wow, it really got humid."

"Baka, hair fire!" The little one yelled out in fright, blowing furiously towards her father's hair.

"Huh? It's … hot … hot … hot, hot, hot, hot, hot … oh, help me." Naruto screamed while running around in circles trying to put the fire out. "Whew, that was really close." The sapphire eyed ninja continued, checking the top of his head to make sure all his hair was still there. "Well Naru, I'm really glad you liked it. It is rather hard to do and it … is … exhausting." Naruto trailed, as he hopelessly passed out onto the ground.

"Daddy!" Naru screamed as the clones around her vanished. "Help!" She demanded, trying to pull her father up by his fingers.

"Don't strain yourself." A deep voice from behind her called out. "I will take him to the hospital and you to your mother."

"Ne … ji." The little girl called out as the gray eyed man lifted her and Naruto up off the ground.

"Hold on, it's time to get going." Neji said, turning his attention towards the hospital of the village. "You really have become amazing, haven't you Naruto?"

**

* * *

**

"I don't want cheeseburgers dammit!" Naruto shouted as he sat up in his hospital bed. Taking a quick glance around, the blonde began to go over the situation.

"So, you are finally awake." A pink haired kuniochi stated, walking over her to her boyfriend. "It is about damn time."

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Where is Naru? I am worried, I must have drained myself." Naruto said with concern for his daughter and himself.

"She is at my mothers." Sakura answered, hearing a long sigh of relief from Naruto. "You Baka! How dare you leave _our_ daughter all by herself." The kuniochi screamed, slapping the blonde across the mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto begged, trying to defend the incoming blows of his lover. "I was just trying to show her something cool."

"Well, she could have been hurt. If Neji didn't come and get you, she would still be all by herself." Sakura stated clearly, making sure Naruto understood his situation.

"I just wanted her to accept me. I am not very smart, but I have skills and jutsu. I wanted to impress her." Naruto responded, throwing Sakura a look of sadness and worry.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around the hyperactive ninja. "Don't worry too much. I am sure she loves you and your jutsu." She continued with a smile. "In fact, I heard from a lot of people, especially Naru, about your new technique. It must have been something."

"Yeah well, that is only one of them. I can do a lot more than just fire and wind." Naruto grinned, feeling Sakura's arms tense up.

"Neji was surprised that the move didn't kill you." Sakura began, moving her face right next to Naruto's. "Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto let out, softly kissing Sakura's lips. "You won't have to worry about that. You will never lose me." He continued, sliding his hand up underneath her skirt.

"You like?" Sakura question, feeling Naruto's fingers slid up under neither her thong.

"Oh, I like." Naruto replied, giving her butt a squeeze.

"Sakura, I was able to finish those charts you gave me and I … … oh, oh, god get a room." Ino blushed, getting a nice look at Sakura's ass.

"We are in a room Ino-pig." Sakura stated, pulling her skirt back down and slapping away Naruto's hands.

"Well find another place. I don't want to walk into a hospital room and see Naruto grabbing a hold of your ass. Go somewhere else." Ino complained, still trying to calm her nerves.

"I get off of work in two hours." Sakura mentioned, giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. "Come pick me up?"

"Definitely." Naruto responded, heading over to the window. "I love you."

"I love you to, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied, watching the blonde hop out the window.

"Aw, that was so cute." Ino mocked, giving herself a hug. "So … did you guys do it again?" She asked, causing Sakura to blush.

"No! … Well, yeah." Sakura replied, unable to deny the truth. Grabbing onto the corner of the nearest chair, Sakura softly sat down on the cushioned seat. "It was amazing."

"I want details." Ino smiled, quickly snagging the nearest chair and pulling in front of Sakura. "Tell me everything."

**

* * *

**

"Thank you for waiting, Neji." Naruto stated, hoping off of a rooftop. Slowly, Naruto walked over to his comrade and gave him a big smile.

"No problem Naruto." Neji responded, throwing the blonde a curious look. "What do you need?" He continued, watching Naruto search through his pockets until he pulled an aqua colored ring and threw it to him.

"We would like you to be a part of Gunshin." Naruto spoke out, noticing Neji's reaction to the statement. "You have got a powerful set of eyes and we could really use your skills."

"We?" The Hyuga questioned, feeling rather suspicious of the blonde. Taking a pause, Neji began twirling the ring around his fingers. "I would like to think about. I am not too sure about it and I am sure Tenten will wonder about me."

"We are not a bad organization, it has many benefits." Naruto said with a smile, turning himself around to face the other direction. "Take as much time as you need."

"I will." Neji replied, walking over to the blonde. "You know … Sakura has missed you a lot?"

"Yeah but … it's frustrating you know?" The blonde paused, running his hand through his hair. "I left to become incredibly strong but, I regret every minute I was not by her side."

"Don't get too hung up on it. Sakura had everyone's support." Neji smiled, providing Naruto with some reassurance. "I can tell that she loves you so much that it hurts."

"Thanks, Neji." Naruto laughed, giving him a quick wave. "Say hello to the wife for me."

**

* * *

**_**One hour later

* * *

**_

"Sakura just go. You really do not need to stay." Ino pressed, urging the pink haired girl to leave the hospital.

"I still have an hour. I will not leave early unless it is an emergency." Sakura reacted, trying to smack Ino's pushy hands away from her.

"Don't worry; I will cover the rest of your shift." The mind controller said, easing Sakura's tension.

"Alright, thanks Ino." Sakura said, giving her best friend a hug. "I really appreciate."

"Make sure you give Naruto a good punch for me and tell him never to leave my godchild alone again, okay?" Ino smiled as she watched Sakura rush out of the room.

**

* * *

**

"Naruto-kun … … Naruto-kun." Sakura called out as she walked through the moonlit streets of Konoha. "Where is he?" She paused, beginning to go over the possibilities. "Oh, I know."

"What a beautiful night." Naruto observed as he stared up into the sky. With a long relaxing sigh, Naruto laid back on the blanket he had on the ground. "I could stay like this forever … well, with Sakura-chan to of course.

"Move over." A voice shouted, which followed quickly with a shove that sent Naruto skidding across the ground. "Opps." Sakura giggled, sitting herself down on the blanket Naruto was sitting on.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan." Naruto complained as he began to walk over to her, rubbing the side of his face. "Look at me. I'm all covered in booboos." He said with a pout, flopping himself down next his girl.

"Heh, hehe." Sakura laughed, watching her love continue to rub the side of his face. "I'm all covered in booboos. …. …. Who the hell says that? Are you two?"

"Shut up Sakura-chan … I … I think it is funny." Naruto pouted, turning his head away from Sakura.

"By the way dummy, that shove is from Ino and this … … is from me." Sakura stated, watching Naruto close his eyes in anticipation for an impact. With a smile, she lightly tackled him onto the blanket instead. Snuggling up against him, Sakura looked up into the sky starring at the stars.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Naruto inquired, pulling Sakura on top of him his body. "If you could see how beautiful you look with that sky behind you. It is priceless."

"Aw." Sakura whisper, gently kissing the blondes lips. "If you could see that amazing smile you give me, it would make you melt down, just like it does for me."

"Aw." Naruto mimicked as he pulled Sakura tight against his body, sucking gently on her neck.

"So, what are you going to do now that you have come back Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, watching the puzzled look on Naruto's face.

"I don't know right now. It's all pretty crazy." He replied, causing the pink haired woman to sigh. Happily, he felt Sakura snuggle against him again. "You really like to cuddle. I truly enjoy it."

"Well, I really like it too." Sakura responded, sliding against her lover's side. Looking up at the sky, she heard Naruto mutter to himself and began to smile.

"Sakura-chan, do you and Naru want to … um … mov n wit e." The blonde rushed, stuttering over his last few words.

"Well if I heard what I thought I heard." Sakura began, giving him a long deep kiss. "I would love to move in with you." She continued hooking a finger around his belt, while licking her lips enticingly.

"Um … Sakura-chan … what are you doing with my zip … ah …!"

**

* * *

**_**The next day

* * *

**_

"Dad like Ramon?" Little Naru asked, as her father placed her up onto his shoulder.

"Of course." Naruto answered, feeling the pull of Naru's hands as she yanked at his hair. "So, what is your favorite color?"

"Orange." The miniature version of Naruto happily replied, while wrapping her arms around her father's head.

"That is great. My favorite color is orange to." Naruto smiled with joy as his face lit up with happiness. "This is so great, you like the two most important things that I like as well." The blonde explained, once again laughing with joy. "Alright, who is your favorite person?"

"Mommy." The little girl said loudly, while ripping out a few strands of Naruto's hair.

"Ouch." Naruto let out as his face went all pale. "Well, can't win them all I guess." He continued, lifting up Naru and allowing her to sit calmly against his arm. "I am sorry that I was not able to be there for you and your mother."

"It okay. Mommy say you nice and coming back and fun." The little girl tried to express, waving her arms around in the air. "Mommy says you were dumb to. I know, I saw."

"Aw, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with tears in his eyes, one for the compliments and another for the putdown. "Let me ask you then, who do you believe is the strongest Naru?"

"Da … … Mommy!" Naru quickly concluded, noticing the confused and hurt look on her father's face. "She be scary." The pink haired child squeaked out with a tear.

"I know what you mean." Naruto said agreed, letting his own emotions of realization hit him. "She can really be a demon."

"Who is a demon?" Sakura shouted out from behind the two of them. With that comment, both Naru and Naruto turned white with fear.

"Ah … Sakura-chan." Naruto panicked as he began to wave his free hand around in an attempt to come up with an explanation.

"And what is this stuff about Ramon?" Sakura asked, giving the two a very curious look.

"Ramon, what about Ramon? … I said … woman." Naruto said, digging a deeper grave for himself.

"Women, huh?" Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shit." Naruto stated, trying to figure out something to say. "Yeah, I said woman. I was telling Naru about all the beautiful women throughout the village and …" Before Naruto had finished speaking, Sakura's fist was embedded into his face.

"Daddy!" Naru cried out in fear as Naruto was sent flying through the air. "Super scary." She continued, letting out the soft whisper of fear.

**

* * *

**_**A few hours later

* * *

**_

"Oh man." Naruto let out as he quickly dropped the last of Sakura's things into the new house. "How I can one woman have so much crap?"

"We did good job." Naru smiled, patting her father on the head.

"Naru, you didn't do anything." The girls' father replied, placing her into his arms and carrying her of to bed.

"I am really glad that you two are moving in together with me." Naruto began, tucking his daughter inside of her new bed. "I hope you like your new room."

'I like really." Naru yelled, wiggling around in the blackest.

"Well, I am glad." Naruto said with smile, kissing the top of Naru's forehead. "I love you, little Naru."

"Love you Dad." The little one replied, quickly drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**THERE I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BUT I WILL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON'T TELL ME………SO REVIEW……………..PEACE!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Let The New Training Begin

**NOTE:****PLEASE READ!!!**** Thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed my story. I just want to let you know that I have every single one of them and will be giving thanks whenever I actually finish the story. There is nothing better than getting reviews and I am glad you keep it up. Have a good new year and ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIME: I own nothing **

* * *

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 9: Let The New Training Begin**_

* * *

"mmmmmm……Naruto-kun." Sakura said reaching out for his hand. 

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I need to start on something very important."

"But…" Sakura began, giving Naruto puppy dog eyes. "……I want you to stay a little longer."

"hmm…fine." Naruto said climbing back into the bed.

"Thank you." Sakura continued as she pulled herself up onto him. With a soft little kiss Sakura caressed the side of his face, staring into those big sapphire eyes.

"I will love you forever. I love you for always." Naruto said staring back.

"I'm coming."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted looking very confused.

"With you."

"Hehehe…..ah….I don't know about that. It could get pretty crazy and………"

(SMACK)

"AHHH! SAKURA-CHAN." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"After all these years you still don't think I can handle myself."

"I'm…..sorry Sakura-chan, I just……don't know what kinds of things might happen."

"………You worry too much." Sakura said giving him another peck on the lips.

"You smell amazing." Naruto said taking in another deep breath.

"Well, you taste amazing." Sakura said sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"You're such a pervert Sakura-chan." Naruto said flipping her over.

"Your right, but make sure you are the only one who knows it." Sakura continued, pulling Naruto nice and tight against her body.

"What are we going to do about Naru?"

"My mom is taking her to the park today. She is always babysitting local kids so Naru gets to have a lot of fun with them."

"I am really glad your mom is accepting me. I couldn't even imagine what they would have done to you."

"Like I said, you worry too much." She began, running her hands across his chest.

"I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said escaping her grasp and showing off his chiseled abs and smiley face boxers. "Well, are you coming?"

"Of course." Sakura shouted throwing back the covers, revealing her see through panties.

"I can't believe I haven't died from blood loss yet."

"Hehe…." Sakura giggled hopping onto of him, almost causing Naruto to fall backwards into the bathroom.

"And I also can't believe you have this much energy either. It is five in the morning."

"I don't know, maybe because I am excited to be with you." She whispered sleepily, giving him a nibble on his ear.

"Sakura-chan……..I love you."

"I love you to Naruto-kun."

* * *

"Bwye mommy and baka daddy." Naru said as she began her walk to the park with her grandmother. 

"Bye Naru." They both said together, blowing her another kiss.

"Soooo, Naruto-kun where are we going?"

"To the area were Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei were training me." He stated grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand.

"I can't wait to see how much stronger you have gotten." She said giving his hand a little squeeze as they both ran full pace towards Naruto's training ground.

"Wow. I haven't been here in forever." Sakura stated as she looked at the bridge that used to hold 100 clones.

"Yeah, it has been awhile." Naruto said climbing up the stairs to the waterfall, that extended over 300ft, and then took off his vest and threw it towards Sakura.

"O my god. Naruto-kun looks so hot with that water hitting his body." Sakura told herself as the blonde stopped right at the edge of the bridge.

"**LIKE HE DOESN'T FUCKING LOOK HOT TO BEGIN WITH!**" Inner Sakura told her outer self.

"Do you remember how I was trying to stop the waterfall with my wind element?" Naruto asked her, as he began to focus on his right hand.

"Yeah. Why?" Sakura returned, as she felt the wind around her become more intense.

"Well……than……watch…..THIS!" Naruto hollered as he threw his arm forward.

Sakura could not see what caused it, but Naruto had split the waterfall all the way across the middle and severed most of the trees in the distance. "Amazing." She whispered as the wind died down.

"So what do you think?" Naruto questioned, hoping off the railing and onto the ground over by Sakura.

"That was really cool Naruto-kun. You really most of worked yourself hard these last 3 years." Sakura said turning towards the severed trees. "I can't believe it was so thin and yet sharp enough to slice through those trees. He really must have worked on chakra control."

"**HEY KIT! Let's try putting on that seal now."**

"Sakura-chan, come here." Naruto said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

After closing her eyes, Sakura felt like she had been pulled away from herself. After her eyes opened she began to look around, noticing the change in scenery. She felt cold and scared. This feeling, she felt it before. She continued her observing of the damp and wet area until she noticed a huge cage. "Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun." Sakura weakly asked, noticing he was not with her.

As demonic chakra began to pore from the cage Sakura eyes almost popped out of her head. "You..r..th..the….Ky…Kyuubi." She gulped as blood red eyes pierced through hers.

"You stupid bastard." Naruto said calmly as he wrapped his arms around Sakura, who was shaking.

"**I was just having some fun**." The Kyuubi answered.

"Well you're scarring the HELL OUT OF HER!" Naruto responded, hearing a slight growl from the cage.

"N….Naruto-kun." Sakura said holding onto him as tight as she could.

"I'm here. Don't worry. He is just an overgrown teddy bear,….well…..ah…….fox."

At that Sakura slightly smiled.

"**I WILL KILL YOU**." The cage cursed.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Naruto said as he began off towards the cage, after giving Sakura some reassurance that it was alright.

"**Soooooo, you're the kits mate huh?**** Sakura I believe.**"

At the word (mate) Sakura turned red and Naruto face planted into one of the bars.

"I will kill you." Naruto whispered.

"Ahh…..yeah." Sakura answered without a word of doubt.

"**To tell you the truth. I personally hate you. I don't know how the kit can love someone who has caused him so much pain. I have felt it. What you and that Uchiha did to……"**

"JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled with a deep look of sadness of his face. "I am done here. Let's get back." Naruto said wrapping his arms around her.

"Naruto I……" Sakura started with a tear on her face. She had never seen Naruto look that sad in such a long time.

"Let's just not worry about it." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ok." She answered. "but what was the seal for?"

"Well it is not really as much of a seal. It is more like a release."

"Release, but wouldn't that help him escape. Wouldn't he……."

"Don't worry, everything is fine." The now smiling Naruto told her. "It will keep him sealed, but allow him to pump his chakra into mine. Instead of the major effects of the fox's cloak, it will go straight into my chakra network and mix with my own. This way I will be able to call upon the cloak without hurting myself and also remain conscious."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, but that is why I didn't want you to come. I'm not entirely sure what to expect."

"**Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu."** Naruto shouted as 300 clones popped up into 15 groups of 20.

"Now listen up. I want groups 11-15 to start on pumping the fox's chakra into my system. I want groups 6-10 to practice the elemental rasengans. Finally, I want groups 1-5 to scale the waterfall. I already know we can, but try to maintain it as much as possible to build up stamina. Now all of you keep an eye out for any bad changes and dispel them immediately. GO!"

And with that the clones spread out across the area.

"Naruto-kun what are you going to do? I think it is a little unfair to make your clones to do all the work."

"O, I plan on doing something Sakura-chan." Naruto laughed as he stepped into his fighting stance.

"Tsunade-sama"

"What is it Shizune?"

"I have finally found Naruto-kun. He is training with Sakura-chan."

"Hmmm, well let's go and watch?"

"I will go and tell them of our arrival."

"NO! Let's just sneak up on them. I want to see what are Naruto can do. Inform the others."

"HAI!"

* * *

"Are you ready Sakura-chan?" 

"I don't think so. I don't want to hurt you."

"Like you could." Naruto mocked.

"What?" Sakura stated with a very visible vein sticking out of her head.

"She just like Tsunade." Jaraiya pointed out as he landed on a branch behind her.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, I told everyone who would want to see Naruto to come."

"Good."

"So, should I go first Naruto-kun."

"Sure, if you actually think it will help."

"AAAHH!" Sakura screamed punching the ground beneath him.

"Shit." Naruto whispered as he jumped up into air. "Where did she go?"

"**Come on kit. Let's see if we can get our eyes working."**

"Alright, but it will only work for a little while."

As they all looked at Naruto from a distance, everyone who was an acquaintance of Naruto appeared behind the rest.

"What is going on?" Tsunade questioned, noticing the red and blue chakra pump into Naruto eyes.

"Ah." Naruto sighed as his vision intensified. "Sakura-chan………..where are you?" Naruto continued as he looked of to the waterfall.

"How did he know where I was." Sakura asked herself as she came out from underneath it. "N…Naruto-kun your eyes."

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Naruto smiled as everyone looked at his sapphire eyes, with slit pupils in each. "Now let's begin."

"In an instant Naruto was behind Sakura, readying a punch.

"Did you see that Gai-sensei?"

"Yes, Lee. His taijutsu has improved."

Right before they started their whole flames of youth speech, Tsunade beat them down and told them to shut up.

Sakura put up her arms just in time to block the attack, but noticed Naruto give her a little smile. "What is so funny Naruto-kun?" Sakura questioned, realizing he didn't noticing what she was doing.

"Goodbye." Naruto whispered as the wind began to pick up and blew Sakura back into the waterfall. "Hahahaha……What do you think about that Sakura-chan." He continued, walking over to the water. "So Saku……..ow shit." Naruto said gripping his arm, realizing she must of broke most of his bones when she blocked the attack. "Very clever Sakura-chan. O MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said running over to the pink haired kuniochi lying in the water. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

"Too Easy." Sakura smiled as she punched Naruto in the face and sent him skidding across the ground.

"Naruto…Naruto.." Jaraiya muttered, knowing what happened.

"What a sucker. He fell for the oldest trick in the book." Tsunade laughed.

"That was so mean Sakura-chan." Naruto told her as his eyes faded in color and went back to normal. "Hey, what the hell? I can't see."

"Nice try Naruto-kun."

"No, really I can't?"

"**I told you not to use them. You can't handle it yet."**

"Whatever." He inwardly spoke as he ran into some of his clones, causing them to pop.

"I guess I will have to get rid of them all if you're going to hide Naruto-kun."

"No, you will kill me."

"**JISHIN HARETSU!"**(means earthquake..explosion..) Sakura shouted slamming her fists into the ground, causing the ground to explode in waves.

As all the clones in the area disappeared in mass collections, Naruto hopped into the air.

"There you are." She said as she jumped towards Naruto punching him in the stomach, sending him flying into the ground.

"GWAH!" Escaped Naruto's mouth as blood trickled from his lip.

"Yeah go Sakura." Tsunade softly yelled. "Kick his ass."

"Something is not right. I knew he would hold back, but like this." Jaraiya stated.

"Will it work?" Naruto asked completely exhausted from the clones.

"**It should. I guess they actually figured out how to do it."**

"Let's give it a try then. Sakura doesn't believe me." Naruto told the fox as blood began to poor from his eyes.

"Finished already Naruto. You disappointed me." Sakura said running up to him to finish it, sad that he wasn't taking her serious.

In the instant Sakura was about to punch him, Naruto disappeared in a blue blur. Before she could even figure out what was happening she was thrown all the way back into the waterfall, slamming against the rocks.

"Uh." She let out, trying to pick herself up as she saw the blue blur in the distance. Then once again before she could do anything, a fist collided with the rock she was leaning on causing her to fall in the water.

"Na…….Naruto-kun." Sakura stuttered noticing he had the outline of the fox around him, with a single tail flicking around behind him.

"Yeah……Sakura-chan." He growled while quickly restraining her hands behind her head.

"It doesn't hurt." Sakura said as the blue chakra began to recede.

"Not anymore." He continued as his facial features partially went back to normal, leaving him with fangs and heightened senses.

"Sorry to be so ruff Sakura-chan, but I didn't want to be seriously hurt by you."

"Sorry, I thought it was a trick." She told him, look at his eyes.

"It's alright." He said rubbing the side of her cheek, then pressing their lips together.

"God I love your lips." Sakura let out, placing her, now free hands around his neck.

Running his hands around the backside of her body, Naruto intensely began to suck on her neck………..the softly pierced her skin with his fangs.

"Mmmmmm." Sakura whimpered at the pain and then pleasure of Naruto's tongue.

"O man this is getting good." Jaraiya stated whipping out his notebook.

"Don't even think about it." Tsunade yelled punching Jaraiya in the face, sending him flying across the sky.

"Did you hear something?"

"No!" Naruto said running on of his sharpened fingernails up underneath her skirt.

"Hmmm…." She sighed again.

Then just as Naruto was about to grab a hold of her panties a loud yell came from the forest.

"YEAH! GO NARUTO-NIICHAN! GET IT ON!" Konohamaru yelled, while everyone else popped out of the woods, all a little red.

This of course, caused Naruto and Sakura to turn about 300 different shades of red. They couldn't believe they were about to act out a porno for everyone.

"Tsunade-sensei you to."

"Well……we all wanted to see how well Naruto's training went, but I have to admit watching you two was pretty hot."

"Wait. Who is else is here? I can't see." He asked trying to find Sakura.

"You don't want to know."

"Naruto-niichan you have to show me some new moves."

"Sure Konohamaru." Naruto stated finally believing he found Sakura and grabbed a hold of her butt.

"Ah….niichan. Wrong person."

"You pervert." Ino shouted, slapping him in the face.

"Naruto-kun. You're just lucky you can't see." Sakura reassured him.

"Sorry."

As the whole gang headed off to the hospital Lee shouted out one final statement. A statement that you thought he would never think of saying……….something so outrageous it doesn't seem possible…………….it was……….

"I……..am…………..deeply saddened. It seems…….fore me to obtain a girlfriend…..I must………I must………..I MUST LOSE THIS GREEN JUMPSUIT!

I WILL NOT LET MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNOUT!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**(NOT YELLING) THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. ALSO I JUST WANT TO SAY CALL OF DUTY 4 ROCKS...AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...AND HEAR FROM U IN ANOTHER MONTH. **


	10. Chapter 10: Sasuke's Decision

**NOTE:****PLEASE READ!!! ****I WOULD like to THANK the 5 people who reviewed and also thank the 19 who story alerted my story. Well here is the next Chapter. I have been really busy and kinda couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter, so if it is a little dum or boring……I AM TRULY SORRY (Tear) (not really) (about the (Tear)) ONWARD!!!**

_BUT PLEASE REVIEW MAKES ALL OF US WRITERS HAPPY!!!!_

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing**

* * *

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 10: Sasuke's Decision**_

* * *

"Make sure you don't do anything that will disturb your eyes Naruto…."

"But,"

"….and remember you should not be able to see for 2 or 3 days, so…"

"BUT,"

"DON'T TAKE OFF THE BANDAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok Baa-chan."

"Sakura make sure you keep your eyes on him. He is going to have a tough time getting around."

"I'm fine watch." Naruto said as his facial features slightly changed. "SEE!" He continued as he began sniffing around and then finally walked off into a wall. "OWEE! Ah man, more booboos."

"Naruto-kun." Sakura let out as she walked over and gave him a peck on the lips. "Let's go."

"Alright Sakura-chan." He smiled. "We should probably go and pick up Naru."

"Ok." She said, interlocking their arms together before they walked out the door.

"Booboo's?" Tsunade questioned with a giggle.

"O my, Naruto. What happened to your eyes?" Mrs. Haruno stated as she opened the front door.

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"It's ok mom, nothing serious."

"MOMMY!" little Naru stated running up to Sakura. "O, and Dad."

"Thanks." Naruto said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

"Ah….no Naruto. I do not think that is a smart idea."

"Why? As long as you are telling me where to go she will be fine. Plus, She has a death grip on my hair." He told her, pointing his finger up toward his daughter.

"He..he..he." Naru giggled as she dug her hands into hair. "Can we gwet wamon."

"Yeah Sakura-chan. Can we gwet wamon."

"I don't know."

"Pwease." Naru asked.

"Yeah Sakura-chan. Pwease."

"Fine" Sakura answered as if defeated, while her inner self was singing an immaculate chores.

"**RAMON……RAMON……I love RAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"YES!" The father/daughter pair yelled out.

* * *

"That was _soooo_ good." Sakura said as if she was floating on air.

"What? I thought you hated it."

"Well I, ever since you ah………..When you left I really missed you, so I went to Ichiraku to think about you."

"Awwwwww…….Sakura-chan….thats…….so nice." He told her with tears rolling down from his bandages.

"Yweah, so nwice." Naru stated with tears rolling down her face. "Gwets me evewy twime."

"You baka. Now I have to change your bandages."

"Sorry."

"Come on lets get inside and get Naru ready for bed."

"Fine." Naruto said fiddling with his keys. "FOUND IT!!'

After successfully unlocking the front door, they made their way inside and got Naru ready for bed.

"It iz ownly eight o cwock."

"I know, but you need your sleep."

"Awight mommy, goodnight."

"Goodnight Naru. Where is your father?"

"O, he aweady said goodnight."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you to mommy." She said with a big smile.

"She is just like her father." Sakura thought while leaving the room. "Where is he?"

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" (Boomboomboomboomboomboomboom)(CLANK)(THUD) "AAAHHH!" (SMACK)

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura began as she ran outside.

"Booboo's……Booboooooo'ssss……….Ow……..tzzzz……..ah……..tzzzz…….ah……..tzzz……ah."

"Naruto what happened to you?"

"Well I was on the roof and then…"

"Why were you on the roof? Are you retarded?"

"NO! I was just……..ah……I DON'T KNOW WHY, but I tripped and fell and then…….OOOWWW!"

"Get in the house."

"Yes sir…..ma'am…ha."

* * *

"Stop being such a baby." Sakura hollered as she pulled of the bandages on his eyes.

"But it hurts." Naruto told her, as she pulled off the last piece.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura expressed, as she looked into his faded, bloodshot eyes. "Why did this happen?"

"I was able to use these eyes when ever I was angered. Because the chakra of the fox is being pushed into my system, I believe it is because I was not turning into my demon cloak form. I just need to get used to my new chakra. I also believe that I will be able to control my own new version of the Kyuubi Cloak at will and not experience the deadly side effects. The red eyes, burning chakra, all gone. Once the Kyuubi's chakra is completely merged into my own I will have limitless possibilities. I truly believe I will be able to call out all nine tails without a transformation."

"That sounds pretty dangerous. Are sure about this?" Sakura said sitting on his lap, so she could finish putting on the bandages.

"Is that necessary?"

"No, but how could I do this." Sakura began, as she started to suck on his neck.

"The most beautiful woman in the world and I can not even look at her face."

"Well, then why don't you just _feel_ the most beautiful woman in the world." She whispered, placing her back against his chest.

Sakura moaned as Naruto softly massaged every inch of her body. Her chest, her stomach, her shoulder, her fingers, and everything else that was her, was not left untouched. Naruto made sure he did not stop until he memorized every little curve of his pink haired beauty.

"Wooow." Sakura let escape as her lips met Naruto's.

"You feel amazing."

"After that, I feel like, like……mmmmmm."

"What can I say? I am a genius."

"No, you're an idiot."

"DWAH?" Naruto muffled as his head it the back of the chair. "Thanks."

"Yeah, but you _my baka_." Sakura whispered, giving him chills down his spine.

* * *

"Daddy LOOKY!" Naru shouted, while swimming in one of the pools by the waterfall.

"What is it? I can't see remember."

"O yeah, twake a gwuess."

"Is it a rock?"

"No, it is a snake."

"PUT IT DOWN!!!!!!!" Naruto squealed as ran towards his daughter's voice.

With blinding speed (literally) and pure stupidity Naruto yanked the snake out of Naru's hand.

"DADDY!" Naru Screamed.

"DWAH!" Naruto said drooling and then passed out.

Then, out of pure boredom, the snake let go of Naruto's hand and slithered away.

"WOW! Why is……why is…..everything so…..so……WeRiEd!" Naruto laughed stupidly as he sat up. "What…..happened?"

"Mommy iz tweaching me abowt medwizne and she knew you wuld do somtng dum so she gave me antwi….medwizne for snakes and tings."

"OOOOOOO! But is still feel…….WeRiEd."

"Well I fowgot wit one was for da snake so …..I uh….kinda gave you awl of dem."

"WHAT!?"

"I PANICKIDED!"

"How many did you use?"

"Mommy said deir were 27 in mwy bag."

"DWAH!" Naruto said falling backwards.

"Daddy?"

"I will be fine. I just need to rest."

Picking himself up Naruto walked a few feet away from where Naru had been swimming. Forming a few hand signs Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground. Instantly the ground rose to about his waist, caved inward, and then hardened.

"Watcha makin."

"A spa." Naruto said as water from the waterfall filled it up. "Katon."

"HOT!" Naru yelled as she took a step inside.

"Ahhh……perfect."

"Were did youw get dat zcar fwom?"

"An old friend."

"Are you ever going to see him again?"

"Yeah."

"Is he bad?"

"………..Yeah, and I am going to pay him pack with some interest."

"Watz incest."

"AH, don't worry about it."

"Naruto-niichan." A voice called out from the forest.

"Konohamaru? Is that you?"

"Yep. I want to learn some new jutsu. Can you teach me?"

"Well sorry, Konohamaru. I can't help you today."

"Well, why not?" He demanded.

"Because my daughter drugged me." Naruto laughed.

"O, well how about tomorrow? Can you do it then?"

"Sure no problem. Bring your A game and be sure not to eat."

"Are you serious? No food."

"Just eat. 6:00 a.m. here."

"Ok, Naruto-niichan." Konohamaru began. "But, can you at least show me something cool?"

"Alright fine." Naruto answered, standing up.

* * *

"So, this is Naruto Uzumaki." A man said as he looked out form a distance onto the field. "He certainly doesn't look special, but then again, Sasuke-kun thought he killed him. This is going to make things complicated." The man continued as he watched the little, pink haired girl run over to the others.

"Well let's see if it will work." Naruto told them, as he held out his hand.

"A Rasengan."

"Yep."

"But I have already seen it."

"Nwo, dis one is differwent."

"Actually Naru, it is different. It is another thing I have been working on."

As Naruto pushed his arms out and stretched them out in front of his body, he began to explain. Just think of the finishing style of a kamahamaha.Without the Wave.

"The original Rasengan, as well as my new Elemental Rasengan's have all been held near my hand. But I think I found a better use for the original." Naruto started as the size of the Rasengan equaled the size of his head.

"This is going to be so cool."

"Now, I just concentrate…..my chakra into my arms…..and compress all the chakra in the Rasengan." He trailed as the Rasengan shrunk to a hand size. "I….should……be…able…….to do…….THIS!"

(BOOOOM!) Like the sound of an explosion, the Rasengan was propelled out of Naruto's hands, throwing him to the ground.

Flying rapidly into the distance, the Rasengan hit the edge of the forest and began to blow apart every tree it touched.

"O SHIT!" The man stated as the Rasengan zoomed past his head. "I better get away from that."

"Dat is CWOOOL!"

"Yeah, but it isn't finished yet. Eventually the Rasengan will become unstable, because I will not be there to control it. The compressed charka should implode on its self and…."

(SSSSSHHHHBOOOM!) Echoed through out the area as a giant circular explosion rose above the trees.

"Naruto-niichan, that was amazing."

"Wicked." Naruto told. "Dad is so CWOOOOL!"

"Dad?" The man questioned as he pulled himself up from the rumble. "Sasuke-kun will want to know about this." The man thought while running away from the area. "What power."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Konoha…..actually you might need to help me to the hospital." Naruto responded before passing out.

"Billboard Brow."

"Yes, Ino Pig?"

"We have a new patient in room 101."

"Ok, I will be right there."

"Naruto-niichan."

"Daddy….Wake…UP!" Naru screamed, while pulling on his fingers.

"Room 101." Sakura stated as she looked up at the folder on the door. "Two binders think…..ah……Naruto-kun."

"Mommy."

"DEMON!" Konohamaru yelled as he pointed a finger at Sakura."

"What?"

"Noth…nothing."

"WHO IS A DEMON!" Sakura screamed, sending Konohamaru flying across Konoha.

"Super Scary." Naru whispered.

"So Naru……….what happened?"

"Notin."

"Don't lie. What happened?"

"Ok, I…….uh……DIS." Naru said. "I took dese so I cwold help Dad, even dough you old me not two."

"How many did you use?"

"All of dem."

"WHAT? HE COULD DIE!" Sakura panicked.

"INO!"

"YES?" She answered, appearing out of thin air.

"Watch my daughter."

"But…."

"Please."

"Ok Sakura."

* * *

"I hate the hospital!" Naruto told the motionless girl next to him.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Yep, that's me."

"Your to careless. You really had me scared."

"You worry too much."

(SLAP!) "NO I DON'T! I…….I don't want to lose you. I tell you this all the time. Stop being so careless."

"Sakura-chan…………..I hate the hospital."

"DWAH!" Sakura let out as she stared up at Naruto. "I know you do. Naru…….Naruto-kun, your eyes."

"Heeeee, two or three days my butt. Try one and half."

"Baka." Sakura smiled.

"I have been out for awhile now, haven't I?"

"Yeah." Sakura mouthed as she snuggled up next to him.

"I'm always causing you so much pain……….I'm sorry."

"Naruto-kun…….I..."

"Are you off work?" Naruto asked, not letting her finish the comment.

"Yeah."

"I must be pretty lat…..or early then." He spoke. "Stay here with me for a little while."

"Of course." Sakura told him, as he squeezed her tight, then gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Ah……AH…SASUKE-KUN…..mmmmmm."

"Mmmmmm……." Sasuke moaned back.

"Sasuke-kun……I'm…..I'm………AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Karin?"

"Uh…….nothing." She said, pulling herself off of him.

"Sasuke-kun……..Sasuke-kun." Man shouted as he burst through the door.

"Hn?"

"O Karin…….Did I come at a bad time? Did you enjoy the ride Karin?" Suigetsu stated.

"Shut UP!" Karin yelled, sending a fist into his fast, liquefying him into a puddle.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"O yes, well……in my observation of Konoha village, I discovered something very interesting.

"Hn?"

"I saw a man."

"AND?" He asked really annoyed.

"He had blonde, wild hair……and a scar across his chest."

"What?" Sasuke answered shocked.

"Yeah……and his name is Naruto."

By the time he was finished with the speech, Sasuke looked as if he was going to freak.

"O!...It also appears that he has a daughter."

"What color is her hair?"

"Um……pink."

"I see, so Naruto and Sakura had a child. Not surprised." Sasuke laughed. "This is my chance?"

"Chance for what?" Karin asked.

"To break his heart. I will not kill him, yet. But this will be just as painful."

"Don't hurt that child." Karin stated.

"I will not, I'm………just going to tell his those very powerful and loving words Sakura told me the day I left the village." Sasuke laughed again. "O God, I can not wait to see the look on his face. He is going to be so devastated. He will become a complete wreck. His whole little world will come crashing down and who knows he might even kill himself. Hahahahahaha."

"When will you leave for the village?"

"Tomorrow? I will go alone." Sasuke made clear. "This will be exciting……..Naruto**-kun**."

* * *

_**PLEASE READ! Well there you go another chapter………..I JUST HOPE I get some REVIEWS this time……………makes me HaPpY! ………AND encourages me to write……………..i will not know if im doing good or BAD if know one lets me know……………anyway,,,,,,,,,see ya later……….**_


	11. Chapter 11: The New Team

**NOTE: ****PLEASE READ ME!!**** I am seriously thinking about stopping this story. I am sure all you writers out there don't enjoy writing a story just for your heath. I really don't know why I keep updating when I only get 4 reviews a chapter. WHAT is the POINT of writing something if your never going to know how good it ISSSSS. Is it REALLY that HARD to review someone's story. I KNOW I review EVERY chapter I read on this site BECAUSE it lets the WRITER know how well he is doing. It is kind of frustrating when over 60 people read your story and you can't even get half of them to send you a review. I'm not trying to sound like an ass, but I believe I'm being pretty reasonable. I started this story for fun, but now it is more like a chore. If someone is going to write something for you out there, then why not let them know what you think about it. PLEASE SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS. I guess I will make my decision after I see how many reviews I get this chapter. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing……….unfortunately.**

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE NOTE AT THE TOP!! **

* * *

* * *

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 11: The New Team**_

* * *

* * *

"Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru shouted as he arrived at the training ground. "Baka! He is probably still asleep."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, wake…………up." Sakura struggled as she pulled him out of bed.

"What is………..a cheeseburger…………anyway."

"You are……such……..a…baka. You should be helping……Konohamaru……this morning."

"Kono……….ahhhh." Naruto yawned.

"5…….4……..3……..2……….1."

"O shit. I completely forgot about Konohamaru." Naruto panicked, throwing on a pair of shorts, his headband, and vest. "Why didn't you remind me Sakura-chan?"

"I DID!" She screamed sending Naruto flying out a window.

* * *

"It's already been a hour. I'm going to fucking kill him."

"ahhh."

"Can't he be on time for anything?"

"ahhhhhHH!"

"GOD, I swear when I see him………"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (BAAAMMM!)

"What the hell!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran alongside the giant crater in the ground.

"Sak……Sakura……chan….so…rry." Naruto said face first into the ground.

"She isn't human I know. DEMON!"

"OWEEE!"

"Naruto-niichan……..get ……up." He said trying to pull him up.

"She is too crazy." Naruto expressed. "But I guess that is why I lover her."

"So, niichan what will you teach me………huh?"

"How about the rasengan."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"No."

"Aw man, so not cool."

"Just kidding."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"YEAH!" Naruto mocked.

"Alright, just tell me what I need to do sensei."

"Sensei? I guess I kind of like the sound of that."

"SWWWEEETTTT!"

"First thing we need is…….."

"Naruto-kun. Hokage-sama has requested your presence." The dog masked ANBU stated.

"BORING!" Naruto pouted. "Come on Konohamaru."

"She requested only you Naruto-kun."

"Later, Narut….."

"I said lets go Konohamaru." Naruto continued without a care.

"As I said Hokage-sama has……"

"What………are_**you**_ going to stop me?" Naruto said as sinister as possible. "Shut up and go home."

"Even if it is over something like this, I must do what I am told."

"Well lets see it." Naruto snapped, as he appeared behind the man.

"Um…….I ah."

"As I said Konohamaru, let's go."

"Hai…….scary."

* * *

"What do you want Baa-chan?"

"Baa-chan……tsk……Were giving you a team Naruto."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. You will be given two genin and will need to train them as best as you can."

"I barely have time for my own train. This is shit."

"QUITE YOUR BITCHING NARUTO! Its already been decided."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"No."

"Whatever. Then you know what? I have a request."

"Alright fine."

"Konohamaru will be in my team to, so I have time to train him as well."

"Train him…….why?"

"We can't forget about who's going to take over the title of Hokage after me right." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I need to work on my skills and catch up to Naruto-sensei." Konohamaru smiled back.

"If anything it's reversed. Naruto should be catching up to you Konohamaru." Tsunade laughed. "After all you are a chunin and Naruto is still a genin."

"O yeah, haha. I guess technically you are my superior Konohamaru."

"Yes, now bow down before your king hahahaha."

"DON"T GET COCKY OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto warned.

"YES SENSEI!" He bowed.

"Good. Now when do I meet them?"

"Three hours, 11:00 a.m., room 103." She stated. "And Naruto they won't be completely hopeless. They both failed the chunin exams, so at least they have some knowledge."

"Let's go sensei."

"Hai Kon…..SHUT UP KONOHAMARU!"

"HAI SENSEI!"he bowed.

"Naruto-kun is turned out to be a really good looking kid."

"Shizune he is 21, not a kid. But still I won't want to call him a man just yet. I prefer number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja."

* * *

"Hey…….Naruto-sensei."

"What?" Naruto questioned as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

"_Girls bathhouse._" Konohamaru smirked.

"Sorry, I can't do that any……."

"What happened to the number one, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja? And even better yet……I bet I find an even better looking girl than Sakura."

"Alright let's do it."

"Yeah."

"**Sexy Jutsu**." They both shouted as two beauties appeared in the street.

"Naruto-sensei…."

"Huh?"

"We should change into swimsuit for now. I can see your breast through that vest."

"Right." Naruto stated as each transformed there clothes into swimsuits. "I am definitely the hottest woman in Konoha."

"Alright let get into the hot spring sensei."

As they walked into the hot spring and replaced their swimsuits with towels Naruto began.

"Lesson number one Konohamaru……chakra control. First person to release the jutsu loses."

"Hai Naruto-sensei."

"Shhhh. Don't say my name stupid."

"Sorry."

"Recon time." Naruto whispered as he dove into the water.

"Hai sensei." Konohamaru followed, diving in.

"It is impossible to see in this water. It is way to dark and there is so much steam." Naruto thought.

"Heeee, I know right. He is pretty good looking Iori-chan."

"Yeah, Iori-chan are you finally going to tell him."

"O no……..O no o no o no o no." Konohamaru panicked.

"What?"

"That girl….right over there." Konohamaru said pointing down from the rocks they were hidden behind. "That girl, underneath the little waterfall next to us…..she ah….I a……..kind of like her…..and if she…..ifshe…….seesmehere……imgoingtoruin……mychance." He said like there was no tomorrow.

"Ssshhh."

"But."

"Hold on, I think they are talking about someone. Let's mover closer." Naruto told him as they appeared right above them, hidden by the rocks.

"I can't look."

"Shut up Kono…….Ko….Kai-chan. It's okay, all three are wearing towels."

"Ok….I guess I will look……Naru…Namiso Ramon……Nami-chan."

"So will you tell him…..?"

"Yes. Today is the day I confess my love for…..Konohamaru-kun."

"WHAT!?" Konohamaru screamed.

"Shut up stupid." Naruto squeaked, putting a hand across his mouth. "Wahhh…….wa…WAHHH!"

As the boys slid on down the rocks and into the water right next to the girls……….

"Ah shit."

"Aaaahhhhh booboo's."

"So what about you two?" One of the girls asked.

"Huh?" Naruto squeaked.

"Who do you want to confess your love to?"

"I am not really interested in anyone, but if I did I would also choose that Konohamaru kid……so hot. But I think I would rather cheer you on."

"Really thank you." Iori smiled at (Kai).

"What about you Nami-chan, eh?" Kai urged on.

"O me Kai. I would confess to Naruto Uzumaki. He is so strong. If you ever seen him training…….oooo…the way his muscles flex, his wild, blonde hair, chiseled abs, and most importantly his heart melting smile. It just makes you want to die. I would so do him."

"WOW! He sounds soooo dreaming." One of the girls commented.

"Yeah……..amazing." Said the other.

"I guess I can see that, but he **is** just a genin, like me. He probably doesn't have any talent." Iori mocked.

"WHAT?" Nami asked with a face that could put someone to death.

"Um……I think we should go now." Kai spoke.

"If you really are serious about Naruto you will have a tough time." Iori spoke.

"O yeah, why is that?"

"Because Sakura-sensei is his lover and she has a kid with him."

"Really? Sensei huh?"

"Yeah, honestly I don't know what is so special about him, besides his looks."

"I am sure you wouldn't. You could never truly understand, so I think you should stop there." Nami spoke seriously. "Come on Kai."

"You sure you want to leave? Sensei said she would be here soon."

"KONO…….ah….KIA, LEAVING NOW!" Nami stuttered, pulling her towards the entrance.

"So how is everything with Naruto-kun………Billboard Brow."

"Amazing……Ino Pig."

"Mommy can we gwet wamon layter."

"Sure Naru."

"O no?" Naruto almost cried.

"The demon comes." Konohamaru whimpered. "We are so dead."

"Quick Kai over here."

"Iori, how is my pupil."

"Pretty good sensei." Iori smiled. "Sensei?"

"Yes."

"That blonde haired woman over there is after your Naruto."

"What?"

"You say Sakura's a demon, well the girl you like is the devil."

"Yeah, mommy go bweat er up."

"So you think you can steal Naruto-kun away from Sakura?" Ino states as the six girls walked up behind the two.

"No not at all. I just thought he looked good."

"She is lying sensei. She said that she would nail him." Iori stated.

"O really. Well turn around and face me if you're serious."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"I said turn around. I am being overly nice."

"No."

"AH!" Sakura let out in frustration spinning (Nami) around so she could see her. "Nar…Naru."

"Sensei what's wrong?"

"THOSE WHISKERS CAN'T FOOL ME NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, punching him in the face, sending him flying into the rocks in the water. "WAS THIS YOUR IDEA KONOHAMRU?"

"NO!" He lied, pointing at Naruto. "All his."

"You LYING BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he stood up in the water, revealing his muscles and other parts if it had not been for the towel.

"AAAHHH! I can't believe you two." Iori screamed. "Especially you Kon-kun." She continued with disappointment as she turned to leave.

"**I'm going to kill you Naruto-kun**."

"Konohamaru, quick we are making an escape." Naruto said as Kon appeared next to him.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Sakura hollered, preparing to charge.

"IORI! You said I didn't have talent well……..what…about…….THIS!" Naruto shouted, as all the water blew out from underneath him, spraying the girls. "And now the finale." He continued, as the wind came soaring into the hot spring blowing off the girls towels.All girls as in all but Naru..

"AAHHH!" The girls screamed. "You pervert."

Naruto quickly picked up Kon, who was dieing of blood loss, and threw him over his shoulder.

"Tell me Iori. If I have no talent, then explain to me why I'm the first person in history to do this." Naruto smiled, as the wind blew back in.

Within a few moments the wind became amazingly fierce. The howling was horrific, then all the girls froze as the noticed the wind was concentrated around Naruto's lower body, mostly his feet.

"LATER!" Naruto finished as the wind picked him slightly off the ground, then in seconds blasted Naruto out of the roof of the bathhouse like an explosion. Sending him flying into air.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHITTTTT!" Naruto panicked as the wind disappeared.

"Naruto you crazy ass. You…..you just flew."

"It's experimental you idiot, I can't control something like that. WE ARE GOING TO DIEEEE!"

"**YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"**

"WHAT?"

"**JUST TURN THE GROUND TO MUD OR SOMETHING. WE HAVE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER JUSTU'S FOR HOW LONG NOW? YOU BAKA!"**

"O yeah." Naruto laughed. "**CHITON! DIEDOWAKU JUTSU!"**

In an instant the ground below turned into a muddy mess.

"Ewwww." Kon and Naruto complained at the same time.

"Sak….Sakura….sensei. I guess he has some talent. Amazing."

"Ho……holy shit." Ino stuttered."

"Dwaddy is so _cwool_."

"Looks like are next Hokage isn't just going to be the strongest ninja in Konoha, but also…….the world." Sakura smiled, slamming her fist into the ground. "**BAKA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**"

* * *

"Owe……booboo's"

"Will you shut up about booboo's." Kon snapped. "Are you two?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT?"

"Whatever, we need to get to room 103 quick; it is already 11:30."

* * *

"I hope the team we are joining doesn't have and perverted or baka sensei." The girl stated.

"It's a shame we had to switch teams, but I don't care."

"Yeah…….hey Kazu hurry up with that eraser."

"Hello everyo…….." (PLOP)

"HAHAHAHAHA! O that was priceless." Kazu shouted. "Iori? What's wrong?"

"YOU TWO PERVERTS!" Iori screamed.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah we are not perverts." Kon added.

"I don't want to talk to you Kon-kun. I am not sure about you anymore."

"Iori-chan……..I'm sorry." Kon said saddened. "Naruto-sensei, I will be waiting on the roof."

"I can't believe I felt for him…….pervert."

"Konohamaru is a good person and is not a pervert. The reason why we went in there is to relive an old memory that we shared six years ago. Also, he…..um….bet me that he could find someone prettier than Sakura-chan in there. To him at least, I think he did." Naruto spoke calming making Iori blush.

"He is right Iori. You should know that more than anyone the Konohamaru isn't like that." The new man Kazu stated.

"I guess your right."

"Iori and Kazu, roof top." Naruto pointed, disappearing from sight.

"What a baka? He still has the eraser on his head." Kazu smirked.

"Yeah he is a baka, but he is amazingly strong." Iori smiled.

"It is about time." Naruto let out as Iori and Kazu appeared. "Alright, have a seat next to Kon."

"So why don't you all tell me about yourselves. You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future dreams."

"My first name is Konohamaru. I like…….um… My dislikes are Sakura's inner demon. My dream is to become the 7th Hokage. Right after Naruto-sensei."

"My first name is Iori. I like……um… My dislike is Naruto-sensei. And my dream is to become a skilled medical ninja even better then sensei and Hokage-sama."

"My first name is Kazu. I like to laugh. Dislikes are people who are full of themselves. Dreams…….not sure."

"Ok…….well how abo…" Naruto began.

"What about you sensei?" Iori asked.

"Me…..um….My hobby is Ramon. I like to compare all kinds of different types. My dislikes are Sakura-chan's inner demon. And my dream…..well my reality is that I am going to become the 6th Hokage."

"I didn't hear anything about liking Sakura-chan or your daughter in there." Iori mocked.

"That is because I asked you what you liked……… Not what you loved. There is a big difference in the two."

"That was so cool." Kazu stated.

"Alright, now it is time for the test. Well not THE time."

"Test? What test?"

"To see if you are worthy of becoming my subordinates. Also to see if you are worthy of taking a private test to become chunin."

"Let's do it." Kazu said.

"Yeah." Iori laughed.

"Training ground nine at 1:00 a.m."

"What?" Iori and Kazu questioned.

"Trust me; Naruto-sensei is going to make this test a lot better than the original." Kon smiled.

"Yep. Make sure you don't eat a thing within that hour before." Naruto laughed. "We don't want you throwing it up." He calmly told them. "DISMISSED!"

"HAI!" They all shouted as they disappeared.

"Later Naruto-Sensei."

"Later Konohamaru."

"Just say Kon it is easier."

"Alright…..later."

They finished as they left to prepare for the next mornings test.

"O man……..I am going to have to see Sakura-chan………..…booboo's."

* * *

* * *

**Well thanks for reading……….and hopefully you will review this chapter…….**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

** PLEASE READ TOP NOTE!!**

**Shippidun 51 and 52 rocked. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Test

**NOTE:****PLEASE READ ME!! ****Sup everyone I already finished 13 but I will wait until next month to post it. THANK YOU TO THE FEW PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. …………. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. Well thanks for everything and PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWIN…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing……….unfortunately.**

**I almost forgot………character descriptions**

**Konohamaru**

**He is 17 years old. Naruto like hairstyle, expect more of it in his face……….6'0" with a netted t-shirt, with black cargo shorts, and chunin vest……more mature looking. **

**Iori**

**She is 16 years old. Neck long blue hair, with gold eyes……….5'5" with a out fit that is similar to Ino's…..expect it is a dark red outfit with white stripes along the sides. And lets see she is very cute,**

**Kazu**

**He is 17 years old. Eye level, black hair and green eyes. 6'1". With a short sleeve black jacket and black shorts. Decent looking kind of guy.**

* * *

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 12: The Test And The Unwelcome Guest**_

* * *

"Sakura-chan is going to murder meeeeeeeeeeee." Naruto whimpered as he arrived at the front door of his home.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he came bursting through the front door.

"S….s….s.." She stuttered as she came jumping into Naruto's arms.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto worried.

"S……sss…….sssss…….sppppider."

"You're a BAKA!" Naruto expressed, dropping her body to the floor.

"Ouch…..boo…….ow. You ASS! Why did you drop me?"

"You scared the SHIT out of me. I thought something happened to you." Naruto said, turning away. "Tsh, just a spider."

"Well, thank you for worrying." Sakura told him, walking up behind him.

(BBBAAAAMMM!)

"Uwah!" Naruto let out as he collapsed onto the ground.

"That's for going to the girl's bath. YOU PERVERTED PIG!."

"Tha……that's ….not true. Aw god, I think you broke a few of my ribs."

"YOU DESERVE IT!"

"Kon and I……..were just….ow..reliving some old memories….an…and he made a bet……….. (huff) ……. he could find someone in there……. more beautiful than you."

"Naruto-kun……………YOU BLEW ALL OF OUR TOWELS OFF YOU PIG!"

"ARE YOU BLIND!" Naruto screamed, in obvious pain. "Even……even though I did that…….weren't you watch me. The whole time……..I never took my eyes off you. They didn't wonder around. Compared to you beauty……..there is no comparison with others." Naruto finished, gasping for air. "DAMMIT, I got to give them that test today."

"Naruto-kun." Sakura let out with slightly teary eyes.

Now that she thought about it……..Naruto took a quick glance at her body, then stared into her eyes the whole time. She had every right to be angry with him and she knew it, but she felt a little bad. Naruto wasn't the person to do something that would hurt her. She knew that he was a good man and needed to trust the fact that he wouldn't do wrong towards her.

"Stupid spider. If she didn't scream I could have escaped without booboo's." Naruto muttered, when he felt a pair of hands pull him onto his back.

"I'm sorry." Sakura stated as she rested his head on her lap. Gently, she pulled her hair away form her face and kissed his lips.

"No, I am the one who is sorry. You are right. I still shouldn't have gone in there." Naruto whispered as he put a hand onto her cheek.

"It's ok Naruto-kun." Sakura told him, placing her hand over his.

"You are so beautiful, it kill's me. There is nothing I could say or do, that could ever express just how much I love you. Well, I guess I could say that I would die for you, sell me soul for you, and do anything and everything just for you."

"You…….are such…(sniff) a baka. It's like you just randomly say the sweetest things."

"I know……..pretty cool huh? ……..Seriously…I mean it."

"I wish I didn't punch you so hard."

"I deserved it."

"God…….you don't know how bad I _want_ you right know." Sakura purred into his ear.

"Shouldn't have punched me so hard." Naruto laughed, looking at her saddened face.

"Come on. Let's get you onto the bed."

"Aaahhh!" Naruto yawned as Sakura took off his vest.

"Well this shouldn't affect you that much now." Sakura said running her glowing hand across his chest. Your abs are so hot Naruto-kun." Sakura continued, leaning over his body.

"So are your breast Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled, looking down her shirt.

"Baka!" Sakura quickly recovered, sitting up blushing

"Did I tell you that Iori is one of the two genin on my team."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is the test the same as Kakashi's?"

"Basically."

"I hope you will be okay." She said. "Well…………I could give you a little something to make you feel better." She blushed, stripping down to her bra and panties.

"Sa…Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered, as the trail of blood flowed out of his nose.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura mouthed, throwing a leg over his head, while quickly removing his shorts and boxers. "All read hard Naruto-kun."

"Your ass is in my face…….why wouldn't I be." He spoke, pulling down her panties. "Wet already Sakura-chan??"

"I'm right up against your _HARD_ body….." Sakura drained out, taking a quick lick at his tip.

"Ah……" Naruto said in shock. "Alright fine, I see how it is. Let's start with one." He continued, slipping a finger insider her.

"Mmmmm…….bastard." She moaned, licking along the side of his manhood. Then, softly she took his tip into her mouth.

"How…..about we skip to four." Naruto smiled as he used two fingers from each hand to fill her up.

"Ah…ahaah….stop….curling your…mm fingers." She moaned as she quickly took him all the way into her mouth.

"I'm not ………going…..to…..ah…..crack Sakura-chan." Naruto let out as he slid his tongue insider her.

"Hoo…holy shit……..Naruto-kun." She whimpered. "I am not let…ting….you win." She finished, deciding to swallow.

"Ah……I cant………." He dropped, as he slid his tongue around her clit, while pushing his fingers back insider her.

"I'm….cumming." They shouted together, losing themselves to each other.

"We tied." Sakura giggled, giving a final lick, while Naruto did the same.

"Yeah………It's so weird."

"What's weird?"

"That a baby can come out of here." Naruto answered spreading her apart, trying to get a good look inside.

"STOP IT YOU DORK!" Sakura shouted, crushing his head between her legs.

"OW…ow….ok, ok, sorry."

"It's alright." She told him, spinning around so she could lie across his body. "Can we wait here until you leave?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, throwing a cover over the two. "It feels so right."

"??"

"The way you lay in my arms. You just look so cute when you look up at me." Naruto laughed, turning his head toward the wall. "Yeah……I know…..I'm a dork."

"No……..your amazing." She replied kissing the side of his cheek.

"Thank you." He smirked, squeezing her tight.

* * *

"Your scar is about half way gone." Sakura stated, running her chakra covered hand across Naruto's chest. "A little more……..to…..go."

"I better get going. It is already twelve thirty." He yawned, crawling out of the bed. "Get some rest."

"Naruto-kun, wait." Sakura hurried as she grabbed his hand, softly pushing it against her face. "I love you." She continued, kissing the top of his hand.

"Your just too cute." Naruto blushed. "I love you two."

* * *

"12:59 a.m.!" Kazu stated

"Yo!" Naruto shouted from behind Iori.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out.

"Hahahahahahahaha. That was awesome sensei. You should have seen your face Iori." Kazu laughed hysterically.

"Shout up."

"It was….pretty funny." Kon smiled.

"Alright listen up, the test is simple. Each of you will need to obtain a bell from me. As you can see they are tied up right here on my belt." Naruto pointed.

"But there is only two."

"Good point Kazu. You see, I'm testing your ability so I can see if you are ready of becoming chunin. Kon has already proven himself, so you two get ready."

"HAI!"

"Konohamaru, I want you take those water balloons by the tree over there."

"Why?"

"Because your going to pop them using your chakra." Naruto said, chucking one at him. "I can get more if you need them."

"Can't you be a little more informative?"

"No."

"I will be over by the river." Naruto said, throwing his vest aside.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Iori asked.

"No clue." Kazu answered. "Let's just wait for him to drop his guard."

"Attack me with the intent to kill or you won't get anywhere." Naruto spoke.

"**Sooo…. What are you going to do to them?**"

"Nothing."

"**Nothing.**"

"I want to set up those seals I have been working on."

"**Are you not underestimating them kit.**"

"No…...I have shadow clones in the river and all over the forest. They will watch my back."

"**I wonder what is going to happen.**"

"Alright." Naruto said, throwing out a pretty long and wide scroll. (Poof!) Echoed as 1500 pounds of weights appeared in the center circle of the scroll.

"**You are crazy.**"

"I know." Naruto laughed, taking out some ink while kicking off his sandals.

"This might be bad." Iori and Kazu spoke.

* * *

"GOD! WHY WONT IT POP!"

* * *

"OK! Finished drawing and now time for the final touch." Naruto smirked, putting his hands and feet on the designated spaces.

"**Your in a pretty embarrassing position.**" The fox pointed out.

"Blow me. Here we……go." Naruto began as the seal crept up his body.

* * *

"Now is our chance……….GO!"

"Eat THIS!" Iori shouted, as she jumped out of the woods, slamming her fist into the ground.

"Good job." Kazu spoke. "We got him now." He continued as the earthquake spread through the ground.

"Can't stop it can you sensei?"

"No………..but they can." Naruto told them as five shadow clones flew out form the river.

"Don't"

"Ever"

"Under-"

"Estimate"

"US!"

The clones shouted as the slammed there hands into the earth.

"**CHITON! DIEDOWAKU JUTSU!" **They shouted, causing the giant sized quake into a muddy pit.

"Holy shit." Kazu remarked. "We don't have a chance."

"If you quit your bitching and be patient you would. I am starting my new training tonight." Naruto said, standing up.

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head, when the seals began to settle. Two, spiral, shaped seals wrapped around his arms. Two appeared at his ankles and one spiral seal wrapped around his lower neck.

"Finally." Naruto released, taking a step forward. "Woo…..woooo." He continued, trying to get his balance. "AH!" He screamed as his face ate the ground, forming a descent size crater.

"What happened sensei?" Iori asked worriedly.

"Well, it is like wearing an extra 1500 pounds of padding, but without it being in the way."

"You are crazy." Kazu stated.

"Maybe……..WAH! I want to die……. It is so heavy. I……can…barely….move." Naruto smirked.

"KAZU GO!"

"RIGHT!" He shouted back, jumping up over Naruto, spinning himself forward into a downward kick.

"GET HIM KAZU! HE CAN'T MOVE!"

"I KNOW!" He replied, bringing his foot right towards Naruto's head.

"SHIT CAN'T MOVE...JUST KIDDING!"

In a pretty fast motion, Naruto grabbed a hold of Kazu's leg, swing him around in a circle and then finally throwing him in the river. As Naruto turned back Iori's fist immediately collided with his face.

(POOF!)

"A clone?" Iori thought, noticing a hole in the crater that Naruto made. "DAMN!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"It won't break." Kon complain, pumping his chakra in a circular direction.

"It will. You just need to figure out what you need to do. Watch."

Taking the balloon into his hand, Naruto smothered it with his chakra. Instantly it began to expand until it finally gave way and popped.

"Coooool."

"What did you see?"

"I went all over the place, and then blew up."

"Sooooo……..what does that tell you?"

"You have to……" Kon stopped, grabbing a balloon. "NOW!" He said moving his hand all over the sides of the water balloon, applying his chakra to every spot he could.

(POP!)

"Very good Kon."

"Thank you Naruto-sensei."

"Here." Naruto yawned, throwing him a rubber ball.

"What do I………"

"Now……..Blow that up with your chakra." Naruto finished, walking back towards the river.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"BASTARD! He got my clothes all wet."

"We need a plan." Iori explained, pulling Kazu out of the river.

"Ya think."

"He isn't going easy on us. This is really hard."

"We aren't putting in enough effort."

"Time to set up the traps." Iori grinned sinisterly.

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are."

Naruto made his way into a grassy field, while he looked for his subordinates.

"WOW! The moon his so big tonight." Naruto stated, flopping onto the ground. "SHIT! Neji still hasn't given me an answer. Mmmm……..Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed, wanting his pink haired beauty.

"Now Iori." Kazu whispered.

"Right."

"It is about time. I was waiting for every. Let's see what you got Iori." Naruto jumped with excitement, grabbing her right fist, only to get struck by her left foot.

Turning her body into him, Iori's kick pushed him across the ground. "Just a little further." She thought. "NOW KAZU!" Iori shouted, send another punch toward his face.

Naruto instinctively looked behind him, but saw nothing. He **did** feel the side of Iori's fist colliding with his face, sending him flying across the ground.

"That **wont **happen again." Naruto expressed, getting in his fighting stance.

"O……..but it will." Iori smiled, pointing toward his feet.

"GOTCHA SENSEI!" Kazu laughed as his hands grabbed onto Naruto's legs.

"Shit." Naruto grinned, realizing he was standing right in front of the hole he dug earlier.

"**Water Prison Jutsu!**" Kazu sighed, as water quickly rushed over him. "Get it know Iori."

"OK!" Iori beamed, pushing her hands quickly into the water, yanking off the bells. "WE WIN!"

"Good job." Naruto gargled. "NOT!" (POOF!)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Iori screamed, as she felt something squirming around in her hand………… "WOOORRRMMMM! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"You need to focus all of your chakra into the center of your hand. Then, hold it there till the point that it is almost unbearable. After that, release it." Naruto stated.

"Hmmm. Interesting." He continued, looking down at the bells on his belt. "Konohamaru that is enough for now. I want to see Iori and Kazu."

"Ok."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMITTTTTTTTTTT! HE JUST KEEPS SCREWING WITH US! Iori hollered.

"No I'm not."

"YOU!" Iori cursed.

"What about me?" Naruto pointed at himself.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!...I HATE WORMMMMMS!"

"Iori-chan, please calm down." Kon stated, appearing behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Everything is fine."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed, punching him in the face………….."WOW! I feel all better."

"Scary." Naruto thought.

"Your just trying to hard." Kon stated, holding his face.

"Trying to hard………." Kazu thought. "NO……Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Can Iori and I, have the bells please."

"Sure no problem." Naruto smiled, tossing them over.

Iori took one quick look at the bells and……….."I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Lesson 1: Sometime the most simple and ridiculous answer will solve all your problems. You will not have to fight all the time. The greatest weapon a shinobi has is his brain. Intelligence is the most important thing."

"Then you must suck as a shinobi." Iori stated.

"HAHAHA!" Kon started.

"**Shut up!**" Naruto said sinister.

"………….."

"Well even though you guys had a little help. You showed some decent skills. My clones told me that they thought you were holding back a little, so that really gets me interested. Anyway……..congratulations. You pass."

"YES!" The two shouted together.

"Take the day off. I am going to report this to Baa-chan later today."

"I just want to go to bed." Iori pouted.

"I will…….um…….take you home. If……you want me to."

"Sure…..um…….I'd like that…….Kon-kun." Iori tried to say, playing with her finger tips.

"Later nii-chan."

"Bye sensei."

"You did something I wasn't expecting Kazu. I got something pretty sweet I will have to teach you."

"Really. Thank you………….later."

"Bye Kazu."

* * *

"Thank you………for walking me home…..Kon-kun." Iori said, once again playing with her fingers.

"No problem…….I……ah……….would do it anytime. AH………I MEAN TAKE YOU HOME ANYTIME!"

"Kon-kun………..do you um………have……..um……..feelings for..me?" Iori forced out nervously, causing Kon to blush.

"I…….Yes,…….I do." Kon said. "I don't know how you feel about me now, but I wouldn't want to rush anything. I……I really care about you……and…..I don't want to ruin anything."

To say Iori wasn't sweating like bulleting………is like saying Naruto wasn't a baka. She looked like some threw red paint on top of her head. She began to shake…….a lot.

"I…ah…I…ah..I…….care a..bout……you to and I ……..agree….. I don't want to rush….anything." Iori finished, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Yeah?" Kon finished pulling her into a hug. Then ever so smoothly, he brushed the side of her cheek with his hand. Then, gently laid a kiss on it.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Naruto yawned, jumping through the forest, making his way toward his home. "It is probably already 4:00a.m." He continued, starring up at the moon.

(Wosh!)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto freaked as he front flipped over three kunai. "WHO IS THERE?"

"………………."

"Fine, NO ANSWER! NOW FOX!" Naruto thought as this pupils slit. "THERE!"

"Pretty good there N.a.r.u.t.o." The man laughed, sword sticking out from underneath his cloak. Pointing it at Naruto's neck, while Naruto's kunai did the same. "Tell me….." The man continued. "How are Sakura and your kid."

"Sa………SASUKE! I will KILL YOU!"

"Kukukukukukukuku……….hold on…..I'm not here for a fight. I just thought I would share something with you. I hope it becomes a life changing experience. Kukuku."

"Yeah………and what's that?" Naruto growled, fangs protruding from his lips."

"That no matter what you do in your pathetic life. You will always end up being second best."

* * *

**Well there ya go……………finally done………….hope you like………now it is time……………..**

**TO WATCH NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE! FUCK YEAHHHH!**

**O AND UM REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW………………….THANK YOU**


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Into Pieces

NOTE:

**NOTE:Yo what is up my homies…. Just kiddin…….anyway I hope u liked the last chapter. REVIEW.. anyway here is the new chapter for ya REVIEW….. enjoy……….REVIEW………**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing, except my own story…..**

* * *

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 13: Broken Into Pieces**_

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto growled. Fox like features forming across his face.

The cool, night air became almost suffocating. The aura the two were emitting was horrific, alerting everyone of their presence.

"Are you going to go fox mode on me Naruto……….ku……so weak."

"We changed." Naruto smirked.

"Whatever…..just take a look into my eyes." Sasuke smiled, as Naruto immediately fell under his genjustu. "O…..and don't try to resist. You will want to see this….haha."

"My ass I will….."

"Do you really think she loves you as much as she claims?" Sasuke interrupted. "Do you really think someone could actually love a monster like you?"

"Of course she loves me." Naruto shouted.

"I don't think so. The way I see it………you are just the only person she has left. You are just the runner up Naruto. My replacement."

"Prove it you bastard. You do not know SHIT!" Naruto yelled, as the seen before him changed into a dimly lit street, with Sasuke walking down the side.

"You are wrong Naruto. Her heart, has and always will belong to me. See for yourself."

Naruto then recognized the scene that was about to take place in front of him. The night Sasuke left all those years ago. He quickly moved forward, taking his place before the solo park bench.

(I DON'T TAKE CREDIT FOR THIS…..EPISODE 109 OR 108 FROM THE SERIES!!)

"_What are you doing wondering around here at this time of night?" Sasuke stated._

"_Because in order to leave the village, you have to take this rode." Sakura calmly replied._

"_Go home and sleep."_

"_Why………" Sakura began, tears forming on her face. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"_

"_Why do I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke scolded, causing tears to fall from Sakura's eyes. "It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself with what I do."_

"_You have…… always hated me huh? Do you remember the day we became genin and when our team was chosen? The day you and I were here alone. You got mad at me remember? But that is the day when everything started, you and I, also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. It was fun. I know about your clan, but……revenge won't make anyone happy. No one, neither you, nor I." Sakura expressed._

"_Just as I thought. I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path. I tried to believe it was my path in order to do what I have done up till now. The four of us did everything together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That is my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

"_Are you going to choose to be alone again? One day you taught me that solitude was painful. I understand that so well right now (sob). I have family and friends, but if you gone……" She stated, beginning to cry._

Naruto's eyes began to widen.

"_If you gone………It will be the same as being alone." She cried._

"_From here on………a new path will open for all of us."_

"_I……" Sakura screamed, crying even harder. "I…love you so much. If you stay with me, I will make sure you won't regret it. Everyday will be fun. We will definitely be happy. I will do anything for you." She continued with more sobs and screams. "So……so please, stay here!"_

Naruto slowly fell onto his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

"_I will help you with your revenge. I will do something. So please, stay here………with me. If you can't stay…………"_

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"……_Take me with you." She finished._

"_You really are annoying." Sasuke answered._

"_Do not leave. If you do I will scream."_

_Instantly Sasuke appeared behind her._

"……_Thank you………Sakura."_

To say Naruto was hurt would be an understatement. With each and every word she spoke, he felt like he was being broken into pieces. He kneeled on the ground emotionless, tears streaming down his face.

"That far……he began….she would go that far….just for you."

"O wait, it gets even better." Sasuke ended.

"…………."

"The second time I left, she even said that she would give herself to me. Such a killer, I should have took it and then left."

Now if you want to know how Naruto felt. You couldn't even put it into words.

"If you want, why don't you just drive yourself onto my sword and end you pain." Sasuke smiled, holding his sword out into Naruto's chest.

As soon as Sasuke stated it, Naruto pushed his body weight forward. Shock overcame Sasuke as he quickly pulled it away.

"Kukuku…….wow it really is killing you, huh? I think I like watching you suffer. Maybe we will meet again, soon. Right know……I think I will find Sakura." Sasuke said, making his leave.

"The same thing. She said the same thing to me, but….to help with his revenge. Go to Orochimaru, just for him. That is something I would do for her……I guess, I guess I can't compete with that kind of love. I…..really am just a silver medal……….."

"**You ok kit."**

"All this time……..she's is only with me because she couldn't have him. If he stayed………none of this would have happened…..none of it."

"**What are you going to do know kit?"**

"Nothing….."

"**Nothing? What about Sakura? What if that Uchiha bastard does something to her?"**

"Who cares………She would probably enjoy it."

"**What about…."**

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled into the air.

"**WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"**

"Naru!" Naruto panicked….his daughter. He would not let her get hurt.

* * *

Tsunade was sweating bullets. When she felt the spike in their chakra, she immediately called for everyone to investigate. "Sasuke, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Hurry Naru, let's get you to grandma's." Sakura-stated, as she carried her daughter through the streets. "Naruto-kun, what is Sasuke doing here?"

"MWOMMY!" Naru screamed as she was snatched out of her arms.

"Hello, Sakura-_chan_."

"Sa…Sasuke… GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

* * *

Naruto was quickly losing himself to the anger inside of him. His blue chakra was now, completely consuming him. He was losing control of himself.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"SENSEI!"

Voices called out as Kon, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba appeared.

"What is going on?" Kon asked.

"His chakra…… it is scary. This feeling, is it the fox?" Kiba questioned.

"No." Hinata stated. "It is his chakra, it……..it is even darkening in color. How is that possible Naruto-kun?"

"EVERYTHING……..EVERYTHING IS A LIE! AAHHH!" Naruto screamed as he vanished from the site, leaving an explosion of ground behind him.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to you?" Hinata worried.

* * *

"Do not hurt her you bastard."

"I won't…….if you do as I say." Sasuke smirked.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"To have some fun."

"Mwomy."

"Take off you clothes."

"What?" Sakura whimpered. "In front of her?"

"You wouldn't want little Naru to get hurt?" Sasuke smiled, licking Naru's cheek.

"Mommy!"

"Naruto-kun will come for me." Sakura cried, as she began to unbutton her shirt.

"Kuku….really, I don't think so. Naruto is having a…………emotional breakdown at the moment."

"What did you do to him." She continued, sliding off her top, revealing her bra.

"I didn't do anything to him. You did."

"What?" She whimpered again, grabbing a hold of her belt.

"I showed him all the times you begged me to stay. How you said you would do anything for me, help with my revenge, and come with me to Orochimaru. You want to know what hurt him the most. The fact that you tried to bribe me into staying, with your body. He couldn't handle those very meaningful things you said. He believes he is you silver medal. My replacement. Let us see him pull through this one…….hahahaha."

"You……why did you do that? I love him." She finished as her skirt fell down, revealing her panties. "You know I nev..."

"You love him, only because I never returned the love you had for me. He is just being used. I just wanted him to know that he was nothing." Sasuke interrupted.

"You awshol." Naru cried, kicking Sasuke's shin.

"Stupid, just like her father." Sasuke laughed, knocking her to the ground. "Now Sakura, I think I will take you up on that offer."

"No………don't…." She cried as Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"I would stop that if I were you." Shikamaru stated, as his shadow possession jutsu took effect.

In seconds, Tsunade, Lee, Kakashi, and well pretty much everyone who could fight appeared.

"Well then, I guess I will make my leave." Sasuke said, breaking the shadow possession.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" A voice screamed out as a blue/red blur grabbed Sasuke's face, smashing it into the ground and then dragging it through the wall of Konoha, out into the forest.

Waves of destruction were created as Sasuke's body was slammed along the ground.

"Holy shit." Ino remarked.

"We need to stop Naruto." Kon screamed out. "He is going crazy."

"Na…….Naruto-kun." Sakura cried, dropping to her knees.

* * *

"Kuku… (cough)….ah." Sasuke began, level 2 curse seal activated. "Shit, it seems I underestimated you."

"…………"

"Like I said." He continued. "I will be leaving."

"I'm going to kill you." (Just picture crazy Gaara).

Four tails appeared in front of Naruto's, standing body. Forming a small blue and red ball of chakra, Naruto smiled.

"Are you going to try and use that attack you used against Orochimaru?"

"No." He smiled, as the ball became 10 times its size. The wind began to swarm around them, pulling itself into the ball. "Hahahaha………**Supreme Futon Explosive Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted, pulling his fist back, wind wrapping itself around his arm.

* * *

"Hurry." Lee commanded, as all the shinobi jumped onto the wall of the Konoha.

"WAIT!" Tsunade hollered. "DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!"

"NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed, now fully clothed.

* * *

Naruto threw his fist forward, punching the rasengan with such force that he was propelled backwards. (Picture a 4tailed fox Naruto blast x 10 or maybe a big bang kamahamaha x 100 + 10).

Sasuke nearly shit himself as he watched the giant ball of wind blades, fly toward him. No way, was he going to be able to stop it. He did the only thing that he could………run. He formed a few hand signs then disappeared, right before the impact.

Naruto's attack had such an explosion that everything was being sliced and diced within a ten mile radius. The diameter of the final explosion was to devastating to explain, just there was something, and then nothing at all.

"AHHHHHH! DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed and cried as he punched crater's into the ground. "I HAT YOU……YOU BASTARD!" He screamed throwing punches everywhere, expanding the crater. "I WILL SHOW YOU WHO WILL SUFFER! I WILL FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW!" He yelled as the wind swirled around his hand.

Inches before his hand made contact with his head, wood wrapped itself around Naruto's body.

"Sorry Naruto." Yamato stated as the formed some hand signings, causing pillars to encircle him.

"STOP IT!" Hinata called out. "THAT IS NOT THE FOXES CHAKRA!"

"To late…..heh……AHHHHHH!" Naruto hollered, as the rest of his chakra created an explosive wave from his body.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" A voice called out.

Waves of sand made its way over all the shinobi, completely covering them from the blast. But something was different. The sand wasn't normal, no it was not, iron sand made its way across the terrain protecting everyone.

Naruto's explosive wave was huge, but before it could reach its deadly potential, it was completely covered in iron sand.

"Few…………that was close." The man thought. "You all should have been more careful. That wasn't even close to what he is capable of doing." The man continued, walking over to the unconscious blonde.

"Wow." Iori expressed as the sand surrounding everyone faded. "Naruto is crazy strong."

"Gunshin!" An ANBU shouted, as he charged the man with the smoky quartz gemstone ring.

"HALT!" Tsunade commanded. "You better think twice about attacking our ally. Am I right Kazekage?"

"Gaara-kun." Sakura whimpered, running to Naruto's side.

"Take him to the hospital." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Sakura expressed.

"Wait. I will do it." Gaara interrupted.

"But,"

"I will be waiting at the hospital to answer your questions Hokage." Gaara finished, picking up Naruto's body.

"Fine." Tsunade gave in. "We need to keep an eye on Naruto. I am not sure what happened but, that was not normal."

"I agree. He almost took his life." Yamato continued.

"Tsunade-sensei, I…..don't know (cry) what to do."

"Everyone clean up what you can. Sakura you come with me. Ino and Konohamaru as well. Move it."

* * *

"So that is it." Tsunade spoke.

"What should I do?" Sakura panicked. "I love him so much. I don't want to lose him."

"You have to understand that Naruto loves you so much that he would do anything for you. He heard the words that you spoke to Sasuke. He can relate to them, because that is how he feels about you. How can she not love someone after saying something like that? That is definitely one of the things Naruto is thinking about. If Sasuke would have stayed you would never have found Naruto. Those words definitely put Sasuke on a higher level than Naruto." She tried to explain. "It's ……..those were very powerful words Sakura. Naruto seems himself as a replacement. It seems the words you would have to say to Naruto…….hm…….. were already wasted on Sasuke. You basically said things that Naruto would say to you. I (sob) really don't know what you could do."

"I was so (cry) stupid. How could I say those things to Sasuke? I knew about my feeling for Naruto the second time he brought Sasuke home. How could I still continue saying those things? Naruto…..did everything for me."

"Sakura…….I want to help. Maybe, I can talk to Naruto." Kon thought out loud.

"We will all help, but I still think Naruto's blown this way out of proportion." Ino shrugged.

"Ino, understand that Naruto's has always been alone. He was an outcast, "the demon". To be told the one person he loves, doesn't actually love him. I could not image what he is feeling right now." Tsunade answered.

"I love him so much."

"I know."

* * *

**5 DAYS LATER**

* * *

"Cheese….burgers." Naruto began opening his eyes. "Sa….Sakura-chan." Naruto thought, looking at the body curled up next to him. "I'm so….confused."

Naruto softly got out of the hospital bed and made his way to the window, throwing on a pair of clothes Sakura must have brought.

"Narut……" But before Sakura could finish, Naruto vanished form the room. "Naruto-kun." She cried.

* * *

**3 DAYS LATER**

* * *

"Ah….." Naruto let out as he took a deep breath of fresh air. "Every time I stand up here, I lose myself." He thought.

"I guess Sakura was right when she told me where you would be."

"Ino. I don't want to here anything right know."

"Fine, but I'm staying here." Ino smiled, plopping down right next to him.

"Fine."

"Sooooooo. What's up?"

"I'm leaving."

"NO! Listen to me, please. You……. (sob) don't know what you are doing."

"Spare me."

"She can't live without you. You don't know how she is when your gone Naruto. She is a total wreck. Everyday she is depressed. You (cry) make her so happy. She would do anythi…." Too late.

"I haven't heard that before."

"She gave herself to you."

"SO WHAT!" She offered it to someone else first.

"What?" Ino thought. "Well what about Naru?" She continued.

"WHAT ABOUT HER?"

"She had her." Ino calmed. "If you loved Sasuke as much as you say. She would have never of had you child, let alone sleep with you. She could have had an abortion. She was so young Naruto."

"Sakura would never have had an abortion, regardless of whose baby it was."

"Yeah…….well she could have put her up for adoption."

"So what."

"BASTARD! She had her because she reminded her of you. Every time she looked at Naru, Sakura saw Naruto's big sapphire eyes and foxy smile."

"I………I just don't know what to feel anymore."

"Feel for her Naruto. If you don't pull through this……….you are going to hurt her far worse than Sasuke ever could." Ino snapped back, making Naruto enter a state of guilt.

"I still……" He began before disappearing in the wind.

"At least I got to him, a little."

* * *

**1 DAY LATER**

* * *

"Mommy is Daddy cwomin home tonite."

"No sweetie."

"Dwoes Daddy hate me?"

"No, of course not. He loves you a lot."

"Cwool. But, is he made aw Mommy."

"No sweetie, Daddy (tear) is just trying to……understand what is happening around him."

"Ok……..Gwod nite, luv you."

"Love you to Naru." Sakura responded, making her way into the bedroom.

"Naruto-kun……" Sakura began, tears building up. Covering herself with the warm blankets, Sakura reached out and grabbed a pillow, pulling it close to her body. "Naruto-kun (sob) Naruto-kun, please (cry) I'm sorry." She softly cried until sleep overcame her.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, turning away from the window. Dashing off into the street, Naruto felt warm drops of water flowing across his face.

* * *

**WELL THERE YA GO... IT TOOK FOREVER SO I CUT IT SHORT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS BECAUSE I AM TO TIRED TO GO BACK AND READ...THANK YOU...AND REVIEW...**

**AND TO MY WONDERFUL FAN OF HINATA...NEXT CHAPTER, NEXT CHAPTER...**


	14. Chapter 14: So Confused

**NOTE:****SORRY I WAS SO LATE! I HAVE BEEN ON VACATION FOR THE LAST MONTH! My FAMILY AND I KEEP GOING ON VACATION SO I HAVENT HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU'RE NOT TO DISSAPOINTED IN THIS CHAPTER. THE STORY SHOULD PICK UP SOON. THANK FOR YOUR PATIENCE. **_**I WILL TRY TO HAVE CHAPTER 15 UP ON BY THE 26, SO EVERYTHING SHOULD GO BACK TO NORMAL. **_**IF YOU COULD, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW WELL IM DOING. THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAMER:I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 14: So Confused**_

* * *

**5 DAYS ERLIER**

* * *

Sasuke could not believe what was happening in front of his eyes. "This Power…." He thought out loud. "How can he have this much power?" As the giant rasengan closed in on him, Sasuke quickly opened a gap in space and made his way through.

"Holy shit, that was close." Sasuke shouted in relief, staring at the well dense forest he transported himself to.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin screamed. "LOOK BEHIND YOU! GET AWAY!"

Sasuke quickly turned on his heels and looked behind him. "O shit."

Naruto's blast severed in half as the portal began to close around it. The blast was far to fast to anticipate and Sasuke didn't expect it to get through.

"SASUKE!" Suigetsu and Jugo yelled as they tried to jump next to him.

(BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!)

The total destruction of the explosion was identical to its other half. Slicing and tearing everything throughout the forest.

"Ouch. That fucking hurt." Suigetsu complained, taking a look at the gash across his arm.

"It ripped right through the barriers." Jugo stated. "SASUKE?" He continued, looking at the cuts on his body. "Karin, go help him."

"Damn it." Sasuke winced, pulling one of the tree limbs out of his chest. "That bastard. He fuckin…..AH!" He cringed, looking at the deep slashes across his body and tree bark stuck through his skin.

"Well it looks like we won't be doing anything for awhile." Karin pointed out. "Suigetsu can't move his arm. Jugo broke some ribs and has many deep gashes. You got two broken legs, a deep gash across the chest, and a lot of splinters." She observed. "As for myself I got some scrapes and a broken wrist."

"Naruto Uzumaki is not someone who should be taken lightly." Suigetsu spoke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What happened?" Karin asked, as everyone else waited for the answer.

"Let's just say……..I……"

"You fucked with the wrong person." Suigetsu smiled.

"……We got a lot of work to do." Sasuke finished. "Let's just get back to normal."

* * *

**PRESENT**

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto yawned, as he woke up.

"About damn time."

"Gaara."

"Here." Gaara said, tossing him a ring. "Neji declined."

"That is fine. I expected him to." Naruto smiled.

"The two of us got things handled, for now."

"I told Tsunade that we had a few more people in the group."

"Doesn't mean anything. We just get to keep changing our appearance."

"We are so cool."

"Don't be stupid." Gaara frowned.

"Whatever."

"Are you still going to the mist to pick up the….."

"Stop, not know. I am not in the mood."

"Sasuke is messing with your head."

"…………"

"Let me tell you something. We cannot do anything about the way we feel. Sometimes we say and do stupid things because of it. We can't do anything about the past. Everyone has to look towards the future. Sometimes when someone feels strongly for another, they test the love and it might just happen to me false. I think Sakura was just trying to see if the love was true or not." Gaara stated, causing Naruto to enter a little state of surprise.

"I don't want a lecture." Naruto replied, shocked by the so out of character Gaara.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?"

"Whatever. Gaara faggot of the sand."

"What?"

"You and your rainbow words."

"I will kill you."

"If you can……….FAIRY!"

"AAAHHH!"

As Naruto went running throughout Konoha with swarms of sand behind him………..

* * *

"I see……."

"So do you get it?"

"Yeah………sensei is an idiot." Iori proudly stated.

"What?"

"Kon-kun, if he doesn't realize how much Sakura loves him he…."

"He knows; it is just the way he is looking at. He feels that if Sasuke stayed, nothing would have ever happened."

"They still could have."

"Yeah, but to him the fact she loves him, as much as she says, is what hurts."

"How do you figure?" Iori asked puzzled.

"_Aaaahhhhhh_!"

"If she _really_ loves him this much now, why couldn't she pay any attention to him when they were younger."

"I think I understand, but let's go talk to him."

"_AAAAHHHHHH_!"

"Speak of the devil." Kon smiled.

"RUNAWAY!" Naruto screamed, arms flying through the air.

"What?" They asked together.

"_WWAAAaaahhh!"_

"What was that about?"

"Iori?"

"Yeah."

"RUN!" Kon yelled, as he looked at the sand coming towards them.

"I AM NOT GAY YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

"Phew, that was close." Naruto let out, as he floated down stream. "Gaara almost got a hold of me."

"Na…Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata. What are you doing?" Naruto hollered from the stream.

"Well...um……..what are you doing?" She asked instead, looking over the side of the bridge she was at.

"I am floating away from Gaara." He replied with a smile. "I told him he was gay."

"O…….well um…..wait." She said, jumping off to the side of the bridge. "I wanted……..to talk to you."

"Hn." Naruto inwardly pouted, as he watched Hinata run over to the edge of the stream. "Not another one."

"Naruto-kun, please tell me what happened….um……to you?" She worried. "It was really frightening to see you like that."

Naruto slowly made his way over to the grass by Hinata. He pulled himself out of the water and sat down next to her. Hinata is a very caring person and Naruto knew that.

"I know that…..you may not want to tell me, but…….I have always looked up to you, so if there is something I can do to help. I would really like to try it."

"Alright…………Where should I start?" Naruto sighed.

* * *

"I don't understand why he changed." Hinata spoke, looking up toward the sky.

"I don't know either. He really………pisses me off. After everything that I have done for him, he stills pulls this shit with me."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, looking over at a very agitated Naruto.

"I will make him pay. He has done enough damage to everyone." Naruto stated, clenching his fists.

"Listen………..You really should talk to Sakura." Hinata urged, lifting herself off the ground.

"I am not sure I want to."

A strong wind blew past them, as Naruto sat himself up. He was so confused.

"YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY!" She screamed at him. "You know how Sasuke changed. He could have twisted that story so much."

A little realization hit Naruto after Hinata spoke her words. He needed to talk to Sakura, but still………what Sasuke had said was still getting to him.

"Thank you Hinata."

"No problem Naruto-kun." She smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help.

"See you later." Naruto said to her, picking himself up off the ground.

"Bye Naruto." She returned, watching Naruto run off.

"I need to see baa-chan. She will probably be with Sakura."

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto, Sakura isn't here. I sent her away for a few days."

"What do you mean sent her away?" Naruto questioned, angry over the lack of details.

"Don't worry, she is just picking up a few items for me in a near by town."

"Is anyone else with her?" He asked worried.

"Yes, actually Gaara is accompanying her. They should both be back in a couple days." Tsunade answered, pulling out a bottle of another bottle of sake.

"Gaara huh?" Naruto said to himself, feeling better.

"Well he practically demanded it. He told me that if something were to happen to Sakura you would be freaking out, so he decided to go."

"Why didn't you just…………..never mind."

"Narut……." Tsunade began, stopping to catch Naruto's lost expression.

"Just tell her I want to talk speak with her." Naruto sighed.

"Alright." She answered. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Perfectly fine." Naruto smiled. "In fact I got some things that I need to do." He continued, causing Tsunade to raise an eyebrow.

"Well you time of slacking off is almost over. I will start needing you help soon."

"Whatever you want." He smiled again. "I'm going."

"Where are you going?"

"To do something."

"What?" Tsunade questioned, getting little angered.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto edged her on.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I will tell you." He said, walking over to her ear.

"Well, what is it?" She said irritated.

"It's…….."

"WHAT DAMIT? JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"IT'S A………….Secret." Naruto laughed.

"BAKA!" Tsunade yelled, throwing Naruto through the wall.

"WAAAAAAaaaaaaaah!"

"ASSHOLE! MAKING ME THINK YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" She screamed after him.

"Well it's now or never." Naruto thought, soaring over Konoha.

Waving his hands around in the air, bending the wind around him, Naruto blast off across the sky.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Konohamaru complained, searching for his sensei.

"WaaAHH!"

"He is supposed to be training me."

"KON LOOK OUT!"

"What?" He asked looking up to the orange hair colored sky.

**(BOOOOOOOOM)**

"OW, you BAKA. What the hell are you doing?" Kon asked throwing his sensei off of him.

"Booboos." Naruto whispered under his breath.

"What are you doing Nii-chan?" Kon asked again, throwing a fist into the back of Naruto's head."

"AAHH! I was just coming to see you. LETS GOOOO!" Naruto spoke, grabbing a hold of Kon's arm.

* * *

"So you were finally able to blow up the rubber ball huh?"

"Yep, and it only took forever." Kon smiled as he passed out onto the grass.

"He is just like me." Naruto laughed, walking out into the clearing. "This should be a good place to do it."

"**Are you sure?"**

"No worriers." Naruto inwardly thought. "I'm at my max right now, so it will work just fine. I hope at least."

"**Ok. But hurry and set it up."** Kyuubi growled.** "I'm tired."**

"O shut up." Naruto mocked. "And quit your bitching."

"**Whatever."**

Throwing out a long and wide scroll, Naruto took of his vest and sandals. He then stood in the middle of the giant scroll.

"**I'm ready when you are."**

"OK FOX!" Naruto smirked, forming a few hand signs. "Let's do THIS!"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes. The ground slowly began to shake as Naruto put his hands together. In a flash his whole body was consumed in blue chakra. The quantity of which poured out of him was unreal.

"**Almost there.**" Kyuubi strained from inside.

The whole village soon became aware of Naruto's location, as he expelled every last drop of chakra in his body, so that it was all around him.

"**NOW!**" The fox yelled, as Naruto slammed his hands down onto the seal.

Instantly the blue chakra vanished into the seal. Quickly the markings traveled up his body, making its way onto his chest. There they vanished, until a flamed shaped tally was marked on the left side of his chest.

"Few." Naruto sighed. "Later." He continued as he passed out form chakra exhaustion.

"**I can't believe the shit this kid comes up with.**" The fox grinned "**As soon as he gets the last ones up, we will be able to perform some crazy ass shit.**" He laughed, waiting for Naruto's fellow shinobi to come and pick them both up.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

* * *

"So you ready baka fox."

"**Damn right, stupid kit.**" Fox hollered back, getting excited.

Each day Naruto has performed that same sealing technique, locking up a full storage of his chakra in each little tally. Now with nine, flame shaped, tally's across his chest, Naruto was also getting excited.

"**NOW!**" Naruto heard from inside his mind, instantly performing the seal for the final tally.

"I got you." Kon said as he grabbed onto the falling Naruto. "Let's get your stupid ass to the hospital."

* * *

"Sorry Konohamaru. I guess I got really carried away with these seals and forgot all about your training."

"No it is fine sensei." Kon spoke. "As long as you keep helping me with the rasengan, we are cool."

"Haha, sure, no problem. I actually enjoy spending the time training with you."

"AWWWW!" Kon smirked

"Seriously, it is fun being able to share these things with you."

"Thanks. I really enjoy it to. After all, I don't really have any family left. You are basically the only family I have." Kon expressed.

"I know." Naruto said, grabbing a hold of Kon's head and giving it a few pats. "How about in a few day's I hold another training session for the team."

"That would be great sensei." Kon stated. "I will go and tell all the others today."

"Fine."

"Then I guess I will see you later Naruto."

"**He really isn't that different from you.**"

"Daaa, I think I said that a hundred times. I'm glad you _finally_ figured it out fox."

"**Shut up.**"

"Well, at least I know for fact he will become a great hokage one day." Naruto trailed off as he hoped off into the darkened sky.

* * *

Rain began to fall in buckets as Naruto made his way to a solo bench.

"Why do I feel so hurt?" Naruto asked the night sky, letting the rain hit his face. "Sasuke you bastard." Naruto cursed, replaying the event that had took place in the spot in front of him. "Gaara you bastard." Naruto smiled, remembering their little fight. "Thank you……..Hinata."

"So this is where you ran off to….." A soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"What are you doing wondering around here at this time of night?" Naruto rudely copied.

"I…………."

"Sakura……..go home and sleep."

* * *

**WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR! I am so sorry that it took so long, but I had a 2 week vacation to California. A one week vacation to Olegbay Vest Virginia. And I had big graduation I had to help out with. SO I'M SORRY I HAVENT UP DATED. BUT KNOW I AM BACK ON TRACK, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.**


	15. Chapter 15: Forgiveness

NOTE:

**NOTE:**_**I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOUR OPION OF MY STORY. I HAVE ONLY BEEN GETTING 4 OR 5 REVIEWS A CHAPTER AND IT IS REALLY DISAPPOINTING. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW AND PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY TO THE ONES WHO DON'T……………….THANKS AGAIN ENJOY.**_

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 15: Forgiveness**_

* * *

Rain fell from the heavens as Naruto's words struck Sakura deep within her heart. As if crying, the sky seemed to be crushed with the hurt they both held inside. The dark clouds circled above them, making the night sad. Slowly the soft mist crept up the streets from the heat mixing with the rain.

"Please Naruto-kun, I love you so much. I do not want you to leave me……..I"

"So repetitive." Naruto spoke, his eyes widening. "Everything you say…….It was the same way for him."

"But…….but……" Sakura began, shaking. "It is true."

"It was for him to. Was it not? I'm not going to be that bastard's replacement."

"You are not a replacement………. Please, look at me…." She cried, while Naruto's gaze drifted toward the ground. "Look at (sniff) me, I……I can't stop (shiver) I can't stop shaking. I am so pathetic. Naruto-kun, I'm……..so scared that I will lose you…, my world. Please (sob) listed to me." She continued, as she kept on shaking.

Naruto saw how frantic she was and felt horrible. It was not her fault how she felt. Sasuke…..Sasuke was planning for him to hate her. He wanted to ruin his happiness, but still. He thought out loud. "But Sakura, how………how could you offer yourself to……"

"THAT IS A LIE!" Sakura screamed. "I would NEVER do such a thing." She cried. "Sasuke told you the truth…, but he twisted it with some lies. I wouldn't do that, especially not when I was realizing how much I really loved you."

"What?" Naruto spoke, as guilt crushed over him. How could he have shoved her aside for this long and not listen to her story. He hurt her without even realizing it. He was accusing her of something that never even happened.

"I LOVE YOU!" She cried again. "There is…..there is no other word that can express my feelings for you. I guess (sniff) I could say that I would die for you, sell my soul to protect you. Anything (sob) and everything……….just for you. I want to be with YOU FOREVER, Naruto-kun I……." Sakura dropped to her knees from exhaustion.

"Stop." Naruto demanded, arms already tightly wrapped around her. "Please (tear) stop. It hurts so much to see you cry." He continued. "I am so sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun," She began, squeezing him tight. "I love you, I love you." (sniff).

"I thought I told you to stop crying."

Sakura looked up with the most sad, crying, wet, and cutest face you would have ever seen. (_**If you have seen "Love Hina" think of that.**_) She pushed Naruto onto the park bench and wrapped her arms and legs around him, snuggling up to his body pouting.

"You are too cute to be crying……Sakura-chan." Naruto said standing up, placing his hands underneath her butt to keep her from falling. "I don't know how you can forgive me."

"I was so scared that you were going to leave me, I…I..."

"Shhh. I am not going anywhere. I am never going to turn my back on you again." He said forcefully. (**To himself.**)

"I am so glad………ACHOO!"

"Let's get you home before you get really sick." Naruto spoke as he held his pink haired kuniochi close, trying to warm her up with his body. "Hold on." He continued, sprinting off into the rain.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun."

"No, I was the stupid one. I am sorry for all the pain I brought to you." Naruto let out, putting on a pair of pajama shorts, while Sakura already lay clean in the bed.

"I…..am."

"Please, just don't think about it anymore." Naruto expressed climbing into the bed next to her.

"Ok……Naruto (achoo) kun. Are you sure you want to lay next to me? You might get sick to." She said, turning away from him.

"I don't care." Naruto smiled, kissing the back of her neck. "Sakura-chan…." Naruto began turning her so she faced him. "…I lov…."

"AAACCCHHHOOO!" Sakura exploded, giving Naruto another shower.

"………………"

"…………"

"Um…….I guess I won't need a shower tomorrow morning either."

"….Hahahahahaha." Sakura cried, looking at the pouty face Naruto made.

* * *

**AFTER NARUTO WASHED HIS FACE**

* * *

"Sakura-chan…." Naruto expressed, sliding an arm underneath her body and placing another around her stomach. "…I love you."

"I love you to, Naruto-kun."

"Tomorrow……let's go and take Naru to the park."

"That would be really nice. You know she…..um……..she really missed you. I missed…….I thought I lost you." Sakura began to shake.

"……………I am sorry………I was so stupid." He stated, pulling her close.

"I'm so cold." She stated as she shivered.

"Here." Naruto laid her down on her back. "Maybe you should put on more clothes, not that I don't mind the thong and…."

(WACK!)

"Booboo's."

"Stop teasing me." Sakura blushed, pulling up the covers.

"Sorry." He continued as he placed on leg between hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming you up." Naruto smiled as he gently laid his body on top of hers. He made sure to apply just enough weight so he wouldn't hurt her. "How is that?"

"Perfect." She spoke, squeezing him. "You are so warm."

"I know. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah." She said running kisses down his neck. "I love you so much."

Naruto swiftly slid his hands down her back onto her butt.

"Mmm." She moaned, as he began to massage her. "Stop it." She teased, as her lips met his.

"Mwommy."

"Shit." Naruto silently cursed. "Phew." Naruto was saved, the door was shut.

"Yes honey."

"I wad a bawd dweam. Cwan I come in?"

"One second Naru. Let me get up." Sakura said running over to the drawer, putting on one of Naruto's long shirts.

"Noooo, take it off." Naruto complained, slumping toward the door.

"Isn't that cute?" Sakura said from across the room at the sleeping girl.

Naruto softly picked up the little, pink bunny, pajama girl off the floor and carried her over to the bed.

"She is so cute." Naruto whispered, laying her down softly in between them. "She is going to become a very beautiful woman when she gets older."

"Yeah, I agree."

"And I am going to beat the shit out of every guy who looks at her."

"Now Naruto….."

"I know." Naruto laughed, sliding back into bed, before recalling the events that took place not to long ago. "I am so sorry Sakura-chan. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. I was so…."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Sakura interrupted. She knew that even though it hurt to go through it all, it wasn't Naruto's fault for what he had done. Sasuke had messed with his head. He caused them both a lot of pain.

"Goodnight……..Sakura-chan."

They both gave each other a soft peck on the lips. Then they turned their attention to the little girl.

"Goodnight sweetheart." They said together, each kissing a cheek.

* * *

"Cwom on urry, urry……get up." Naru shouted while pounding away on Naruto's chest.

"Stop it, it, it, it……mm." He complained as is voice shock with each pound. "Give me a minute."

"But…"

"Come on honey. I will make us some breakfast." Sakura yawned, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ok mommy. Dum baka." She continued, whipping her head around, sticking her tongue out at her father. "Gwad to see you bwack daddy."

"She is too cute." Naruto thought, pulling away the light blue sheets from his body.

* * *

Pushing through the door Naruto looked out at the clear, blue sky. Little puddles of water covered the ground and the smell of miso ramen filled the air.

"It is a nice day." Naruto said, feeling the ground. "It is actually pretty dry out, not muddy at all." He continued as he looked out at the village that was surrounding him.

"Well that is surprising." Sakura stated, giving Naruto a tight hug before saying I love you.

"Sooo happy." Naru smiled excitingly, as her father grabbed her by the waste and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Everyone ready?" He questioned until he saw his two young ladies nod their head. "Let's go."

* * *

"Look at the ducks Naru." Sakura pointed out.

"Duckees." Naru smiled, death locking Naruto's hair.

"Owww." Naruto responded. "I feel abused." He inwardly thought.

"Haha….achoo." Sakura began, noticing Naruto's pouty face. "Ah…I guess I got a cold."

Naruto smiled while turning his attention back to the pond. Looking up and down the trees, listening to the sounds around him. Divided almost equally between forest, meadow and marsh, the parks trails seemed to take you almost anywhere you wanted to go. Habitats for many different animals were all around him. Picnic areas to play in, nature centers to learn in, observation areas to watch from and new areas to explore were all within the park. It was a truly wonderful place to visit. Although the park was not too big. It sure made up for it with beauty.

Lifting his daughter off his shoulders, Naruto placed her next to her mother.

"Here Naru." Sakura said, giving little Naru some pieces of bread to throw toward the ducks.

"This scene is perfect." Naruto thought, looking out into the distance.

* * *

"Don't be too hasty." Karin stated at Sasuke, pushing him back down.

"I can not believe this shit. It was not to long ago since I last met him. He was so weak. How did this happen in just a few years?" Sasuke mouthed, turning his head over to Jugo.

"I'm fine." Suigetsu shouted at the dark haired female. "Shouldn't you look after everyone and not just fuck buddy." He continued, still wondering how Naruto's attack harmed him, but not before a hand splattered his face.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Stop." Sasuke let out, not needing another. He let the pure hate pour off of him, immobilizing the two.

"S…..sure, no problem." Suigetsu stuttered.

"What are we going to do now Sasuke? We are almost fully recovered and I cannot take sitting here anymore." Jugo spoke. Looking around the dark, wet room Jugo's mind went through several flashes of his life in his cell. "I hate it here." He thought.

"We will leave soon enough. I need to pay someone a visit." Sasuke smiled, thinking about where they would be traveling next. Running a hand across his chest, feeling the scars that Naruto left behind, Sasuke picked himself up and made his way to the door.

"You guy's never listen." Karin shouted after him.

"Like we would want to." Suigetsu muttered under his breath, while grabbing Zabuza's sword in order to pull himself up off the floor. "Dumb bitch."

* * *

"I can't believe I am actually doing this." Kon smiled. Grabbing another rubber ball from his box, Kon focused his chakra into his hand then unleashed it into the ball causing it to burst.

"Aaaahhh. He is so dreamy." Iori licked her lips with anticipation as Kon already succeeded in blowing off his shirt. Gazing down from the top of one of the trees surrounding her, Iori kept a close eye over the boy she fell in love with. "He is so occupied he doesn't even realize I am up here watching him……." She continued.

"BOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Iori screamed, falling out of the tree and onto the ground.

"Didn't notice you huh? Hahahahaha, so mesmerized watching me, you didn't even noticing I stunk up behind you to scare the crap out of you, hahaha."

**(BAM!)**

A sound that tore through the sky floated across Fire Country as Iori's fist made contact with Konohamaru's face. "So busy laughing at me that you didn't notice I got up, climbed up the tree and then punched you in the face………pathetic." Iori laughed, watching Kon's body fly away.

* * *

"Daddy cwan you gwet me a ducky?" Naru asked her father with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Naru, but I can not." Naruto smiled at his daughter as Sakura began to explain why they shouldn't attempt to catch one of the birds.

"Well Dad cwan you walk on da water pwease?"

Not wanting to disappoint his daughter, Naruto threw his vest aside. "Ready Naru?"

"Yep." She smiled, peeking out in between fingers.

Watching Naru hide her eyes with her hands, obviously because she thought something was going to happen Naruto took a jump onto the water.

"See Naru. Nothing to worry about." He continued. Jumping around the pond like a child, Naruto failed to sense the world around him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Broke into the park as Kon came soaring in from above.

"DADDY!"

**(BAAAMMMM!, SPASH!)**

Falling in from the sky, Kon rocketed himself into Naruto sending both of them slamming into the water.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura yelled, almost dieing of laughter. She watched patiently with Naru as bubbles began to form at the surface of the water.

* * *

**After several minutes……………**

* * *

"Mwommy are dey ok."

"They are fine honey don't worry. They are just a little slow." She continued, until she noticed that the bubbles stopped a while ago. "Crap."

* * *

**After Sakura pulled the retards out of the water………………..**

* * *

"I…….thought……I…….was…..going…..to………dieeeeeeeeeeeee." Naruto released in heavy breaths. "Booboos." Picking himself off the ground, Naruto placed his hands together and evaporated the water off of his body. "Kon?"

"YES SENSIE?" He replied, standing straight up like a soldier.

"You are an idiot."

"Phew. For a second I thought you were going to pu……."

**(BAM!)**

* * *

**As Kon was sent flying across they sky, not by Naruto, but by Sakura…………**

* * *

"Why did you that? It isn't his fault he is retarded." Naruto questioned.

"Hahahaha, you are such a loser." Sakura smiled, remembering what she said to Naru just a few minutes before.

"What?"

"I just didn't want him interrupting are alone time." Sakura smiled. She quickly wrapped herself around Naruto, giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Come on Naru, let's go."

"Ok."

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kon screamed at the top of his lungs, before face slamming into the ground below.

"You are an idiot."

"Hmmmmm." Kon moaned as his legs spread out in different directions.

"You ran into Sakura and Naruto-sensei didn't you?"

"Hmm Hmm." Kon replied, mouth full of dirt.

"You are retarded." Iori smiled before hopping off of her tree. "See you later, mister tough guy." She said walking away.

Picking himself up off the ground Kon looked up at the sky. "I hate it when this shit happens. Stupid booboos."

* * *

**ALRIGHT WELL THERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS OK, CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT I HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE ANYTHING BECAUSE OF COLLEGE. IN TWO MONTHS I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER AND IT SHOULD BE OF BETTER QUALITY****. **_IF YOU WOULD RATHER ME STICK TO WHAT I HAVE BEEN DOING THEN JUST REVIEW AND TELL AND THEN I WILL JUST TRY TO KEEP IT AT A MONTH. THANKS AGAIN AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW……OR I WILL PUNCH A BABY……NOT REALLY!_

_Go Naruto in sage mode………hell the fuck yeah._


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble Arises

**NOTE:**_**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I AM SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG. I WILL BE LEADING UP TO A NEW FIGHT SCENE WITH A NARUTO/GAARA TAG TEAM OR SHOULD I SAY GUNSHIN. WELL THANKS FOR YOU VIEWINGS SO FAR. ********Please Review************_

_**IMPORTANT: INSTEAD OF BABY TALK, WHICH I AM GETTING SICK OF. I AM JUST GOING TO TALK NORMAL WITH NARU AND JUST LEAVE OUT SOME WORDS WHEN SHE SPEAKS. TELL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SO I CAN CHANGE IT BACK.**_

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 16: Trouble Arises**_

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

Two Months Later

* * *

**"Are you ready?" Gaara asked, peering through the open window at Naruto.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Naruto answered, looking into the dark room at the figure beside him. Quickly, he put on his gear and threw his vest around him. Taking a deep breath he slowly walked to the window's edge.

"Does she know?" The former one-tailed beast questioned, pointing to the sleeping figure in the bed.

"No. In fact, nobody knows what we actually are doing." Naruto said, while he quickly and softly placed a kiss on the foreheads of the two pink haired girls. Then, with a gentle smile, he disappeared from the room.

Taking a few jumps across rooftops, Gaara and Naruto made their way across Konoha. Almost, unaware of their surroundings the two quickly placed their robes around themselves and slid on their chakra natured rings.

"So, where are we going to first?" The Kazekage asked, grinding on one of the railings over the streets of the village.

"The Hidden Mist Village and then, um, I haven't decided." He laughed, jumping clear across the gap Gaara seemed to drift across while he slid on the wires. "I like the longer hair. It kind of, suits you."

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here before everyone notices us leaving the vil…, huh, to late." Gaara frowned.

"Uzumaki Naruto." An ANBU shouted, trying to throw a punch towards the hyper active ninja.

"As if we be caught by you guys." Gaara laughed. Flipping off the railing and over to the side. Then, he effortlessly round house kicked the closet ANBU in the side.

"Don't hurt them to bad G man. They are our allies after all."

"G MAN! What the hell is that? THIS IS NO TIME FOR CODE NAMES! They already know who we are, YA DICK!"

"GOD! Sorrrryyy. I didn't know you were so crabby today, WHINEY ASS!" Naruto responed, quickly dodging an incoming fist.

"Naruto, we are here to take you to Hokage-sama. Now please come with us or we will use all methods to stop you." The dog masked ANBU stated.

"O YEAH! Let's have some fun then." Naruto smiled as he landed next to Gaara. "Alright let's g…g….go….shit I, can't move."

"Dammit, I can't either." The sand shinobi struggled.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu** successful." A deer masked ANBU spoke, while he was joined by two others.

"So let's see here, hmm, obviously we got Shikamaru and Kiba, but the other one." Naruto stated, scratching the back of his head.

"It's that Sai person from your old squad, Naruto." Gaara said, looking rather happy.

"Well it's been a fun, but short chase you two. I honestly thought you would do better than this." Shikamaru smiled, walking over to the two robed figures.

"Well you thought right." Naruto laughed, looking up into the night sky. "Bye bye." (Poof!)

"Hmm, they got away." Sai spoke randomly.

"Hahaha. You must feel pretty stupid Shikamaru." Kiba teased, smacking him on the arm.

"Nope, it is all going the way I planned."

**

* * *

**"So………"

"They got my clones, suckers." The sapphire eyed genin smiled. Taking a sharp right, the real Gaara and Naruto made their way towards the back end of the village.

"How long before they know that we went the opposite way of your clones?" Gaara exhaled from his lips, then quickly recovering with a long breath of oxygen. "We are almost there, are we not?" He continued, running along side one of the buildings next to his friend.

"You should know that Shikamaru was expecting this to happen." The blonde stated, flipping to the wall opposite Gaara. "But, he probably doesn't expect us to go into his little trap. He probably thinks that we would be smarter than that, which we are. He probably has a lot of different plans branched off this one and we are going to screw them up, just by going straight forward. Besides, it's not like anyone could stop us if we really tried." Naruto finished with a slight laugh from under his breath.

"What?"

"O nothing…… G man." Naruto finished, bursting with laughter. Turning his head to the confused and unaware Gaara, Naruto began to smile again.

"……………."

"Nevermind, I just love my clones." He continued, as the two of them closed in on their exit.

**

* * *

**Close to the village entrance, the surprise party awaited in anticipation for their guests.

"Can you see them Hinata?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Everything is going according to the plan." The black haired girl answered. Taking another quick look around, she began to feel a little uneasy. "I don't know though, something feels off. It's as if, they already know everything that we are planning to do."

Twirling a finger around in her hair, Tsunade looked through the darkened streets of Konoha. "I believe that Shikamaru might have taken for granted the abilities of those two." She stated, sensing a significant amount of chakra in the area. "With this much output, those two could wake the whole village."

"Tsunade-sama, they are here."

"Good, let's get into position." She declared, vanishing from her spot.

**

* * *

**"Alright Gaara, let's make our entrance." Naruto shouted grabbing a hold of Gaara's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just watch." The future Hokage grinned, as he landed in front of the village gate. "**Throwing Gaara Into All The Traps Jutsu**"

**

* * *

**"Wow, is he really that retarded." Tsunade said shaking her head in disappointment.

**

* * *

**As Gaara was hit with thirteen exploding tags, twelve kunai, and a very heavenly punch to face from the Hokage, Naruto laid back laughing hysterically.

(DDDOOOOOOMMMM!)

"**I'm going to kill you.**" Gaara told with death glare, as he began limping back over to Naruto.

"Later, right now, we got stuff to do."

"Where do you think you are going?" Tsunade hollered at the two robed figures in front of her.

"We're going to DISNEY LAND!" Naruto snapped back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"I DON'T KNOW, but I feel…. I feel…..it's where all my dreams will come true." Naruto said, ever so sincerely.

"You haven't told me enough about Gu…………

"HOLD IT!" Gaara shouted, sending a wave of sand across her mouth. "Do it now Naruto."

"Hold on. It takes awhile, you know." Naruto said with a groan, already ahead of his friend with the preparations. "**Fukai Nemuri Jutsu**." Naruto whispered as every ninja, I mean every ninja in the area expect Tsunade fell asleep.

A deep thick mist flowed from underneath the gate as Naruto and Gaara walked closer to the Hokage. Lowering their hoods and taking a deep breath, the two ninja dropped down on the ground.

"Now Baa-chan, not everyone knows that Gaara is in Gunshin, we can't start talking about it if everyone is awake. It defeats the whole purpose."

"Tsk. Are you going to tell me where you are going you two?" Tsunade said looking rather pissed.

"No we are not. It doesn't concern you Baa-chan." Naruto said with a rather blank expression on his face.

"What do you mean IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME?" Tsunade hollered at the blonde. "If you do something carelessly, you could put this whole village at risk. It does concern me. Gaara, why? This could very well have the same affect for the Sand." She pressed, as the Kazekage turned his face away. "You are a punch of fools, no, kids. Do you not know…..?"

"Now this is were I come in." Naruto said standing up. "You really don't know what we are capable of doing do you." He continued, helping his friend of the ground. "If we wanted, we could take any village and destroy it before anyone knew what the hell happened."

"Any village that doesn't have decent ninja, of course." Gaara corrected, hitting the hyper one in the head. "But even still, before anyone would know."

"We are not foolish enough to endanger our villages, but if it ever happened…." Naruto paused. "Well, I don't think they would stand up against us anyway. You think Gaara?"

"No."

"Psisisi." Naruto began, as he tried to laugh quietly.

"AH! You're an idiot. Are you ever serious?" Gaara frowned, pelting Naruto with sand.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!" Tsunade roared, sending a fist at Naruto, who quickly grabbed it with his hand.

Channeling the chakra quickly through his body Naruto instantly touched the side of Gaara's face and sent him flying backward. "That's for the sand. Ha."

"Damn this kid." Tsunade thought, still surprised that he could channel her powered up punches through his body. "Why don't you think they would attack us?"

"That is simple. You know some of the things we have done already. Don't you?" Naruto smiled. "They would be too scared. Even if they did come, we could crush them before you would be able to call for back up."

"Bullshit." The Hokage stated as the Kazekage appeared out of nowhere.

"He is right, Tsunade. I may not have the power of the one-tailed beast anymore. But I can definitely vouch for the both of us when I say we have more power than you could possibly imagine."

"We, of course, still try to make things as entertaining as possible." The unpredictable ninja blurted out. "I am afraid that it is time that we go now, so….." Naruto continued as he snapped his fingers, allowing everyone to wake up in a daze.

"You better stay safe Naruto." Tsunade stated as the clones disappeared in front of her eyes.

"Where are they?" A random ninja shouted.

"There." Another one called out from the darkness. "Wha…What is that?" The chunin questioned as he looked at the weird form of Naruto's.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: Catapult Style.**" Naruto spoke quickly, as he and Gaara where launched quickly towards the top of the gate.

"Get the nets, QUICKLY!" One ninja shouted, as she stood on the wall surrounding the village.

"That isn't going to work." Naruto said smiling at his companion. "Hold on Gaara." He stated, grabbing a hold of his best friend. "You haven't even seen this one yet."

"Is he doing what Sakura said he…..? Everyone get out of the way. You are going to be blown off the wall." Tsunade panicked, as she waited anxiously for what was to happen.

The wind quickly began to build up around Naruto's figure as the two slowly began to descend towards their fellow ninja. "HERE WE GO! **FUTON: SU-PA HITO JUTSU!**" Naruto shouted as the wind quickly encircled the lower half of Naruto's body. Then, in quick burst, both Naruto and Gaara, blasted up into the night sky and up over the wall of the village.

Not only did the two ninja take everyone by surprise when Naruto flew, but the wind that carried them blew everyone of the wall and severed all the trees that surrounded Naruto's body as he launched forward into the sky.

"He really is an unpredictable ninja." Tsunade smiled.

**

* * *

**The early morning sun was beginning to rise. Wet dew covered the grass and the trees came to life with the sounds of all the morning creatures. It was peaceful and harmonizing. All kinds of birds sang together, creating a beautiful peace of music. Then, two rather ugly birds fell from the sky.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The two friends screamed together as they descended from the heavens.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO SO HIGH?" Gaara cried out in fear, showing more emotion in a few sentences than his entire life. "ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU KNEW THAT YOU COULDN'T CONTROL IT!"

"I'M SORRR R R R R R R YYYYY!" Naruto said with tears streaming out of his eyes. "YOU ARE THE FUCKING KAZEKAGE. WHY DON'T YOU PERFORM SOMETHING LIKE **(SAND PILLOW JUTSU)** OR SOMETHING YOU IDOIT."

"HEY, THAT IS A GOOD IDEA." Gaara quickly formed the necessary hand signs and sent the soft puffy sand underneath him and Naruto.

"THANKS!" Naruto smiled as he felt a sudden jolt from underneath him. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"BYE NARUTO!" Gaara said as they neared the ground. With a quick flick of his wrist, the sand from under Naruto vanished and he was sent plummeting toward the ground.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" He cried, seconds away from impact. (BBBOOOOOOOOMMM!)

With an ear piercing scream and a rather ridiculous laugh echoing throughout the forest, every creature ran for their life. It was no longer a peaceful morning, but a rather loud and annoying one. Sobs came from the pit in the ground as Gaara hovered over.

"You ok crybaby?" He smiled. "Hurry up before I decide to bury you down there." Gaara continued, letting little drops of sand crumble into the hole.

"I hate you." Naruto pouted as he ascended the crater in the ground. "That almost hurt you asshole."

"It is payback for that punch you directed towards me. I forgot that you could do that." Gaara said, knocking the blonde back into the hole.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"That punch hurt." Gaara said, as he took a few steps forward towards the open plain. "I'm going to start walking. Hurry up." He smiled and closed his eyes letting the sand beneath his feet show him the way to go.

**

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

**"So, master….are they really coming here first?" The masked man stated, turning his back to the sparks flying up into the air.

"Yes Kiyo, very soon if a recall the letter. A couple more days a most." The boss spoke, sending waves of sparks towards his apprentice. "I am sure that man from Gunshin will be satisfied with what I have done to his valuable little friend." The man said laughing. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes, Master Rito." The young man hurried, grabbing his hammer. Seconds later the sound of pounding echoed throughout the Hidden Mist Village.

**

* * *

**"What are we going to be doing in Wave country, after we arrive at the Hidden Mist Village?" Gaara questioned. Taking a deep breath, he laid back and let his sand carry him.

"I wish I could do that." Naruto said cutting, burning, drowning, shocking, and re-growing individual leaves on various trees. "Anyway, we are going to be picking up that very precious friend I was telling you about in Mist. Then we get serious."

"Why do you always say my "precious friend"? It is so stupid." Gaara frowned, taking a face full of water Naruto shot at him. "Gwah, (cough), you need to respect your superiors. YOU are just a genin."

"HA!" Naruto laughed back. "So you're telling me only a genin is what is needed to kick your sorry ass." He continued, sprinting off into the distance.

"AAAHHH! You always got to one up me." Gaara smiled back, chasing after his friend.

**

* * *

Two Days Earlier

* * *

**"Mommy, where Dad?" Naru said, tugging on her mothers, well fathers, shirt. "He not here."

"Huh? Your father isn't here." Sakura repeated, getting up out of the bed. With a quick look around the room, she could tell someone was here. "Let's go eat honey and then we can find out where Daddy went ok."

"OK!" Naru hollered, following her mother down the stairs, only to be lifted up and carried down them.

**

* * *

**"I'm sorry Sakura. I can not tell you where he went, for I do not know." Tsunade answered, picking up a sucker and handing it to Naru.

"O yeah." Naru thought as she quickly put it in her mouth. Seconds later, Sakura took it out of her mouth and ripped the wrapper off.

"There, next time look before you eat something, k." Sakura smiled, helping her daughter into a chair. "Tsunade-sama, why did he leave?"

"I told you Sakura. All I know that he and Gaara are on a mission for Gunshin. They did not say what it was or when it was. I do not know what is going to be happening in the next few days, but it seems like the world might be shocked with something big." Tsunade stated while she pated little Naru on the head. "She is so cute Sakura. Naruto will stay alive to protect her and to be with you. I think you and I have underestimated him greatly. He could very well turn our world upside down if he chose to." She continued. "It is scary how much those two can affect you."

"Should we go after them?" Sakura responded. "They could jeopardize our entire village if they get caught."

"I don't think we need to worry about the village if those two are going strong anyway, but I do not believe we could catch them if we tried."

"Fine." Sakura finished, picking up Naru and walking out of the Hokage tower. Quickly Sakura moved down the stairs and then paused for a second to think about her Naruto.

**

* * *

Present Day

* * *

**In a large room with loud sounds and firey sparks spraying all over, two robed figures walked in out of the rain. With robes drenched and bodies dry the two walked up to the counter to the man in a mask.

"So you finally show up. Master Rito has been expecting you." The masked man stated, pointing the way for the two men to follow. "This way."

"Ah. My Gunshin acquaintance, it has been awhile hasn't it?" The boss smiled. "It is time I showed you want I have done to your precious little companion." He laughed loudly, causing the two to become filled with anticipation. "How do you like it?"

"What did you do to by prized friend? It's……it's…." Naruto stammered, as shock crossed through his eyes with what Rito showed him.

**

* * *

**There I am done with this chapter(Review). Tell me what you think, yes that means (review). I got really excited about this chapter so please tell me how you like it. Any way there will be much more Gaara and Naruto to come. For all the updated manga reader: Kakashi Noooooooooo. And for everyone else……… Review Review Review Review Review!!!!! **And do you want me to somehow intergrate sage mode, into this story? Let me know whether you do or don't.**


	17. Chapter 17: Naruto's Precious Friend

**NOTE:**_**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I AM SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG. I WILL BE LEADING UP TO A NEW FIGHT SCENE WITH A NARUTO/GAARA TAG TEAM OR SHOULD I SAY GUNSHIN. WELL THANKS FOR YOU VIEWINGS SO FAR. ********Please Review************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: I am back in school so I will be very busy. I also got to get all A's to keep my scholarship so, yeah, I am so screwed. ALSO I WILL BE EDITING MY FIRST 2 or 3 CHAPTERS. I AM GOING TO TRY TO REALLY IMPROVE THEM. SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO RE-READ THE FIRST 3, I WILL HAVE THEM DONE BY FEBRUARY 1**__**st**__**.**_

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 17: Naruto's Precious Friend?**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**For anyone who cares: I am just got done rewriting chapters 1, 2, and 3. I feel i can improve them so i am. Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. IS it really that bad that you can't take two seconds to REVIEW. And thanks to kingkakashi for reviewing like all my chapters. you get a sticker. and for all the others, i have saved all your revews to, so thank you.**

* * *

  
**I Have to say. One of the funniest things about my reviews is that 90 percent of them are different people on each chapter. There is only two that stayed the same and everyone else is just random. But hey, review like you would want people to review. It is a little sad when you take the time to write a new chapter and you do not get any replies. I have 3 for this chapter and I feel I should have a few more. Please, please, please take the time to review. I am really tired of writing for my health and not for fans.  
**

**

* * *

**"Ah. My Gunshin acquaintance, it has been awhile hasn't it?" The boss smiled. "It is time I showed you want I have done to your precious little companion." He laughed loudly, causing the two to become filled with anticipation. "How do you like it?"

"What did you do to my prized friend? It's……it's…." Naruto stammered, as shock crossed through his eyes with what Rito showed him.

"O god. Here we go again." Gaara complained, moving his body to the front of the store. Then, after taking a long sigh, he looked up at dark, gloomy sky and walked out into the rain. "He is such fruitcake."

"…it's………beautiful." Naruto smiled as he performed a little dance in the middle of the store. "O….the ring looks so great. Rito, you made it even better then I could have imagined it to be." He smiled again, taking the prized treasure into his hands.

"It's too much to process isn't. The gold band and that beautiful stone you gave me. It becomes mesmerizing when you look at it for to long, especially with all the little diamonds next to it." Rito grinned, as he was filled with satisfaction from the wonderful treasure he crafted. "I just can not believe you were able to find that rare stone. It is exactly the same type of diamond as that necklace you showed me the first time I met you."

"I know. I got really lucky I guess." Naruto shrugged, looking at the letters engraved inside of the band. "_My only one." _

"Also, I….ah….. added that little symbol you showed me. It is located underneath the stone." Rito explained as he pointed to the band. "It was a pleasure doing business with."

"You to Rito." Naruto laughed as he made his way to the door.

"O and um…. Mister Gunshin dude…….." Rito hurried as he caught up to Naruto. "A lot of people talk badly about you, but for some reason I don't think they know the meaning of what you are doing. I am not sure myself, but you two do not seem like bad people."

"I will let you in a little info and I know you will keep it to yourself." Naruto whispered as he tilted his head off to the side. "You would be surprised who we are and should know that what we are doing is for the best of the ninja world. We are not the type of people who would kill without reason and are saving many lives because of that fact." Naruto stated as he walked out into the rain.

"I hope you do make this world a better place." Rito smiled as he turned and walked into the back room. "I hope you do."

"Are you ready? ……..G man." Naruto smirked.

"First of all, I would like to start off by saying I will kill you. Then, I would like to say that I hate the rain. Lastly I wou." Gaara stopped as he was cut of by Naruto's long sigh.

"Ahhh. Boring." Nauto smiled as he took a look at Gaara's angered face. "So do you like?" Naruto asked, holding up the ring.

"It's…….. very nice. Now let's go, and put the dumb ring away." Gaara continued as he formed a cloud of sand over the two of them.

"Hey. It is not a dumb ring. It's a very precious ring. This is _THE_ ring that I am going to give to her." Naruto said, as he was filled with anticipation. Putting the ring on his hand, he formed a few hand signs and it disappeared.

"Finally, now it's time to get serious." Gaara laughed with excitement while turning his attention to his friend. After watching the seal on Naruto's hand appear, the two began to sprint towards their final destination.

**

* * *

**"Sensei…………..Sensei!" Kazu spoke softly as Naruto's team waited on top of the mountain of the former and current Hokage.

"Naruto sensei!" Konohamaru shouted while carry a big bag of rubber balls on his back. "Where the hell is he? He told us to be here."

"Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Iori screamed at the stop of her lungs, causing the two boys to cover their ears.

"My god Iori. Enough with the deranged mating call." Kazu snickered while jabbing an elbow into Kon, causing them both to burst into laughter.

"It's not funny." Iori stated with a slight pout. "He is later then usually."

"That is…….tr…ue." Kon muttered, gathering the necessary amount of chakra to blow up the rubber ball. "I can almost do this with one hand now." He continued with a big smile on his face.

"Well good for you. He still has yet to teach me that jutsu he talked about during our training session." Kazu frowned, shooting a water ball at Kon who immediately shot a chakra enhanced rubber ball at him.

"Eat that fool." Kon laughed as the rubber ball exploded in Kazu's face.

"Get back here you dick." Kazu smiled as he started chasing Kon around the mountain.

"So this is where you guys where told to wait huh?"

"Yes, Sakura-sensei." Iori expressed, while giving her idol a hug.

"So where is Naruto-sensei?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, where is he demon women?" Kon smiled, letting his tongue slip.

"Shot up you jerk!" Iori screamed, slamming a fist into his face. "Serves you right."

"Wow." Sakura muttered under her breath. Turning her head to the side she watched Kazu mutter the words demon girl.

"You want one to Kazu." Iori snapped.

"No, no don't hurt little old me." Kazu mocked, disappearing from their sight. "So, Sakura-sensei, where is our sensei?" He continued, reappearing behind Sakura.

"Well unfortunately Naruto has……….some business to attend to, so I will be supervising your training for awhile." Sakura smiled, with a little bit of worry in her eyes. This of course, did not go unnoticed by the three who immediately turned their attention elsewhere.

"So, what are we going to be working on then?" Kon asked. "It is not like you can finish teaching me how to learn the **Rasengan**."

"Well, for starts. I am going to train Iori by teaching her some medical jutsu, as well as some other things." Sakura smiled, giving a wink toward Iori. "The two of you will be sparring. Each of you will take turns defending against the others attacks, but the cool part is that the defender can not use his hands."

"What?" Kon and Kazu shouted at the same time.

"Yep, it will make you appreciate your hands in addition to learning how to use your surroundings and other senses to help you through a battle."

"O I am soooo happy." Kon said, immediately letting Kazu bind his hands together.

"Hahahahaha." Kazu immediately started shouted, shooting water balls at Konohamaru's face. "Dodge you retard. Mwahahahaha."

"You are a total dork!" Kon yelled as he began to run around the park on top of the mountain. "You can't hit me you fool, so eat it." Kon laughed, kicking a rubber ball into Kazu's face. "Bwahahahahaha."

"Wow. Why are guy's so dumb Sakura-sensei?" Iori asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It is not because they are guys that they act that way. It is because they have Naruto for a sensei." Sakura joked, causing the two of them to burst out with laughter.

**

* * *

2 Days Later**

**

* * *

**"So Naruto, how are we going to get into the mansion?" Gaara asked, dodging a low tree branch. "I mean, it is not like they will let us just walk in there. That place is probably the most well guarded building in fire country."

"I agree. I was thinking about flying us through one of the top windows." Naruto answered. "We just need to make sure that you make us a nice comfy landing."

"Actually I agree, but if we did that everyone would know that we are inside the mansion. We would be completely surrounded." Gaara replied, performing a quick flip over to Naruto's other side. "I think if we can go underground and come up through the bottom we should be okay and then when we get our hands really full you can blast us out of there."

"I like that better, but you would have to give me little bit of time to unleash one of my chakra seals to recharge." Naruto explained. "After all, we will not be going up against an easy opponent."

"True."

"Alright, let's take a break. You have to help with some of these seals on me." Naruto said, leading the way towards a small creek on the mountainside.

Taking off there gear Naruto removed his shirt and began to examine himself.

"Alright, these first five on each of my arms are a complete 100% refill to my chakra. I can only use one at a time otherwise I start growing my tails and that will indicate who I am." Naruto indicated to his friend. "So I doubt that I will have to use more than one, but in reality I am good for about ten times what I could do without them."

"If you can harness your chakra using that sealing jutsu, why not put more than ten on your body?"

"First of all it takes a whole day of energy out of me. Second, the stress of carrying that much chakra is too much already. I have enough chakra as it is and these seals are putting ten times that onto my body." Naruto explained, pointing to a few others. "Now, these five…." He began, pointing to his hands, feet, and neck. "…..are weights, which I think I don't really need anymore. Gaara, make a deep hole in the ground."

Quickly Naruto performed a few signs and the seals disappeared. With a loud thumb weights came crashing down into the hole. Then, they vanished from sight as Gaara quickly buried them.

"They looked pretty heavy." Gaara spoke.

"Yeah, well they help me do this." Naruto stated as he vanished from sight, only to appear behind Gaara before he could even bat an eyelash.

"That's some crazy shit, but I still saw you."

"I know, besides, I am working on something that my father was famous for. The pervy-sage gave me a scroll with my fathers work. It has some pretty amazing stuff inside, but what I have been working on has really caught my attention. I began working with what he did and found a way to warp the technique to what I wanted to use it as."

"Well let's see it." Gaara smiled with anticipation. "I got some new moves that I have been saving for you to see as well."

"You are wearing that ring right?" Naruto stupidly asked, because he was staring straight at it. "You know that those rings can hold a limited amount of chakra for emergences right?"

"Yeah and….."

"Well, that is not the real reason I made them." He smirked. "I needed a way to help out my teammates when they were in trouble, so added a little something underneath the stone on each ring."

"What did you add? Is it this little three pronged symbol?" Gaara pointed as he asked.

"Yes, now run up the creek until you find another good place to set up camp. Take everything with you."

"O yeah, here." Gaara spoke handing Naruto a small gourd. "Hook that onto your belt. It is filled with a little bit of my iron sand. It is so I can protect you if when you need it."

"O sweet, alright." Naruto mouthed, placing it right next to his side. "Go."

"Sure, I will vibrate the gourd when I am there."

And with that, Gaara took off up the creek and mountain side. Dodging branches and hoping over rocks Gaara headed straight towards the setting sun.

**

* * *

20 Minutes Later**

**

* * *

**"Well this doesn't look like a bad spot. Besides, I want to be able to see it. It is getting pretty late." Gaara thought as he began to draw out his power. "Well, time to show me Naruto."

Miles away a lonely Naruto sat passed out on a tree branch. Softly, put quickly Naruto felt his side trembling and jumped to the ground below.

"Alright, don't screw this up Naruto. Just do a little running start." He spoke to himself as quickly grabbed his shirt and took two quick steps forward only to disappear from sight.

"1….2….3….4." Gaara began immediately after he started to shake the sand he gave Naruto. "Well it has been 10 seconds and still…………….."

A noise like the sound of a faint lightning striking the ground rang through Gaara's ears. With a quick turn of his head he saw a flash of blue followed by the sound of Naruto landing face first in the ground.

"Owowowowow. Fuck that hurt like hell." Naruto stated as he quickly got to his feet. "All I need to do is land on my damn feet and the new technique will be perfect."

"Hahaha." Gaara snickered. "You know I have to admit that was amazingly cool……., until you decide to land on your face……….hahahaha." Gaara continued. "So you finally mastered your father's signature jutsu. Good for you Naruto."

"Thanks, I just need to work on the landing. Actually, I think I just found out something sweet we can do." Naruto smiled as the idea struck his head. "If you ever need me in a battle and want me to use the **Rasengan** right off the bat, vibrate the sand you gave me three times and swing your arm towards the enemy like you were throwing a ball. I think because of the way I land, I might be able to be launched when I use the technique."

"Hey, you might be right. You see that boulder right up the mountain. It is not that far away." Gaara pointed. "Take a running start and I will do exactly what you said. If we nail this we could definitely have the biggest surprise act ever invented."

"Alright, let's go." Naruto shouted as he began running in the opposite directing, feeling the first vibration of the sand. Quickly he formed a Rasengan in his left hand and waited for the third vibration.

"Okay, here we go." Gaara yelled inside his head as he quickly vibrated the gourd a third time.

Flipping toward the boulder, Gaara quickly threw has ring hand forward and like magic Naruto shot out of nowhere flying straight toward the giant rock. Wrapping the wind around his body Naruto jet propelled himself towards the boulder with more speed than humanly possible. Spinning tremendously with his Rasengan outstretched Naruto completely tore a hole through the boulder. Before his body flew any farther he stopped the wind around his body and fell softly towards the earth. Letting the soft sand that was now surrounding his body carry him towards the ground at a reducing speed he teleported to Gaara's side, grabbing a hold of his arm and flipping himself onto his feet. Staring at the hole through the sold rock was shocking. It was like a drill to a piece of wood and just as smooth.

"Holy shit!" The two said together as they both realized what they did. "That was fucking awesome." They once again stated together. "I can't believe how fucking cool that was."

"You completely tore through it." Gaara said with his jaw down to the ground. "I think you could have kept going for a long time if that boulder was longer. That was a hell of a lot more different than it just blowing up."

"Wow. I am so cool." Naruto smiled feeling the smooth inside of the rock. "Look at all those little holes from where my wind cut through. I would hate to think what I could to a person if we used that."

"I don't think we would have to use the wind and everything, but if it was something big. The wind and spinning would definitely be necessary if it was big." Gaara spoke, still trying to hold back all the excitement.

"Yeah you are right. Just the Rasengan, unless it is a big thing." Naruto said in shock. "Like a summon or something."

"Yeah, a summon or something." Gaara repeated, still a little dazed about the whole combo.

**

* * *

3 Day Later**

**

* * *

**"Can you see it Gaara?" Naruto question as he watched the floating eye of sand hover in the air.

"Yeah. It is not that far away. We could get close enough by tonight." Gaara answered, letting his jutsu disappear. "We can go into the town later tonight and get some food then come back out here to start the tunnel towards the mansion."

"Good, I am about to die from anticipation." Naruto said to his friend. "Come on; let's get over to those rocks so we can rest in the shade before we go into town."

"I can't wait to get back at this bastard for what he has done to fire country, especially for what he has done to this town." Gaara stated with a clenched fist. "He is one of the reasons why people suffer in this world."

"Don't worry Gaara. Tonight we show everyone what is right, even if they believe it is wrong." Naruto said with clenched teeth, as he landed back on the ground underneath one of the boulders. "It is about time this man gets what he desires. Gaither your thoughts together and review the plan because tonight……" Naruto trailed as he softly closed his eyes. "………..we kill the Feudal Lord."

**

* * *

Well I really hope that you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW and let me know. AS I SAID BEFORE I will be rewriting CHAPTERS 1, 2, and 3, so if you want to re-read them. I will have them up by the end of February 1****st****. Please tell me if you like this chapter.**

**Important: Also, I suggested sage mode Naruto, but with the help of a friend: Bard of Lore. I decide he would be way to ridiculously strong if I did so. Sorry, no sage mode, but it isn't like he needs it……….he has fox mode.**


	18. Chapter 18: Game Time

**NOTE:**_**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I AM SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG. I have finally finished the Naruto/Gaara tag team surprise known as GUNSHIN. WELL THANKS FOR YOUR VIEWINGS SO FAR. ********Please Review************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: I am back in school so I will be very busy. I also got to get all A's to keep my scholarship so, yeah, I am so screwed. Also I re-edited chapters 1-5. They are all done better, so if you like you can check them out.**_

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 18: Game Time

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_Soft sand surrounded the bodies of Naruto and Gaara as they penetrated through the ground below. It was dark and cold inside the never ending tunnels Gaara had been creating. Softly and quietly, Gaara formed many tiny holes throughout the tunnels. The little holes quickly produced light from the full moon and stars above them. Following closely behind his friend, Naruto began to visualize their plan of action.

"Are you feeling alright, Naruto?" Gaara asked, hearing the unsteadiness in his comrades breathing.

"Yeah, it is just that ..." Naruto paused, in an effort to gather his thoughts. "We can't mess this up. I am not saying that we will, but our villages and the people we care about could be put in danger." Naruto continued as he began to grow inpatient.

"I know that Naruto. But we both can agree that as long as we are close, no one will ever be able to hurt the ones who are precious to us." Gaara said with confidence, patting his friend on the back.

"I feel the same way, but we can't let that happen regardless. We may be strong, but who know what else is out there." Naruto smiled, letting a little flame come off the tip of his finger. "There, now I can see and I am warm."

"We are very close to the center of the building Naruto." Gaara whisper, quietly as if he might be heard.

"How do you know that?" Naruto questioned, beginning to wonder if he was actually standing right side up.

"Well for starters, there is a brick wall here." Gaara pointed out. "It must completely cover the bottom of the mansion. We are going to have to go a little deeper so we can get under it."

"Alright, just get it done. The suspense is killing me." Naruto stated as the two of them quickly slid down directly underneath the center of the mansion. "This will be simple." Naruto continued as looked closely. "All they did with the bricks was put it in layers. I only have to make a little hole and shoot some wind through it to take out a whole row of the paste." Naruto smiled.

"Then, because it will be separated from the building, I can push my sand inside and make us an opening." Gaara replied, finishing Naruto's statement.

Quickly Naruto formed a Rasengan and condensed it down to finger size. Pressing his finger against the brick, Naruto shoot the ball of chakra up. After Naruto's Rasengan drilled through, he softly gathered up wind from the many holes surrounding him.

"Are they going to feel the drop?" Gaara asked, ready for his turn.

"No. It is such a thin layer that they won't feel a thing." Naruto replied, forcing his wind natured chakra through the hole and then expanding it. In seconds, Naruto severed a whole row and column of paste that held the bricks together.

Just as soon as it happened, Gaara filled the space with his sand. Then he quickly pushed a square chunk of brick out of the middle of the foundation. Softly moving Naruto and himself up through the square hole he made, Gaara began to gather his chakra.

"Here we are?" Naruto whispered, feeling the wooden panels on top of his hands. "We better do this quick." Quickly Naruto formed a rather large Rasengan in his hand and shoved it up into the floor. "Now!" He yelled, as Gaara rocketed them both up through the layers of the mansion with his sand.

The sound of floor boards busting and servants screaming filled the Feudal Lords residence. Guards stood in awe as they watched the tower sand and brick fly up through the middle of the building.

"Everyone, get to the Feudal Lord. We have two intrudes from the organization of Gunshin." A guard shouted as he quickly sounded an alarm, alerting everyone of the presence of the two comrades.

The tower shook as Gaara and Naruto flipped out of the hole and onto the floor in front of the Feudal Lord and his elite guards. Before reinforcements could arrive, Gaara used all of the bricks from below to coat every space of the large room they were in.

"**Internal ****Inferuno**." Naruto shouted, slamming his flaming hand into the ground. Flames quickly covered the bricks surrounding the floor and walls, molding them into place. "Now, let's get it on."

"Hahahaha." The Lord laughed, as he stood up from his chair. "Very good, very good indeed." He continued, motioning to his three guards who quickly stepped in front of him. "I had a feeling that you would come for me. That is why I moved myself into the biggest room in the mansion. I guess you don't like the way I have to been doing things around here, but I don't know why."

"You know damn well why." Naruto hollered, preparing himself for battle. "You have been stealing from this country long enough. Your time as finally come to an end." He continued as he flung shuriken at the man in front of him.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Gunshin, but we have been preparing for the likes of you." One of the guards stated, deflecting the weapons thrown by Naruto. "Ishida, Kira, go now."

"Yes." The other two guards shouted, as they charged towards the two cloaked shinobi.

"G man, I will handle these two in order to give you a break. You just handle the other one." Naruto said, appearing right in front of one of the guards, sending him flying back with a fist to the chest.

"Alright." Gaara shouted back as he quickly shot sand up from the floor behind the solo elite guard.

"What?" The guard questioned as he dodged forward, only to become completely surrounded in sand. "No." The man shouted with worry in his face. "Just kidding." He continued, throwing a fist towards the back of Gaara's body.

"That's not going to work." Gaara stated, as his sand quickly shot up to stop the blow. "It is a shame that someone like you had to fight me." He said sending a fist, covered with sand, into the mouth of the elite ninja. "I will make this painful, because of your allegiance to this fool." With swift movements of his arms, Gaara rapidly rotated his sand around the room. Grabbing the elite by his arm with sand, Gaara was able to completely surround him. "Time to die, **Sand Burial**." With the clench of his fist the sand imploded, breaking the man into nothing.

"Very good, Gaara of the sand." The Feudal Lord laughed. "When I escape from here, I will make sure your village suffers." The Lord continued, moving up in front of the sand shinobi. "You may think you have it easy now, but I am no push over. I will teach you a lesson." With a swift movement of his hands the Lord formed the necessary hand signs. "**Summoning Jutsu**." The tower rocked as three large lions made there way up to the Kazekage. "Kill him."

**

* * *

**"Do you think you can defeat us?" Ishida stated as he punched towards Naruto.

"No. I know that I am going to kill you." Naruto shouted as he quickly deflected the blow. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**." In a swift instance two clones came at the man from both sides, each throwing a fist at him.

"You missed me." Ishida laughed as he appeared next to Kira. "You are to slow." Together, Kira and Ishida formed their hands signs. "Don't die yet, will ya."

"That won't happen." Naruto stated as his two clones punched holes into the wall. "Warm up is over you two. Now you die."

**"****Raikou Dragon Jutsu**."The two shouted together as the lightning dragon erupted from their hands. Circling around the room, the dragon hovered in the air. "Die." The elite shinobi shouted as the dragon rushed straight towards Naruto's body.

"You just fucked up." Naruto smiled as he outstretched his hands in front of him. Forming a quick Rasengan, the wind began to pour through the two holes in the wall. "Say goodbye." He continued, sending the wind into the Rasengan. "**Fuuton Rasen Shuriken**." Naruto yelled, as he launched the giant spinning blade swirling around his head. The Rasengan quickly sliced right through the lightning dragon, send the two separate halves into the wall behind him causing it to explode.

"Nooo." Kira shouted as he watched and listened to the spinning of the technique Naruto produced. Not a second later the Rasengan exploded on the two elites, blowing the roof off the entire mansion.

"Well, that was fun." Naruto smiled as he looked over to Gaara, who began to launch iron sand spears into the first lion causing it to fall backwards off of the side of the mansion. "Heh, now it is fun time." Naruto laughed as he began to run across the room, feeling the sand at his side shake. "Element of……" Naruto trailed as he formed a Rasengan into his hand, then quickly applying fire to it.

"Surprise." Gaara yelled as he flung his fist over to the second lion. Out of nowhere, Naruto was in the air holding a flaming Rasengan in his hand.

"Eat it bitch." Naruto hollered as he shoved the Rasengan into the belly of the lion, who quickly was swept of his feet and into the air. "And wait. There is more." Naruto said, as the flames exploded in a round ball around the lion, quickly roasting it to death. "Oh, please enjoy the trip down." Naruto shouted after it, as a loud crash made its way up to the top of the structure.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed." The Feudal began, thinking about the man who just appeared in front of him. "Blonde hair peaking through your hood and an extraordinary amount of Rasengan's in your arsenal. You must be Uzumaki, Naruto. The future Hokage of the Leaf Village if I remember correctly. I am honored by both of your presence." The Feudal bowed, in a mocking matter.

"Shut it." Naruto glared, knocking the man back with his wind natured chakra. "I don't want to hear you speak." He pressed, slowly walking up to the solo lion who roared with all his might. "I got a present for you. I got someone who wants to get a good look at you." Naruto smiled as he jumped up onto the lions face. "Look into my eyes." Naruto stated, as his eyes and facial features quickly turned into fox mode.

"MMMnnnnn. It has been a while since I have had some fun." The cage in front of the lion stated. "You should be afraid."

"I am not afraid of the petty tricks of an inferior human." The lion glared, trying to find the source of the dangerous voice he heard.

"Hahaha, inferior indeed. However, I am not a trick of this boy you speak of. He is a superior one I admit, but don't ever speak to me as if I am beneath you." The cage rattled as the lion made its way closer. "That's it. Show me how curious you are."

"I will destroy you." The lion stated clearly as he made his way right up to the giant cage only see himself staring into a pair of big red eyes. "Nooo." The lion began as it quickly began to turn away.

"Oh, yes. Fear me." The fox growled as his giant claw reached out from the cage, grabbing a hold of the lion. "Now disappear." The Kyuubi continued as he instantly pulled the lion into the cage.

"Hahahaha, that was fun." Naruto laughed as he fell down on the ground right where the lion used to be standing.

"What happened? What did you do?" The Feudal questioned as worry appeared all over his face. "All you did was look at it and he …" He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of Naruto's face.

"You shouldn't have threatened my friends' village." Naruto smiled, as he was soon joined by Gaara who appeared next to him. "This is your final day. Do you have any last words?" Naruto questioned, looking up at the night sky.

"He doesn't deserve them." Gaara stated, making his way over to the side of the mansion. "Besides, we have company running up the walls." Gaara said, gathering his sand around the sides of the mansion. "Finish it up quick Naruto or I am going to have to knock all these ninja off the wall. I really don't want to kill more than I have to."

"Understood." Naruto replied as he began to push a finger against the first seal on his arms. "Are you ready fox?"

"Let's get this over with." The Kyuubi growled as he felt some fire burn inside him.

"I will kill you both right know." The Feudal yelled as he began to build up his chakra. "I will not be the one dying today." He pressed as he watched Naruto slid his hand over two more of the seals on his wrists. "I will finish this off with my best technique." He panicked, throwing his arms forward.

"Naruto watched closely as the Feudal Lord gathered his chakra into his arms. The fact that the Lord thought he had a chance against him made Naruto laugh. "**Release**." He stated softly as three seals disappeared off his skin.

"Let's finish this with a bang." The fox spoke happily as he began to warp the chakra around Naruto. "Game time."

The Feudal Lord stood in shock as he watched the blue chakra wrap around Naruto's body. But what shocked him the most was the three tails that formed behind him. "Time to get rid of you two forever." The Feudal shouted as if he could win, watching the three tails curve around over the top of Naruto. "**Kane Shikyo**."He shouted, as metal bars warped and spun out of his hands right towards Naruto's body. "You will not survive."

"Fool." Naruto glared as he outstretched his right hand. "Play times over." The three tails over him quickly produced chakra into his hand with easy. The chakra he gathered made the world around him scream. Soon, Naruto had a huge ball of chakra in his hand. "Condense." He spoke quickly as the chakra turned into a small, swirling ball. "**Rasen Beam Taihou**."Naruto shouted as a giant wave of raw chakra erupted from his hand. The two techniques raced towards each other at ferocious speeds.

"No, I cannot lose." The Feudal Lord hollered, as he watched his metal deteriorate when it came in contact with Naruto's Justu. Every villager stood in awe as they watch the beam of light fill the sky. Naruto's attack blew up the whole side of the mansion, leaving it to crumble. Quickly he grabbed a hold of Gaara and began to gather the wind around him.

"That was really fucking big Naruto." Gaara stated in shock as he watched them blast off from the crumbling floor of the mansion.

"Yeah well, I like a big finish." Naruto laughed as the quickly raced over the trees. "You better begin to slow us down because I am going to …" Naruto trailed off as he slowly lost his strength.

"I got you." Gaara said as he quickly padded their landing onto the ground. Now, let's just take a rest for a while." Gaara smiled, patting his friend on the head. Looking around to find out their location, Naruto quickly teleported the two to a save spot they picked out the other night.

**

* * *

**_**A day later**_

**

* * *

**"Hokage-sama." An ANBU shouted as he broke into Tsunade's office. "We have horrible news." The ANBU continued as he waited for the Hokage to speak.

"Well, out with it. What is the news?" Tsunade questioned as she began think of possible situations. She could never predict the information that the ANBU was about to tell her.

"The Feudal Lord was attacked and then killed by two members of the organization known as Gunshin." The man stated as he watched the horror appear in the Hokage's eyes. "The residence of the Lord has been completely reduced to ashes. Witnesses claim that the two men seemed to be very powerful and used techniques that they have never seen."

"Alright, well let's immediately send out a squad to help out with the damage and repairs. We are going to need to cover a lot of ground." Tsunade spoke, standing up from her chair. "And when Naruto Uzumaki gets here send him straight to me and don't let him decline."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The ANBU stated as he vanished from the room.

"This is definitely something that will shake up the ninja world." Shizune responded as she stood in awe of what Naruto and Gaara had done.

"We are going to be in serious trouble. I do not know what is going to happen from here on out." Tsunade began, taking a step towards the window. "All I know is that I am going to beat the shit out of the kid when he gets here. Whatever it is that Naruto and Gaara are doing will end right now."

"Yes Tsunade." Shizune stuttered, walking over to the door. "I will go and grab Sakura. She is going to want to hear about this.

"Very well Shizune." Tsunade muttered, punching a hole through the wall. "What have you two done?"

**

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you really liked it. Please let me know what you thinks and take the time to send me a **

**R eally**

**E xcited**

**V iewers**

**I nitiating**

**E xciting**

**W cannot think of what to put there so please review. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19: Changing The World

**NOTE:**_**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I AM SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG. I have finally finished the Naruto/Gaara tag team surprise known as GUNSHIN. WELL THANKS FOR YOUR VIEWINGS SO FAR. ********Please Review************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: I am back in school so I will be very busy. I also got to get all A's to keep my scholarship so, yeah, I am so screwed. Also I re-edited chapters 1-6. They are all done better, so if you like you can check them out.**_

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 19: Changing The World**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**Gaara woke up with a stir as a very tired Naruto shook him out of his sleep. Peering through the darkness Gaara took a quick glance at Naruto and realized the problem. "I thought his attack didn't hit you."

"That is what I thought too. I was so caught up in the moment, I failed to release he had some placed underground." Naruto stated as he covered up the few holes in his body. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem, because the fox is healing them, but I want to make sure they heal quickly. After using all that chakra, I didn't feel him wound me because I was so caught up in the moment." Naruto continued, beginning to feel his strength returning.

"I see. But I say that it is about time we get going. I would not be surprised if there were ninja already in the area." Gaara spoke as he already began gathering up there things.

The sound of leaves rustling caused the two ninja to become startled. Instantly a kunai with an explosive note hit the tree between the two friends. As the explosion erupted Gunshin became completely surrounded by ninja.

"Aw shit. I really don't have time for this." Naruto frowned as he quickly released one of the seals on his arms. "I am really going to regret this. I can't even feel some parts of my body."

"Gunshin, we will not have you get away from us. There is no escaping the inevitable." One of the shinobi stated as he inched his way close to Gaara. "You will not be able to escape. The Hokage as well as the Mizukage have sent ninja to stop you. They are moving faster than we expected which will be good for us, but bad for you."

"Look mister ninja guy, if you value your lives you will not confront us. We will do our best to stop you without killing, but we can't guarantee that will happen." Gaara said firmly as sand began to rise between the ninja and themselves.

"We killed the Feudal Lord, because he is a lying, scheming, little shit. He has done nothing but steal money from the country and we will not let such deeds go unpunished." Naruto declared as he gathered chakra throughout his body. "We just saved this country more money and freed them from a man who was selfish and evil in his ways."

"Enough of your lies Gunshin. We will not back down from people like you, who stand up against the world.

"With what we are going to do, you might as well call us the world." Naruto smiled, as Gaara quickly thrust his sand outward completely covering the forest around them.

Trees became uprooted and the ninja were swept away by the giant tsunami of sand. The sounds of explosions soon reached the two friends as they realized some of the ninja had broke free of the sand.

"Let's get going." Naruto let out, quickly grabbing Gaara by the arm and vanishing from sight. In quick, instant bursts Naruto and Gaara traveled distances that would triumph any ninja. "Let's just run. I need to catch my breath. If I release another seal, I am going to cause my body some more damage." Naruto spoke, wiping away the blood from the bandaged parts of his body.

As Naruto and Gaara continued their run, water began to spray out from the trees. With a snap of his fingers Naruto shot fire in the opposite directions, causing a mist to form when the two techniques met each other.

"Sshh." Naruto whispered, as they landed behind some trees. "We really need to get out of here fast. Otherwise, we are going to be in serious trouble. If by chance the Mizukage makes an appearance I will not be able to fight unless I release another seal. It is going to be bad if I unleash enough seals to put me above seven. I still got some to spare, but I will be exhausted afterward."

"Ok, just be sure to take your time and not do anything hasty." Gaara said quickly as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm. "Quickly, gather your chakra."

As Naruto gathered the last bit of his chakra for one more teleportation, invented by his father, the sounds of people muttering techniques filled the air. Gaara quickly gathered up his sand and formed a circle around them.

"Here we go." Naruto shouted as the water based attacks slammed into every spot of the circular sand shield that was protecting them. As a flash of blue escaped through the cracks of broken sand the ninja quickly became careful not to fall into any traps. "Damn it. I just fucked up." Naruto pressed as he quickly grabbed Gaara and pulled him out of the way of another technique.

Jumping to the side, Gaara plowed sand into the first ninja he saw. "Just keep building the rest of your chakra for the big leap. I will keep them busy." The Kazekage stated as a surge of kunai and shuriken flung towards him. Just before contact, his sand caught the projectiles and sent them flying back to where they came from. "Watch out baka." Gaara hollered as Naruto was stuck with a blow to the face.

"You just fucked up." Naruto mouthed as he quickly flipped up onto his feet. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." As the words escaped his mouth, 25 cloaked Naruto's appeared around him. "Go have some fun. Try not to kill them." Darting off through the forest, the clones quickly began to brawl with the other shinobi. Naruto quickly dashed through the lines of ninja punching, leg sweeping and flipping through all of them.

"**Water Bullet Jutsu**." A man spoke, letting his voice echo through the trees as a snowball size amount of water whipped past his fellow ninjas heads. Instantaneously, Naruto was slammed into the ground as the water plastered him in the side of the head.

"Holy shit that hurt." Naruto cried out, as he slowly made his way to his feet. "No choice I guess." The blonde smiled as he released a seal on his arms. Chakra flowed through Naruto's body. Hopping off to the side, he quickly formed a Rasengan in his hand and then launched it towards the shinobi who hit him. "**Rasen Bazooka**." Naruto hollered as an effort to "one up" the ninja that struck him with a technique. The cannon like Rasengan burst through trees as it headed straight towards a group of ninjas. Within a second the Rasengan expanded, blowing up a small area of the forest.

"That was to close." Gaara smirked out of shock, wiping away the blood from the side of his face. Noticing he was hit with the technique a ninja used on him, Gaara quickly poured water over the wound. "That is surprising. I can't believe one of those ninjas tagged me." He followed up, slamming his hands into the ground. A devastating shake took over the ground as Gaara's sand seemed to erupt everywhere. "**Sand Chain Gun**." Gaara stated as effort to "one up" Naruto's technique. Effortlessly, mounds of sand erupted from the ground. Each pillar of sand instantly began shooting out bursts of sand, striking down ninja in every direction. As if in a swarm of gunfire, sand seemed to be shooting everywhere. Dropping ninja left and right Gaara walked slowly over to Naruto who was already building up his chakra for the jump. "Let's go." He spoke to the future Hokage, as he grabbed his shoulder and then disappearing from sight. Leaving nothing but bodies on the ground, Gunshin vanished from the eyes of every ninja.

"Well, that was pretty cool." Naruto muttered as he passed out right in front of Gaara, who instantly caught him with sand. Looking closely at Naruto's body, Gaara found a gash on his back that must have penetrated the sand from the first time they tried to leave. Taking in his surroundings, Gaara realized that they were not that far away from Konoha. Picking up Naruto's body with sand, Gaara began to run towards the village to find a spot where he could safely lay his friend.

**

* * *

**"Hokage-sama, please come quick." An ANBU interrupted, as Sakura and Tsunade shifted their attention to the man in front of them. "Naruto Uzumaki has been found injured just outside the village."

"What?" Tsunade expressed with confusion. "Bring him to the hospital immediately and then make sure no one other than Sakura and I see him."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The ANBU continued as he disappeared from sight.

"Sensei." Sakura worried as she quickly gathered her things and made her way to the window.

"Don't worry Sakura. It is probably nothing serious. We all know what he is capable of and should know that he has very minor injuries."

"You are right Tsunade." Sakura smiled as the two of them darted off towards the hospital.

**

* * *

**_**2 days later**_**

* * *

**"I really need to stop letting you watch over me like this." Naruto said as he kissed the lips of the woman he loved. "I think it would also be better for my health if you didn't always climb into my hospital bed with me to." He continued, kissing her again.

"Baka." Sakura stated as she snuggled her face against his. "I hate you for making me worry about you, but I am so happy that you are with me again."

"So adorable, are not you Sakura-chan?" Naruto smiled as jumped out of the hospital bed. With a slight dizzy spell, Naruto quickly fell forward onto the tiles of the hospital floor.

"Baka." Sakura whispered as she picked up her lover and put him back into the bed. "I love you, Naruto-kun." She followed, kissing the blonde on the lips and then making her way to the door. "Yes, I am adorable." The pink haired kuniochi smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I am going to see him now, Sakura." The fifth declared as she walked into the room, past the pink kuniochi. "Wake up Naruto." Tsunade shouted, smacking the boy in the head.

"Tsunade." Sakura hollered, worrying about the blow Naruto had took to the head earlier. "Please, don't be so aggressive. I am going to be torn up inside if he isn't ok."

"It will take more than just a blow from an old lady to hurt me Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled with a look of curiosity on his face. "So, what do you want Baa-chan?" He continued awaiting the anger to flare out of the woman in front of him. Sensing no one was close to his room, Naruto figured Tsunade had sensed the same and waited for her to speak.

"You killed the Feudal Lord. What the hell where you thinking?" Tsunade yelled, grabbing the blondes' arms. "Do you have any idea of what you have just done?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I would never do such a thing." The fox host pointed out as he gathered his strength and pulled Tsunade's arms off of him. "I went off do gather a certain object which has become most precious to me."

"Yeah and what is that Naruto?" The fifth questioned, giving a death glare to Naruto.

"Sorry, but that information, for the moment, is highly classified." Naruto smirked, avoiding the punch the fifth throw at him. Hopping up onto the window seal, Naruto grabbed his clean clothes. "Do not concern yourself with me. What I do is none of your business? I have my reason for doing what I do and if you can't trust me then I feel sorry for you." Naruto mouthed, putting the fifth down a level. "I will be the greatest shinobi in the world and I will make sure that it becomes a better place. I am glad that the Feudal Lord has met his end. He is a lying bastard, who steals from his people, and now a lot of people can be happy and live in peace." With that final note, Naruto jumped out the window and disappeared from sight.

A stunned Sakura looked in awe as her lover just shut down her sensei. She could not believe, Naruto would be so hateful. Although, the constant questions and ideas that were brought up caused Sakura to realize that they should just trust the boy who captured their hearts. Naruto was not a bad person and he never was going to become one.

**

* * *

**"Naruto-sensei." Kazu shouted as he noticed the knuckle headed ninja wiz across rooftops.

"Ah, Kazu. How have you and the others been doing?" Naruto questioned as he stopped his running. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Actually there is." Kazu spoke with little enthusiasm in his voice. "You have neglected to teach me that new move you told me about. Also, you have been slacking off on your duties as our sensei." The black haired ninja pointed out.

"Shit." Naruto said abruptly, covering his face with his hand. "I am sorry. You know, why don't you find Kon and Iori. Then, after that, meet me at the training grounds in an hour." Naruto smiled, trying to come up with something he could teach the three ninja when they meet.

"It sounds like a plan, sensei." Kazu smiled, hoping off the rooftop. "I will see you at 7:15. Make sure you arrive on time. We are a little mad at the way you have been ignoring us. The fifth is thinking about reassigning us." The green eyed kid laughed as he took off through the streets.

"Now that I am back in the village, I am going to have to help these guys out whenever I can." Naruto thought as he walked through the front door of his home. "Besides, it is about damn time I take them out on a mission." He began, walking straight up stairs to the shower. Taking off his clothes, Naruto turned on the water and stepped inside. "This is heaven." Naruto said, laying down in the tub, water covering his body. "You can't beat taking a shower and a bath at the same time." He continued, wiping his hair out of his face. Letting his mind wonder, Naruto awoke from a knock on the door.

"Sakura-chan, I brought Naru back." Ino said softly, giving a nice little tap on the door. "We had a fun time at the park while you were at work. Did you get off early?" She continued, taking a seat on the bed and then falling backwards. Then, just as Naruto was about to speak up little Naru came bursting through the door.

"Mommy, look what I made." The little, sapphire eyed girl shouted as she peaked through the curtain. "Wha, Dad." Naru, squeaked as she noticed the blonde hair and whiskers in front of her face. "Hi, look what I made Daddy." She continued, holding up a glittery pinecone.

"It is beautiful sweet heart. I am sure Mommy will love it." Naruto said with a big smile, causing Naru to beam with happiness. "But you know, it still isn't as cute as you." He smiled, giving the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"I can't wait for Mommy to see it." Naru stated, running out into the other room to Ino. "Daddy in the bathroom. Want to see." The little one smiled as she grabbed Ino's hand.

"Not really." The blonde declared has she gave a little laugh at Naru's cuteness. "So it will be okay if I leave her here with you then, right Naruto." Ino hollered into the bathroom.

"No problem. I am about done anyway, so I will keep an eye on her." Naruto laughed, thinking about what Naru said to Ino. "Thank you for helping out." He stated, getting up and out of the bath. "I really appreciate it."

"It is no trouble at all." Ino answered back as she walked down the stairs. "See you later." She followed, leaving the front door of the Uzumaki residence.

Quickly putting on some clothes he picked out, Naruto walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on his bed. There wasn't a thought in his head until Naruto jumped on top of him.

"I got you." She said with triumph as she was quickly lifted into the air above her father's head.

"What was that? I thought you said you got me." Naruto smiled as he lay back on the bed. "From what I see, I got you." He smirked, lifting his daughter up and down through the air.

"What are we going to do Dad?" Naru asked puzzled as she was launched into the air. Seconds later, she arrived in her dads arms.

"We are going to the training grounds a little while." Naruto answered, as he quickly held his little girl in his arms. "I missed you, you know." He continued giving her a little squeeze and kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you to Daddy." Naru responded, grabbing a hold of his cheeks and rubbing her nose against his. "Mommy always does that with me." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"We better get going. Everyone is going to be waiting for me." The fox host said, tightly grabbing a hold of his daughter. Walking out the front door, Naruto gave his daughter a brush with his nose and hugged her tightly. "Alright, hold on tight."

"Ok." Naru smiled, as her father took off through the streets and on to the rooftops of the village. Watching the buildings wiz by her superfast made her excitement grow. As the blurring trees flew by Naru giggled at how silly they looked.

"Sensei." Kon shouted as he watched Naruto land at their feet.

"Aww, little Naru." Iori stated as she walked over to Naru and started to tickle cheeks. "It has been a while Naruto-sensei."

"You are right. It has been a while, but now it is time to get serious." Naruto stated as he watched the three ninja before him line up. "I am going to help you guys the best I can and we are going to become the number one team in Konoha." Naruto declared, putting little Naru down on the ground. "It is time to get busy and there will be no slacking off. I am going to train you and we are going to learn how to work together. I will find us a mission as soon as possible so we can get some experience. Tonight my daughter will be helping me teach you guy's lessons." Naruto smiled as he crouched down a patted his daughter on the head. "Are there any objections?"

"No sensei." The three ninja shouted together as they watched Naruto pick up his daughter again.

"Well that is great. So let's get this started." Naruto declared, as his three students spread out among themselves. "And here we … … … go."

**

* * *

Well I really hope you like this chapter. It took me a while especially because I have been busy with school. I believe I shortened this chapter a little bit because of how much stuff I have been doing, but I hope you like. Please let me know how I did and … … … … … … … Review … … … … … … Review … … … … … … … … Review … … … … … … … …**


	20. Chapter 20: Ah! The Pain

**NOTE:**__

_**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I AM SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG. I have finally finished the Naruto/Gaara tag team surprise known as GUNSHIN. WELL THANKS FOR YOUR VIEWINGS SO FAR. ********Please Review************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: **_

**I am back in school so I will be very busy. **_**I had to do 3 papers this week so I am sorry that I am late. I have been really busy and I apologize**_**. Also **_**I re-edited chapters 1-7.**_** They are all done better, so if you like you can check them out.**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 20: Ah! The Pain**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**"Ow. Why does it hurt so badly?" Kon screamed out in agony as Naruto walked over to his body and began kicking it. "Stop it stupid. That really hurts." He continued as he looked over to his other two team mates, who were also lying on the ground in pain.

"Sensei, why can't you take it a little easier on us?" Iori questioned, holding onto the sides of her body. "You are extremely strong and we have a long time to reach the point that you are at. You cannot abuse us like this."

"For once I will agree. Under the circumstances that you are the future Hokage and we are just Chunin, I believe you should take it a little easier on us." Kazu stated as he watched little Naru run up and kick him in the shin. "Ow."

"Sorry, Dad told me." The little one smiled as she ran back to her father and hugged his leg.

Watching his three students lying on the ground, seemed to amuse and frustrate Naruto. Instead of just getting back up, Naruto's three students continued to complain about the way he was training them. Of course it is highly unlikely that they will come across some of the obstacles that he had throughout his life, but they should still be prepared for it. Taking a seat on the ground and setting his daughter in his lap, Naruto looked at his three students. "Sit up children." He mocked, causing a frown to form on all of their faces. "My very first mission away from the village was supposed to be a simple escort. But instead, it turned into an A-ranked mission where I had to fight a missing-ninja named Zabuza and his partner Haku."

"I remember that. Sakura-sensei told us about those two one time in class." Iori pointed out, remembering her being fascinated with Sasuke and his coolness. That of course ended after she learned more about the person. "She told us about how you came up with a brilliant idea that saved Kakashi-sensei."

"Is that all that she told you?" Naruto questioned, wondering just how much Sakura had told them.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kazu added, picking himself up so he could sit upright.

"Well, then you don't know all of it." Naruto replied, kissing the top of Naru's head causing a little giggle to escape her mouth. "When I finally got to the bridge where the final battle was going down, Sasuke was fighting Haku inside his crystal mirror jutsu thing. Kakashi was fighting Zabuza and Sakura was protecting the bridge builder. I went to help Sasuke, but it was just too much. Sasuke jumped in front of me when I passed out and took some sever damage. I thought that he died. I was so angry that I unleashed some of the fox's power and, in a rage, punched Haku through one of his crystal mirrors. After that, Sakura ran right passed me to get to Sasuke. Well that isn't really important." Naruto trailed off for a second, feeling the sincere looks from his students. "Anyway, you guys really have to expect the unexpected. I have fought S-ranked ninja at the age of twelve. You guys have to be ready to defend yourselves against strong opponents. If I didn't have the fox inside me and if I didn't have as much determination as I do, I would have died a long time ago."

"Alright then, I guess I better stop complaining." Kon smiled, pushing himself up onto his feet. "Come on everyone; let's beat the crap out of Naruto-sensei." He continued, helping Iori up off the ground. "Besides, if we beat Naruto-sensei now, it would be humiliating for him since he is fighting us with everything he's got."

"O Yeah." Iori and Kazu shouted together, instantly getting their second wind. Doing some quick stretches and preparing themselves, the three took up their stances around Naruto and began to smile. "Let's see if you can handle us when you're at full strength sensei."

"Who ever told you guys that I was fighting at full strength?" Naruto laughed in amusement, watching worry instantly appear across his student's faces. "I am only using two-fifths of my power. Also, if you apply the power of me and the Kyuubi together, I am only using two-fifteenths of my power." As the three students instantly dropped to the ground, Naruto picked himself up off the ground and held Naru up with one arm. "Now come on children, show me what you got."

**

* * *

**_**The next day**_

* * *

"I am all covered in booboo's." Kon frowned as Sakura began cleaning the wounds on his body. "He even took it easy on us and we just got smacked around."

"Sensei, you should dump that fool. He even beat me up pretty good." Iori whimpered as she held onto the sides of her body. "He is the worst. Naruto-sensei is a mean person and doesn't deserve you." Iori continued as she curled up into a ball in her hospital bed.

"O shut up Iori." Kazu stated, sitting up in third bed at the end of the room. "Naruto-sensei is the strongest there is and we should be happy that he is training us. He is a very well …" Kazu began before a sandal slammed into the side of his face.

"Don't tell me to shut up fool." Iori hollered as she grabbed her second sandal and threw it at her teammate. "Ow, my side." She continued as she curled back into a ball.

"Hahaha, Kazu just took a sandal to the face." Kon smiled as he sat up and pointed over at Kazu. "Hey does your face hurt Kazu? Actually, don't answer that. Because either way your face is killing me." He laughed, causing a certain pink haired ninja to finally snap.

"Will you stop moving the fuck around?" Sakura screamed as she sent a punch into Kon's chest, breaking the bed. "Damn it. Kon, you get to pay for a new hospital bed." Looking around and noticing the scared looks on the three students, Sakura brushed her hair away from her face and went to go get another nurse to replace the bed.

"Scary." Kazu stated. "And you say the Naruto is mean. Hell, Sakura has a face that could make a baby die with eye contact." He snickered, hearing the soft, whimpering laughs of Kon on the ground.

"You guys are just horrible. My sensei is the sweetest person in the world." Iori smiled, knowing full well that Sakura was a ticking time bomb ready to explode. "I take it back. She is scary." She said, giving into defeat. "But she is a very nice person. Let's not forget who the really culprit is."

"Naruto-sensei." The three stated together, smiling at the fact that they all said his name at the same time.

"I wonder what he is doing right know." Kazu thought to the others, rubbing his head in a desperate attempt to come up with an answer.

"Who cares? For one, it is probably something stupid." Iori declared, pulling the blanket up around her. "Just let me rest. I am tired and we need to be ready for the mission Naruto is going to be getting us."

"Yeah that is true." Kon spoke quietly, reaching over to grab a juice box on of the nurses brought in. "Let's just take a nice rest and then we can go beat the crap out of sensei."

"Right." Kazu and Iori replied together, both getting themselves comfortable in their beds. "What about you?" The two continued, noticing that Kon was still in an awkward position on the floor.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." Kon answered, trying to get comfortable in the broken hospital bed.

**

* * *

**_**Meanwhile**_**

* * *

**

"Ah, I am so tired." Naruto said, kissing the top of Naru's forehead. "How are you feeling, little one?" He continued, resting his head back down on the pillow that they were sharing.

Squirming around like a little worm, Naru yawned and stretched out her body. "Good." She replied sweetly, gripping both the pillow and Naruto's hair.

"Do you know that the blonde hair you are holding is not a toy?" Naruto asked as he tried gently to get Naru to release the grip on his hair.

"So, it really wavy and it feel nice." Naru stated, trying to gather more of the bright strands of hair into her small little hands.

"You are too cute. I have to admit that." Naruto smiled as he picked up his daughter and placed her up on his shoulders. Opening up the window, cool air touched Naruto's skin. Feeling the soft breeze hit his face; he grabbed a hold of Naru and pulled her into his arms. "Alright, time to go and get us a mission." He continued, watching his little girl give him a big smile.

**

* * *

**

"Please, please, please, please, I want a mission damn it." Naruto declared while Shizune calmly covered Naru's ears. "They are more than ready for it and besides, they will have me with them da."

"Alright, fine Naruto. If anything goes wrong it is going to be on your ass." Tsunade stated as she handed over the scroll detailing the mission. "You just make sure you don't half ass this and just take your good old time. There have been reports of some thugs in that area."

"Thugs are not shinobi Tsunade. I will ghetto stop them bi . . . sucts." Naruto paused as he remembered that his daughter was still in the room. "Anyway, it is only a simple escort mission. There should not be any problems at all."

"You know Naruto? The last time you said something about a simple escort mission you met up with a certain someone." The fifth pointed out, making a certain blonde ninja flare up. "I am sure you remember what happened after that."

"Well whatever. That will definitely not happen again." Naruto added as he grabbed Naru and headed out the door.

"You think that I was too pushy Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she buried her face into the piles of paper on her desk.

"No. I just think you worry too much." She explained as she took a seat in the corner of the room. "I just can't wait to see what else this boy throws our way."

"Frankly Shizune, I don't want to find out." The fifth stated as she began to think about how much power that young man possessed. "Let's just hope for the best." She continued, feeling the sake slide down the back of her throat.

**

* * *

**

"Alright you three, get your butts up out of the beds. " Sakura said as she opened up all the windows in their room. "You are all free to go, so leave me be." She continued, noticing a spike of chakra from a certain blonde. "If you are going to appear behind me, you should do it when we are alone." The pink haired kuniochi stated as she felt her lovers strong arms around her waist.

"Good news guys." Naruto began as he kissed his pink haired beauty on the lips. "I got us all a mission. Well, almost all of us." He continued, letting his woman push him up against the wall.

"Before I get all excited about the mission, can you guys please stop doing such things in front of your daughter?" Kazu stated as he watched the two separate from each other. "When do we need to be ready?"

"Yeah, I hope it isn't like tomorrow because I can't get mentally prepared for such things that quickly." Iori thought to everyone as she covered her face out of embarrassment.

"We will be leaving in two days, so you got some time to prepare." Naruto said as he watched Sakura lick her lips. "It will be a nice and easy escort mission. It is C-class so just be ready."

"Yes." Kon shouted as he and his teammates got themselves up and out of the room. "Let's go get ready for some fun guys." He continued, leaving Naruto and his two beautiful girls in the hospital room.

"Are you sure that it is only going to be a simple escort mission?" Sakura frowned as she hugged the man that she loved with all of her heart.

"Yes, I swear to you that it is only an escort mission." Naruto smiled, as he let his hand run across the side of Sakura's cheek.

"I am almost done with work Naruto-kun. Then, we can have some alone time." Sakura stated, trailing a finger down his chest.

"Sounds like fun, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned as he watched her snuggle up to Naru.

"And how are you my little cutie?" Sakura asked as she kissed her daughter on the lips.

"Good." The little girl answered as she instantly went back to grabbing her father's hair.

"When you get home Sakura-chan, I will be anxiously waiting." Naruto whispered softly into her ear, causing Sakura to shiver. "I want to talk to you about something very important." He continued, disappearing with Naru.

"And I will also be waiting for you, Naruto-kun." Sakura thought as she trailed her finger across her lips.

"What you go to do with mommy?" The little girl asked as she hugged on to her father tightly. Feeling her father's breathe escape from his lips, Naru watched as Naruto flipped a diamond ring around his fingers.

"I am going to do something that I have wanted to do since I was 13 years old." Naruto answered as he held onto the ring that he hopes will bring them all together as a family.

**

* * *

**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I have just finished up school and have been working a lot. **

**I hope this chapter was good. I am sorry that I could do better. If you review, please ****tell me what you didn't like**** about this chapter ****so I can edit it.**

**Like I said, ****I have had a lot of distractions**** while typing this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21: Naruto's Talk

**NOTE:**_**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I AM SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG. WELL THANKS FOR YOUR VIEWINGS SO FAR. ********Please Review************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: **_**I am back in school so I will be very busy. **_**I had to do 3 papers this week so I am sorry that I am late. I have been really busy and I apologize**_**. Also **_**I re-edited chapters 1-7.**_** They are all done better, so if you like you can check them out. I also plan on fixing the rest.**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**SPECIAL THANKS: Darkmanu has provided me with some very special letters and numbers that have help me out greatly and I feel he deserves a BIG shout out for his awesomeness and help. Thank you so much and if **

**I could I would send you a cookie.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 21: Naruto's Plan**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**The sun slowly began to descend over the Konoha as Naruto began to wonder about what he was going to say to the woman he loved. A gentle breeze touched Naruto's skin as he laid back against the roof of his home, pondering about the different ways he could ask "the question". Nervously, Naruto fiddled with his fingers trying to keep himself from losing his mind. "I can't take this." Naruto finally shouted out of his mouth. "I am going to lose my mind fox." He continued, repositioning himself up against the chimney that was escaping through the roof of his house.

"You just need to calm yourself down kid." The fox growled, ever so softly as he drifted in and out of sleep. "That woman has already bore you a child and still, you wonder whether or not she would want to marry you. Naruto, if anything, that woman is worried about whether you are ever going to want to marry her." The Kyuubi stated, letting a hint of annoyance escape his voice.

Naruto thought about what the demon inside him stated and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Naruto quickly explored his unconscious until he appeared in front of dark and damp cage. "Explain your reasoning to me." Naruto said to the fox, watching a pair of red eyes open and close from inside the darkness.

"That woman you are so infatuated with has caused you so much pain and suffering. She probably regrets everything that she has done to you and because of that she feels and is, in my opinion, not worthy of being with you." The fox growled with anger, letting his opinion show with a flash of his teeth. "She is unworthy of you and she knows it very, very well. That woman should be willing to do anything for you. After all, she owes everything in her life to you." The demon finished, angrily stuffing his face back into his front paws.

"I understand what you just said, but it is funny that while I was growing up I always felt that I would never be good enough for her. When I look back on everything I have done for Sakura-chan, I know most people would never be able to put up with it." Naruto smirked at himself as he quickly went back into consciousness. "When I look back, I could fall in love with myself. I don't want to sound weird, but I am a pretty amazing person." Naruto laughed, feeling a little bit better. "It may have taken some time, but I finally have the girl that I spent my entire life trying to hold. It just took her a little longer to realize that I was here for her." Naruto stated, finally coming to the point in his conversation.

"What are you trying to get at kid?" The fox replied, waiting for the blonde to explain himself. He could was anxiously waiting for what the kid was going to say. "In my eyes that woman doesn't deserve to be in the same room as you."

"I understand what you are getting at fox, but the one point that you are missing is that she was just like me. She may have always been chasing Sasuke, but I was always chasing after her. It was the same situations, but different outcomes. We can't help how we feel, but we can always be there for the ones we love, regardless of the situation. And sometimes that patience and dedication pays off. For me it did, but for her it went differently. She knows that she may not deserve me, but she realizes that I was always the one that she should have been chasing. When she looks back at everything I have done, she must realize how much I mean to her. She may regret what she was unintentionally doing to me at the time, but what she probably regrets the most was first falling for a guy who did not deserve her and has done nothing for her." Naruto began explaining to the fox, who was quietly breathing in his cage. "Because of that fact she probably is constantly feeling guilty and just hides that feeling away. Fox, you make it seem like she is completely bad, but in the end I got exactly what I wanted and she has to constantly feel the pain of knowing that she doesn't deserve my attention. I know for fact that that is how she feels and because I know she has those feelings, it makes me love her even more. The fact that I know she feels like that should be enough for her to deserve my attention. Your logic is wrong in my opinion Mr. Fox." Naruto laughed, trying to comprehend everything that just shot out of his mouth. "Wow, I just owned you didn't I?"

"Go to hell kid." The Kyuubi smiled, sending a wave annoyance throughout Naruto's body. "I didn't even hear a word you said. I fell asleep because of all the words that were escaping from your mouth." The fox grinned, quickly closing his eyes. "What are you going to do then?"

"I think that I will plan something special before I leave for the mission. I got enough time so I don't think I should rush anything." Naruto answered, wiping a few strands of hair away from his face. "Yeah, I will definitely wait to ask her."

"Ask me what Naruto-kun?" A certain pink haired kuniochi stated, looking directly down at the blonde haired ninja.

"O God, Sakura-chan." Naruto screamed out in fear and surprise. "O, not you Sakura-chan, I was talking about Naru. I was going to ask her about going to eat ramon with me tomorrow." The future Hokage quickly squeaked out as he desperately tried to settle down his nerves.

As the Kyuubi began to laugh hysterically inside of Naruto's unconscious, the blonde instantly began send waves of anger to the fox inside him. "Haha, that was just too great."

"You bastard." Naruto thought, send the message down to the fox. "You knew she was there. You are so lucky that I didn't say her name when I was explaining about what I was going to do." Naruto angrily stated as he began to punch his stomach, sending waves of chakra shooting directly at the fox inside him.

"Ow … ow … ouch, stop that you little shit." The 9 tails complained as he continued to be bombarded with blasts of chakra. "You must look really weird to just be punching your stomach in front of your woman." The fox stated, instantly causing Naruto to look up at Sakura, who had a very puzzled look on her face.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?" Sakura questioned, beginning to wonder whether the blonde was having problems or getting into a fight with the demon inside him.

"O yeah, I am perfectly fine." Naruto continued, quickly turning his attention back to the fox. "I will kill you." He finished, sending a final wave of chakra at the demon, hitting him directly in the face.

"You are going to pay for that one kid." The fox growled eagerly as he gather up all the chakra he could. "Feel the burn."

"Anyway Sakura-chan I am … … …" Naruto paused as he felt something stirring inside him. "Ah … … …" He let out as quickly put an awkward look on his face.

"Are you sure that you are feeling ok Nar … … …" Sakura began, just before Naruto burst into flames right before her eyes.

"Wah! I am on fire." Naruto screamed as he instantly dropped down onto the ground below and began to roll around. "It burns … aw … it burns."

"What the fuck Naruto-kun?" Sakura squeaked in fear as she quickly rushed to his aid. "I will go get water."

**

* * *

**_**One hour later**_**

* * *

**

"I will kill him. I will Sakura-chan." Naruto continued to say over and over again as Sakura quickly put the finishing touches on his bandages. "You hear that! I will kill you stupid kitten!" He hollered, hearing a sneer from inside his body.

"Calm yourself down Naruto-kun." Sakura whispered gently in his ear, sliding her hands ever so softly across his chest. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, climbing up onto Naruto's lap. "It sounded like it was something important."

"It is nothing that important." Naruto lied, making sure that he would not slip up about what he intended to do within the next few days. "I just miss you extremely and I want to feel you right up against me." Naruto said softly, pulling his pink haired beauty up against his body. "I want to feel you. I have missed you so much." He continued, allowing himself to fall back on the bed with Sakura on top of him.

"Well, if you want to touch me Naruto-kun, what are you waiting for?" Sakura asked, not waiting for the response. Quickly Sakura pressed her lips against the man she loved, licking and massaging the inside of his mouth. "Does it feel good when my lips are touching yours?" Sakura question as she felt Naruto hands slide up underneath her shirt. "I will take that has a yes." She smiled, sliding her tongue down the side of his neck.

"I want you." Naruto whispered painfully slow into Sakura's ear, causing her to melt as he trailed his hand up underneath her skirt. "You must want me to." Naruto concluded as he began to rub his fingers across her sex, feeling how wet she had become.

"Yeah, I want you." Sakura moan as she hugged Naruto tightly while he slipped a finger inside of her. "Ah … Naruto-kun." She began, once again finding her lips locked with his. Quickly she found the zipper on his shorts and pulled it down. Softly Sakura's hand searched through his clothing until she grabbed a hold of what she had been waiting for. "Already excited, Na … ru … to … -kun." Sakura let out as she began to slide her hand up and down Naruto's member.

"I want you to make me feel really good, Sakura-chan." The blonde stated as he softly kissed the side of her cheek. Naruto felt like he was going to die from anticipation as he watched his pink haired beauty crawl down his body, sliding her tongue across her lips.

"Do you want my mouth, Na … ru … to …-kun?" Sakura asked seductively, causing a light whimper to escape from Naruto's lips.

"Yeah …" He paused, sliding his hands into her hair. "… I want it." With those four words, Sakura flipped her tongue across Naruto's tip causing a deep moan to escape from the blondes lips. "Ahh God, Sakura-chan." Naruto continued, feeling his lovers' warm breath surround his member as she slowly slid him into her mouth. "Ahhh … it feels so good." Naruto mouthed, as his hands gently guided Sakura's head back up and down again. Slowly and flawlessly, Sakura mouth and tongue covered every inch of Naruto's member. Naruto could barely comprehend the pleasure he felt as Sakura continued to sneak a glance up at him with a cute, seductive look on her face. Quick, wet sounds filled Naruto's ears as Sakura quickened her pace around his member. "I'm cumming, Sakura-chan." Naruto let out has the sounds and suction of Sakura swallowing filled all of his senses, causing him to lose all sense of self to the pleasure.

"How was it?" The pink haired kuniochi questioned, as she finished cleaning up his member. "By the look on your face Naruto-kun, I can tell that you enjoyed it." Sakura smiled as Naruto slowly nodded his head his head up and down. "Now, should we get to the main event?" She inquired, pulling off her panties and dropping them to the floor. As Naruto just about died from a heart attacked, a soft knock tapped on the outside of their door.

With a look of disappointment and sadness Naruto watched as Sakura began to recover her panties from the floor in order to put them back on. "But … " Naruto began, as he leaned forward and reached out for Sakura's hand.

Painfully slow, Sakura bent all the way over allowing Naruto to get a good long look at her sex while she pulled her panties back up into a comfortable position. "We can finish this tomorrow." She said lustfully as she turned her attention over to the soft thuds coming from the door. As Naruto began to die from blood lose, Sakura quickly picked up their daughter who had been patiently waiting outside of the room.

"I had bad dream Mommy." The little pajama girl stated as she watched her father stumble onto his feet. "It scary."

"How could she do that to me?" Naruto staggered as he ran into the bathroom with his hand covering his nose. "Good God, I thought I was going to die. Who the hell can be that sexy? Is it possible?" As Naruto's mind began to wonder back to the events that had just recently occurred, he quickly grabbed some paper towels to stop the massive flow of blood coming from his nose. "I'm going to die. I can't stop it." Naruto panicked as he finally got the bleeding under control.

"Remember when your lover slowly bent over and allowed you to watch her pull her panties back up?" The fox cut in, causing Naruto's nose bleed to once again pick back up.

"I will kill you." Naruto finished as a quickly fell backward into the tub, passed out from the lack of blood traveling through his system.

"Mommy, what Dad doing?" Naru questioned as she listened to the whimpers and final thud that echoed from the bathroom.

"Recovering honey." Sakura smiled as she slid her tongue slowly across her lips. "Recovering."

**

* * *

Well tell me what you thought of this wonderful exciting chapter. *****Please Review*******


	22. Chapter 22: Will You Marry Me?

**NOTE:**_**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I AM SORRY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG. WELL THANKS FOR YOUR VIEWINGS SO FAR. ********Please Review************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: **_**Also **_**I re-edited chapters 1-7.**_** They are all done better, so if you like you can check them out. I also plan on fixing the rest.**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**SPECIAL THANKS: Darkmanu has provided me with some very special letters and **

**numbers that have help me out greatly and I feel he deserves a BIG **

**shout out for his awesomeness and help. Thank you so much and if **

**I could I would send you a cookie.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 22: Will You Marry Me?**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

The early morning mist laid dew on the streets of Konoha, causing everything to glisten and sparkle under the light of the moon. The smell of the early morning touched Naruto's nose as he thought deeply about the pink haired beauty snuggled up against his chest. Letting out a soft sigh, Naruto pulled himself away from Sakura and up out the bed. "Well, time to make some plans for today." Naruto said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Jumping out the window, Naruto quickly felt the thick the air as he took a deep breath of the morning.

"So, where are we going to first kit?" The fox asked, stretching inside the damp steel cage within Naruto's unconscious.

"In all honestly, I am not sure where the hell to go." Naruto stated as he hopped over a roof top. "Do you have any ideas on where I should go first?" The blonde continued, slowing down to a complete stop.

"I got one." A voice rang out from behind Naruto. Quickly, Naruto noticed a few kunai headed for his direction and easily flipped out of the way. "Perfect." The voice stated, as two other figures quickly pinned him to the ground.

"You are so lucky it's early, you three." Naruto glared, as he felt his body being roped up. "I will tell you one thing. You better pick my face up off the ground before you piss me off." Naruto continued as he was quickly pulled upright.

"We got Sensei. We got Sensei." The three students said together, as they pointed their fingers at Naruto.

"We waited out here all night for you to show your face and it paid off." Kon declared with triumph in his voice. Walking over to Naruto, Kon grabbed a hold of his cheeks and smashed them together. "Is not he cute guys? Aw, so cute." Kon instigated, while Naruto quickly opened his mouth and bit two of his fingers. "Ow, he bit me." Kon continued as pulled his hands away from Naruto's face.

"Hahaha stupid. That is what you get." Kazu laughed, watching Iori rush to his aid. "So, how does it feel to be captured by your students Sensei?" Kazu asked as a smile appeared on Naruto's face. Instantly, the tied up Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. But, before the three had any time to react, they were all face down against the roof panels.

"Well, if you actually caught me I would have been pretty impressed." Naruto smiled as he walked in between his three pupils. "I must say, it is pretty sad that you spent the whole night waiting for me. Especially when I can hear Kon complain about sleeping and Iori telling him to shut up." Naruto laughed as he watched Iori and Kon give a look of embarrassment.

"I told you he would notice your stupidity, baka." Iori hollered as she began to wiggle and squirm with anger. "I am going to beat you senseless when I am free. I sat there all night for nothing, because you couldn't shut the hell up." She frowned, letting her head slam against the panels of the roof. "I need my beauty sleep."

Giving a big sigh, Naruto sat down in the middle of the three. "Now, what did you all learn from the experience today?" Naruto questioned as he began tapping his fingers against his legs. With confused expressions on their faces, the three students sat in silence.

"That we should all be like Kazu and not open are mouths when trying to ambush someone." Kazu stated with frustration as he glared at his fellow teammates who ruined their plan.

"Yes, that is exactly right." Naruto smiled as he patted Kazu on the head. Turning his attention to Kon, Naruto grabbed a hold of his cheeks and began to pinch them roughly. "Aw, do you understand that." He continued, giving Kon's cheeks a couple of slaps until they turned red. "And the other important fact is that you will never be able to catch me." Naruto finished, releasing his hold over the three. "Now, leave me alone. I have to go the Hidden Leaf and reserve a table." He spoke softly as he picked himself up off the roof.

"What?" Iori questioned as her eyes practically lit up with excitement. "Do you have any idea how much I want to eat there. That is the most expense and romantic restaurant in existence." Iori stated, mesmerized by the idea of going there with Kon. "Wait, why would a bum like you be reserving a table there?" Iori mocked as Naruto fell face first off of the roof and onto the ground.

"It's none of your business." Naruto stated, as he picked himself up off the ground. "Leave me be." He continued, making his way onto the streets of Konoha. "I am busy."

"Sounds like Naruto-sensei is making plans for a certain someone." Iori teased as she hopped off the roof, right in front of Naruto. "I am right, Sen … sei?" She smirked as Naruto's face quickly turned bright red.

"Alright, alright, get off my back." Naruto declared as he began to rub the back of his neck. With a look of defeat Naruto began to speak, watching Kazu and Kon join in on the discussion. "Today …" Naruto began, watching the eyes of his three students grow with anticipation. "Today, I am going to propose to Sakura-chan."

"Oh my God!" Iori screamed, giving Naruto a big hug that caused him to become overwhelmed with surprise, shock, and then pain. "You better make her happy you bastard. I am warning you." Iori continued as Naruto quickly escaped her death grip.

"Good luck Naruto-sensei." Kazu smiled as he began to wonder about how the event would work out. "I think she would want to marry you. After all, you are like the heartthrob of the village." Kazu continued as he and Kon began to act out the scene of how every woman looks at him.

"Shut it." Iori hollered, throwing her sandals at the two. "That has nothing to do with it." She stressed with a look of determination. "Sensei has to be cool, sweet, nice, funny, smart, romantic … … … … where the hell do you think you are going?" Iori screamed, noticing the blonde was already twenty feet away from her. "Get back here." She continued, running over to Naruto. "I want to help."

"What? You help? I would rather take her inside my unconscious and have her eat with me and the Kyuubi." Naruto stated, receiving laughs from the other two boys. "I want this to be successful."

"But, (sniff) I … … (tear) … really want … to help." Iori cried, causing the blonde to become concerned and until he realized that she was faking.

"I am not buying that shit." Naruto declared, causing Iori to become upset that her pouty face didn't work. "You three just leave me be. I will handle it."

"No, I think it would be fun to help." Kon stated as he gave Iori a big hug, completely falling for the crying face that she gave him. "There has to be something we can do, right?"

"Kazu, what do you have to say about this?" Naruto asked, looking for some backup with his case.

With a puzzled look on his face, Kazu began to walk back and forth in front of the three. "Well, Naruto-sensei is a pretty clueless sometimes." Kazu stated, delivering a blow to the pride of the blonde. "I do believe this is something he should do on his own." He continued, receiving a smile from Naruto. "But, it would be pretty cool to help him with his marriage proposal." Kazu finally concluded as Naruto collapsed on the floor.

"You guys sure are annoying." Naruto said with frustration, thinking about his situation. "Alright, I decided." He continued, looking at the curious faces of his three pupils. "You can all help me."

"Yes." The three shouted together, while doing their own little victory dances. "We will not let you down Naruto-sensei."

"Ok, time to brainstorm." Naruto stated as he unrolled some parchment in front of them. "Now, I got a few ideas that I believe will be great." Naruto said with excited, until he noticed the "Yeah, I'm sure the ideas will be great" expressions on his students faces. "They are very good ideas, so cut the crap and help me before I change my mind." Naruto hollered at them, while beginning to write down his thoughts. "Now here … we … go."

**

* * *

**_**A few hours later

* * *

**_

"Naruto-kun." Sakura's voice called out as she noticed her lovers' body had disappeared from her side. "Naruto-kun." She softly spoke again as she sat up in the bed, covering herself up with the sheets and blankets. "What is this?" She thought, peering over to the window where a vase of roses sat along with a folded card. As Sakura quickly threw on one of Naruto's shirts, she made her way over to the window. "They're beautiful, Naruto-kun." She stated, smelling the roses and unfolding the letter that was left for her. "Good morning beautiful or possibly afternoon." Sakura began to read aloud, quickly placing a smile on her face. "I know that you have the day off, so I have taken the time to plan some very special events for today." Sakura paused, trying to understand whether or not his special events included eating Ramon. Then, letting her curiosity fade, she quickly continued on reading. "Before I continue I want to let you know that I have already taken Naru with me, so you do not have to worry about why she isn't there." Sakura stopped, giving a soft little sigh of relief. "I hope that you didn't sleep to long, because at exactly 1:30 p.m. a special guest will be arriving at the door to take you shopping." With a blank stare, Sakura began to wonder why the hell you would need to go shopping. "From there on, the special guest will tell you what to do. I hope you enjoy the day. I love you, Naruto-kun." Sakura finished, quickly turning her attention to the clock that showed 12:23. "Well, at least I have some time to get ready." She smiled, letting her excitement get the best over her. "Oh, I wish he was here right know." Sakura squeaked, falling on the bed.

**

* * *

**

"I am on my way." Mrs. Haruno shouted as she quickly picked herself up and headed to the door. Picking up a few unnecessary items, Mrs. Haruno grabbed a hold of the handle and pushed open the front door. "Well hello there Konohamaru, Naru, and … um … well, I haven't seen you before." She stated, expressing her puzzled look towards Kazu's direction.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno. My name is Kazu. I am one of Naruto-sensei's students." The boy kindly stated as they were all quickly welcomed into the house. "We actually are here to drop of Naru, in place of Sensei."

"He is very busy and gave us the S ranked mission of protecting and dropping his daughter off at her grandmother's home." Kon smiled, handing Naru over. "He is sorry that he didn't come in person, but he is making very special plans for Sakura-sensei."

"Oh really. So, he is finally going to ask her." Mrs. Haruno smiled, tickling Naru on the nose. "It is about time. I was beginning to wonder if he would chicken out." The woman laughed, pouring the two boys a cup of lemonade. "When he asked for our blessing the other day, he was so nervous. It was very cute to see him stutter over his words." Mrs. Haruno grinned, turning her attention to the little girl pulling on her shirt. "What do you think about your Daddy marrying your Mommy?" She asked little Naru, who immediately gave the three a blank stare.

"It be great. Mommy be happy and I get Ramon with Dad." The sapphire eyed girl smiled as she began to bury her face into her grandmother's shoulder. "He do cool tricks and got nice hair." Naru stated, waving her hands around in the air in an attempt to describe her Dad's wild hair.

"Well, I guess we all approve then." Mrs. Haruno said happily, pouring the two boys another glass of lemonade. "This is going to be exciting."

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean you have no open tables for today?" Naruto stated in frustration. "Do you know who I am and who I am going to be?" Naruto asked in a desperate attempt to get a table. "I am one of the most powerful people in this world. I have done so much for this village."

"I am sorry Mr. Uzumaki, but I do not care who you are. There are no exceptions for anybody." The man with glasses stated at the front desk. "If you are interested in making a reservation, we have openings next month."

As Naruto collapsed to the ground trying to comprehend what just happened, Kon and Kazu arrived behind him. "How can you be filled up until next month? You guys are so damn expense. How can you possibly be that busy?" The blonde asked as he was slowly picked up by his students.

"Oh, oh my. Hello honorable grandson of the Third Hokage." The man stuttered as he bowed respectfully to Kon. "Are you interested a table? We have just received a notice that our 5:30 p.m. just canceled. Would you be interested in making a reservation?"

As a smile made its way across Konohamaru's face, a frown appeared across Naruto's. "I would very much be interested in the 5:30 p.m. slot. Please reserve it for two." Kon smiled as the man happily began to write Kon's name in the book. "Oh, please but the table under Naruto-sensei for me Mister … … ."

"Smith." The man stated, respectfully honoring Kon's request. "It is not a problem honorable grandson."

"Mr. Smith, where do you get off … … …" Naruto started, before Kazu immediately put a hand over his mouth. Quickly, Kon waved goodbye and helped drag an infuriated Naruto away from the Hidden Leaf Restaurant.

"Good job honorable grandson." Kazu mimicked, as he quickly gave Kon a pat on the back. "I have to say though; I got really scared for a second." Kazu stated cautiously, noticing the slight twitch of Naruto's eyebrow. "I was pretty sure Naruto-sensei was going to destroy the world when that man asked if you wanted the table."

"Oh yeah, hahaha. It must have made you very upset learning that I am more special than you Sensei." Kon laughed at Naruto, who quickly realized he should keep his mouth shut.

"I will break you." Naruto said quickly, causing Kon to take a few steps back. "Anyway, let's just go pick me out a suit for tonight."

**

* * *

**_**One hour later

* * *

**_

Sakura quickly put on the finishing touches of her makeup as the knocking on the door continued. "Just a second please." Sakura hollered from the other room, grabbing her purse and makeup. "Who is it?" She asked, as she began to open the door.

"Hello Sensei!" Iori smiled, grabbing Sakura by the hand and pulling her out of the house. "Hurry up; we got some things to do."

"Iori, why the heck are you here?" Sakura expressed, trying to analyze the situation. "Wait, are you the special guest?" She questioned, wondering why Iori was sent over to pick her up.

"Yes, I am the special guest." Iori answered, leading Sakura into the first good store she found. "Alright, where is the lingerie?" She spoke softly, getting a curious look from her sensei.

"What? Lingerie?" The pink haired kuniochi expressed with a look of embarrassment. "Why the hell would Naruto-kun's special plans for me, be to get lingerie?" Sakura asked, feeling rather upset.

"Oh don't worry, this isn't Naruto-sensei's doing." Iori smiled, feeling really pleased with herself. "But, it is very crucial to the events I assure you." The young woman grinned, thinking about how wonderful her plan will play out. "This is something that I am doing for Naruto-sensei on the side." She thought, holding up a pair of black lace panties in front of Sakura. "You better be grateful, Naruto-sensei."

**

* * *

**_**A few hours later

* * *

**_

"Well, how do I look in this one?" Naruto asked as he began to button up his suit jacket. "It really feels good on me." He continued, brushing his blonde hair away from his face. Placing his hands off to his side, Naruto turned around to look at himself in the mirror.

"You look really great Naruto-sensei." Kazu and Kon said together, both becoming slightly jealous of how good Naruto looked in the black suit. "He is a heartthrob for sure." They stated, noticing the women pressed up against the store window.

"Look how they drool over you kit." The fox smiled, taking a look at the blonde through his own eyes. "If I were you, I would go and mate with every one of those women. I am sure that they would share you, if you offered yourself."

"Will you shut up!" Naruto demanded, turning his attention to the window. With a soft little wave and big smile, the girls almost instantly fell to the ground. "Yeah, I'm hot." Naruto smiled, walking over to the cashier. "I will be buying this one." He concluded, quickly paying for his new suit.

"Well, I am sure Sakura-sensei is going to melt when she sees you." Kon grinned as the three of them carefully stepped over the bodies of the girls by the window. "What a shame. They never stood a chance." He said softly, shaking his head.

"It is 4:45 Sensei. Where do we head off to next?" Kazu asked, picking a fuzzy off of Naruto's suit jacket.

Pausing for a moment, Naruto began to rub the back of his head in wonder. "I think it would be best to arrive early at the restaurant." Naruto answered, quickly heading in the direction of the Hidden Leaf. "You two go ahead and do what you want, but stay away from Iori until she drops off Sakura-chan."

"Alright Sensei. Good luck with everything." Kazu said quickly, heading off in the other direction. "I am sure it will all work out."

"See you later Naruto-sensei." Kon stated calmly, walking away from Naruto. "It will go perfectly. You both love each other, so there is no reason to worry." He reassured his friend, flipping his hair away. "Good luck."

"Thanks you two." Naruto hollered after them, putting his full attention on the big event coming later in the night. "Almost time."

**

* * *

**_**Meanwhile

* * *

**_

"What about this one Sensei?" Iori asked, holding up a beautiful blue dress. "Look at the sparkles and how light the color is." She said with awe, giving the short dress a nice look-over. "You need to try this one on. It looks like a light sapphire."

"Wow, that's very pretty." Sakura smiled, quickly grabbing a hold of the strapless dress. "Alright, let me try this one on." She hurried, immediately running into the changing room.

"We are so going to get that dress." Iori stated, quickly grabbing the shoes that were being displayed with the dress. "And now a necklace." She continued, immediately running off in the other direction. In just a few moments, Iori made it back to the changing room with all of the items she thought were necessary for the dress. "Holy shit." Iori began, as Sakura made her way out of the dressing room. "We are buying it. Try on the heels and this necklace." She demanded, while practically throwing the items at her.

"Alright, alright I am putting them on." Sakura rushed, making sure everything was put on correctly. "Well, how does it look? I love it personally, but there is no way I can afford this dress." She said with disappointment, looking at the stares of approval from the other woman in the store. "I will go take it off."

"I don't care how expense it is. You look like a goddess so we are buying it." Iori declared, quickly death gripping her sensei's hand and rushing over to the checkout line. "Don't worry about paying for anything. Naruto-sensei gave me all the money I need to get you decked out." The blue haired girl smiled, noticing the big grin and blush on her sensei's face after saying Naruto's name. "Now hurry up and go change."

After paying for all the items, Iori quickly helped Sakura freshen herself up and get back into the dress. Without wasting time, Sakura was quickly led through the streets of the village. "Where are you taking me now?" Sakura asked, receiving a number of stares from the men in the village.

"To the best restaurant in the village." Iori answered, quickening her pace through the streets. In just a few moments Iori dragged Sakura through one whole side of the village. "There it is." Iori said, clapping her hands in triumph. "Look at how decked the entrance is."

"The Hidden Leaf Restaurant." Sakura let out, taking a good look at the front entrance. "I heard about this place, but I never realized just how nice it really is." She explained, grabbing a hold of the front door handle and pulling it up. "Are you coming inside with me?" The pink haired woman asked, when she noticed that Iori was still standing outside.

"No, Sakura-sensei. This is where I leave you." Iori smiled, giving Sakura a quick look over. "You look beautiful Sensei." She said with approval, tightly wrapping her arms around her idol for a hug. "Just go to the front desk and give them Naruto-sensei's name, ok?"

"Ok." Sakura smiled, releasing her hold on Iori and then walking through the front door of the Hidden Leaf. "Oh wow." Sakura let escape her lips as she noticed all of the beautiful flowers and plants that were placed throughout the restaurant. The cushioned bamboo furniture and tables were what Sakura looked at next. "This is just too nice." She beamed, taking notice of the waterfalls and fountains throughout the room. "This is like a restaurant that a lord would go to." Sakura continued, finally reaching Mr. Smith at the front table.

"Name please?" Mr. Smith instructed, writing down a few notes in his booklet.

"Naruto." Sakura said quickly, taking notice of the man's reaction to Naruto's name.

"Right this way please." He said reassuringly, guiding Sakura into the area with the beautiful waterfall. "Just a few steps forward. I will be back at the front desk if you need anything." Mr. Smith said with a bow, quickly turning on his heel and heading back to his desk.

"Thank you." Sakura stated kindly, catching a glimpse of something yellow out of the corner of her eye. "Narut …" She began, only to find her lips locked tightly with Naruto's. Instantly Sakura's arms found their way around his body, allowing her to return his kiss. Softly pulling away from each other, Sakura opened her eyes and took a good look at Naruto.

"You are … um … gorgeous … Sakura-chan." Naruto stuttered, turning his head off to the side with a big blush on his face. "I saw you walk over and … I … just couldn't resist." The blonde continued, realizing that his blush didn't go unnoticed by his pink haired beauty.

"Thank you for the complement, Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled, feeling pleased that Naruto was this worked up over seeing her. "You … um." She paused; taking full notice of just how pristine Naruto looked wearing his black suit. "You are … um … getting me very excited." Sakura said with a cute look which, in the end, caused the two of them to blush. "You look very handsome, Naruto-kun."

After a few quick moments of silence, Naruto carefully guided Sakura into her seat and then gently placed himself down across the table. "I am so happy I can spend the rest of the day with you." Naruto smiled, gently grabbing a hold of Sakura's hands. "I have missed you." The blonde said sincerely, kissing the back of her hand.

"I have missed you to, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied, kissing two of her fingers and then gently touching them to Naruto's lips. "I loved the roses you left for me. They smelled wonderful."

"I am glad that you liked them." Naruto added while grabbing a hold of one of the menus. "Take a look at the menu. See if there is anything you like." Naruto mentioned, taking another long look at Sakura. "I … … ah … the chicken parmesan looks … … beautiful." The blonde slipped, realizing he wasn't talking about the food on the menu. "I … ah … mean good. The food looks good." He hurried, trying to recover himself.

"So cute." Sakura smiled, causing the blonde to blush again. "You sound like a little boy, stumbling over you words Naruto-kun." She teased, receiving a little look of hurt from her lover. "Am I tripping you up, Na … ru … to … -kun?" Sakura smiled, licking her upper lip.

"Don't make fun of me." Naruto said hurt, playing up the part of a little boy. "I can't help the fact that you are so beautiful it causes me to lose myself." The blonde grinned, feeling Sakura's leg rub up against his. "Find anything you would like to eat?" Naruto questioned, changing the path of the conversation.

"Yeah, but it is all so expense." Sakura began, skimming through the menu once again.

"Don't worry about the price. You are worth more than anyone could possibly imagine." Naruto said slyly, causing a blush to appear across Sakura's face.

"Hello, my name is Yuna. Welcome to the Hidden Leaf." The young woman stated, pulling out her pad of paper. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I would like water please." Sakura answered, noticing the woman taking glances over at her Naruto.

"I would like water with a lemon please." Naruto replied, realizing that Sakura had a look of seriousness on her face. "Would you like to order our food now Sakura-chan, or would you like a few moments?"

"Now is fine with me." Sakura stated, placing her menu back down on the table. "Yuna, I would like to have the chicken parmesan please."

"And for you sir?" Yuna asked, carefully picking up the menus from the table.

"I would like to have the same please." Naruto decided, giving the waitress a nice big smile. "It looks really good." He continued, causing a large blush to appear across Yuna's face.

"Ah, I … will go ahead and put those orders in for you." Yuna said with a stutter, then with a quick turn headed to the back.

"What are you staring at?" Sakura questioned, nervously turning her head off to the side. Looking back towards Naruto, Sakura's eyes eagerly caught up to his.

"I am looking at you of course." Naruto answered with a smile, grabbing a hold of Sakura's hands once again. "Are not you excited?"

"I am amazed really. I never thought you would bring me to such an expensive restaurant." Sakura stated kindly, trying to not let her answer sound like a blow to Naruto. "I am so happy right now."

"I'm glad." Naruto expressed sincerely, kissing the back of her hands once again. "Holy crap, is that the food already?" He inquired with surprise, noticing the brilliant meals placed in front of them. "Who would have thought they would serve the food this quick."

"That is pretty impressive." Sakura replied with a smile, getting a good smell of the food. "Wow, it looks so good." She continued, digging through her napkin to find a fork.

"Is there anything else I can get for you two?" The young woman asked, waiting for a response.

"No." They said together, taking a good look at each other. "We got everything we need." The two stated, blushing like mad. With that, Yuna left and head back for their bill.

"Oh, ma od tis is o ood." Naruto said with a mouth full of food. Noticing the disapproving look of Sakura, Naruto slowly began to chew his food. As time went by, Naruto did his best to eat the rest of his meal carefully. "Are you almost done?" Naruto asked out of curiosity, taking the last bite of his meal.

"No." Sakura added, looking at her full plate of food. "Sorry that I can't inhale my food as quick as you do."

"I didn't mean it like that." Naruto laughed, watching his pink haired beauty take another bite. "I enjoy watching you eat."

"That's creepy." Sakura said quickly, causing Naruto's face to drop low to the table. "I can't finish the rest. I think I will need a box." She continued, noticing Yuna walking to the table.

"Here is the bill and a box. I noticed that you might need one." Yuna said happily, taking the bill back from Naruto. "I will go get your change."

"No, don't worry about it. Have a good night." Naruto smiled, noticing the young waitress beam with a big smile.

"Thank you so very much. Please, have a good night." Yuna bowed, heading back to the register.

"So, what are we going to do after we leave here Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, noticing Naruto tense up a little bit.

"Don't worry about it. It is a surprise." Naruto responded, helping the pick haired beauty out of her seat. Gently grabbing a hold of her hand, Naruto led the two of them out the door. "It is all dark and spook outside." Naruto declared, sending one of his fingers up Sakura's spine causing her to jump.

"You jerk." She squeaked with fright, tightly grabbing Naruto by the arm. "So, what is going on about the secret event that is going to take place?"

"Close your eyes and hold on tightly." Naruto smiled, feeling Sakura's arms wrap around him. In a second, Naruto flashed the two of them on top of Hokage Mountain. "You remember this place, don't you?"

"Of course." Sakura replied, walking over to the edge and peering up at the night sky. "It is beautiful." She said calmly, spinning softly on her heel to look back at Naruto. "So, are you going to give me another speech about a girl you like and how you should ask her out?" Sakura questioned, remembering the night she told Naruto that she loved him.

Looking up at the stars, Naruto put a big smile up onto his face. "You know, I have loved you for a long time … Sakura-chan." Naruto began, taking a few steps toward his girl. "No matter what circumstances occurred, I have always wanted you by my side. I would do anything for you." He stated, watching Sakura's eyes follow his every move. "The night you told me you loved me, gave me such happiness. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face." Naruto said with a laugh, noticing the grin on Sakura's face. "You have made me so happy these last few years, especially when I returned to find little Naru." He continued, inching his way closer to Sakura. "You have done a lot for me. More than you might realize." Naruto paused, closing his eyes. Feeling Sakura's hands wrap around his neck, Naruto opened his eyes to find Sakura's looking directly back at him. Slowly, Naruto reached down into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "It has always been you, Sakura-chan." He carried on, noticing Sakura's hand quickly move up to her lips. "You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." He finished, slowing dropping down on one knee, watching the tears stream down Sakura's cheeks. "Sakura Haruno, words can't describe how much love I have for you." He declared, watching Sakura desperately attempt to control her tears. "Will you marry me?"

With a short breath, Sakura did the best she could to control her emotions. "… … Yes. Of course I will marry you … … Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled, watching Naruto pick himself up off the ground with a big smile on his face. Wrapping her arms around him, Sakura gently inched her lips closer to his. "I love you so much, Naruto-kun." With that, their lips locked together. Slowly and meaningfully their lips touched each other, taking only a short pause between their breaths. "Take me home, Naruto-kun." Sakura expressed, nipping at his bottom lip. "I want you to to fully embrace me." She said seductively, feeling Naruto's arms wrap around her waist, the two blissfully vanished under the moonlight.

**

* * *

**

**Holy shit, I finally finished.** You need **to vote** IF you want me to **put a hot sex scene** into the **next chapter** **or** just leave it be and **continue without it**.** Let me know. **** I just went to school today to. Sorry about the wait. ****Like always, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Embrace Me

**NOTE: I want to thank all of you for your patience. I am really sorry that it is taking me so long to write a new chapter. Thank you so much for your viewings so far. **_**********Please Review************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: **_**Also **_**I re-edited chapters 1- 8.**_** They are all done better, so if you like you can check them out. I also plan on fixing the rest. **_**I just posted up my editing of chapter 8 as well everyone.**_

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing**

**SPECIAL THANKS: Darkmanu has provided me with some very special letters and numbers that have help me out greatly and I feel he deserves a BIG shout out for his awesomeness and help. Thank you so much and if I could I would send you a cookie.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 23: Embrace Me**_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

With a short breath, Sakura did the best she could to control her emotions. "… … ... Yes. Of course I will marry you … … Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled, watching Naruto pick himself up off the ground with a big smile on his face. Wrapping her arms around him, Sakura gently inched her lips closer to his. "I love you so much, Naruto-kun." With that, their lips locked together. Slowly and meaningfully their lips touched each other, taking only a short pause between their breaths. "Take me home, Naruto-kun." Sakura expressed, nipping at his bottom lip. "I want you to embrace me." Feeling Naruto's arms wrap around her waist, the two blissfully vanished under the moonlight.

Fiercely kissing her lips, Naruto carried his fiancé up the never ending spiral stair case. Breathing in the smell of her skin and feeling the softness of her lips, Naruto's emotions for Sakura began to erupt throughout his body. "I can't control myself much longer." Naruto let out between breaths, watching a smile appear across his lovers face.

With a look of hunger in her eyes Sakura quickly got rid of Naruto's shirt and tie, revealing the blondes muscular upper body. "You know Naruto-kun …" Sakura began, kissing along Naruto's jaw line. "I can't control myself much longer either." She whispered, feeling her future husband's body shake at the touch of her breath hitting his skin. "Help me undress." The pink haired kuniochi smiled, watching Naruto's hands make quick work of the dress that was covering her body.

Carefully, Naruto laid Sakura down on the bed and quickly covered her exposed body with his. "You are beautiful." Naruto expressed, trailing his fingers across her body. With a quick glance at her eyes, Naruto could tell just how much of an effect the two of them had on each other.

Cutely, Sakura began to cover herself up with her hands. Blushing madly and turning her head to the side, she slowly let her eyes meet back up with Naruto's. "What?" She asked as Naruto's gaze seemed to pierce through her body. "You are making me nervous." Sakura stated embarrassed, lifting a hand up against the side of Naruto's cheek.

The gentle touch of Sakura's hand put a big smile on Naruto's face. With a short movement of his head, Naruto guided Sakura's hands around his neck as he slowly brought his lips against hers. "I just wanted to think about all the reasons why I love you." Naruto answered, receiving a heart melting look from the pink haired kuniochi.

No longer able to control themselves, the two quickly found themselves under the covers. Feeling the pounding of Naruto's heart, Sakura slowly slid her tongue against the inside of his mouth. With deep breathes and stuttered moans, Sakura's body screamed with pleasure as Naruto began to move two of his fingers inside her. Unexpectedly, tears began to stream down the sides of Sakura's cheeks causing Naruto to immediately take notice and completely stop what he was doing. "I am sorry, Naruto-kun." Sakura stated, slightly crying with tears welling up in her eyes. "I am just so happy right now."

As Sakura began to wipe away her tears, Naruto's arms were instantly wrapped around her gorgeous body. "I want you. Right now." He declared, trying to calm down her breathing with a few soft kisses across her lips. Watching Sakura with concern, Naruto's statement was replied with a light nod from Sakura who quickly pulled Naruto's lips back together with hers.

Sakura waited in anticipation as she felt her body being pulled closer to Naruto's. She could feel him pushed hard up against her sex and it caused her body shiver. Sending another nod to Naruto, Sakura felt him enter slowly inside of her. Stretching and filling her, Sakura's mind could only focus on how much she loved the man that was pressed tight against her.

With rough, hard breaths, Naruto quickened his pace inside of his lover. Feeling her squeezing around his member was causing him to lose control of himself, wanting more and more. Shortly pausing, Naruto pulled Sakura up onto his lap so he could fully wrap his arms around her body. Massaging her tongue with his, Naruto pushed himself as close to her as possible. Limiting the distance between their bodies, the blonde felt Sakura wrap her legs around him allowing him to penetrate into her deeper and deeper.

"Ah … Naruto-kun." Sakura moaned, running her hands through his crazy and wild hair. "I am losing myself." She pressed, feeling Naruto's warm breath blow softly against the side of her neck. Locking their lips together, Sakura explored every inch of his mouth with her tongue in a desperate attempt to relay all of her emotions, all of her feelings to the one she loved.

Filled with love and pleasure, the two found each other gasping for air and one another. Their words and actions seemed only minimal to the strength of the bond and love that they shared for each other. Lost in each other's eyes, Naruto became mesmerized by the love filled expressions that Sakura kept giving him. "Sakura-chan …" He managed to let out as he fell backwards onto the bed, allowing Sakura to take full control.

Grinding hard against him, Sakura could not stop her hips from ascending and descending upon him. She wanted to give him her whole being, everything that was her. Losing herself to the maelstrom of pleasure, Sakura collapsed onto the blonde's chest barely able to continue her motions. "Naruto-kun, I'm cumming." She whispered, sensing Naruto's helpful thrusts inside of her.

Pushing himself to give her the release she was waiting for, Naruto began to thrust into Sakura as fast as his body would allow. Breathing heavily, Naruto tensed with pleasure as he felt her tightly squeeze around him causing him to reach his limit. With a few more thrusts, the two of them reached their climax and collapsed next to each other. After a short period of resting, Naruto pulled Sakura up against his body. "I love you."

"I love you to." Sakura replied, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "I never felt so good." She smiled, resting her head on top of Naruto's chest. "I really cannot wait to tell everyone that I am going to get married."

"Well, I cannot wait for you to become my wife." The future Hokage grinned, feeling Sakura's lips press against his body. "I am the luckiest man in the world." He continued, kissing the top of Sakura's forehead. "It is a shame that I got that mission tomorrow." Naruto pouted as Sakura ran her fingers along his abs. "I really would like to spend the rest of the day tomorrow at home, with you."

"Then why don't you?" Sakura questioned, looking up into her fiancés sapphire eyes. "Forget the mission. They can find replacements. Stay with me." She inquired, trying to get Naruto change his mind on the situation.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. They have been looking forward to this for such a long time." Naruto began, trying to find a way to better explain the event. "But, you will not need to worry about it. We will be back in no time at all. Everything will work out wonderfully." Naruto reassured, throwing one of his signature grins.

"You better come back home safe." Sakura said with a pout, tightening her grip around him. "I do not want to be without you." She went on as she felt Naruto's hand slowly rub up and down her back.

"I will be back safe and sound. It is just a simple escort mission after all." Naruto whispered as he found himself yawning due to the night hours.

"The last time that there was a simple escort mission, nothing ended up good. I really do not want to see you hurt." She pressed, letting a few little tear drops to fall onto Naruto's chest. Letting her emotions get the best of her, Sakura buried her face into Naruto's body.

"Let's end the discussion and get some rest." Naruto said, brushing Sakura's hair away from her face. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." Sakura responded, snuggling up to her lover's body. Slowly drifting off to sleep, the two laid peacefully together listening to the sound of the world around them.

**

* * *

**_**The next day

* * *

**_

After quickly getting dressed and double checking his supplies, Naruto took a glance back to the woman just beginning to stir from the morning breeze. "Good morning beautiful." Naruto whispered softly as he gently kissed Sakura on the lips. Staring in awe, Naruto could not help but laugh at how cute Sakura looked swallowed up by all the blankets.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun … … or … should I say … my fiancé." Sakura whispered sweetly, stretching out her body underneath the ocean of sheets. Smiling over at the blonde, Sakura slowly used her finger to edge him back over to her.

Laying himself down on top of one of the sheets, Naruto positioned his body over Sakura and pushed his lips against hers. "If only I did not have to leave." He cursed as Sakura flicked her tongue against his lips. "Damn, I got to get going." Naruto hurried, pulling himself away from his beautiful woman.

"Hold on, I will come with you to see Tsunade." Sakura hurried, removing her naked body from underneath the covers. With a brush of her hand, she flipped her hair into place and practically knocked out a certain blonde. "I am so hot." She continued, getting herself dressed appropriately while taking glances at Naruto and his flushed cheeks.

"Alright let's go." Naruto stated a few minutes later, grabbing Sakura by the hand and rushing into the streets of Konoha.

**

* * *

**

"Where the hell is Naruto?" Tsunade shouted, watching his three students pout on the floor in front of her desk.

"She must have dumped him and that is why he is not here." Iori began, feeling rather confident in her hypothesis. "He is probably at home crying his eyes." She laughed as the two boys gave her a look of anger.

"Well, I think that is a bunch of shit Iori." Kon began as he and Kazu nodded at each other. "Sakura-sensei is probably hanging all over him right now so he is a little late." He continued, hearing a slight snicker from Kazu.

"Yeah, he is probably plowing into her as we speak." Kazu said smiling, getting the attention of every individual in the room.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Tsunade screamed, easily showing her annoyance of the conversation between the three ninja. "If you haven't realized, Sakura is my dear pupil so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." She continued, breaking a piece of her desk in half from the strength of her death grip.

"Yes mama." The three said together, just as a certain blonde and pink haired woman entered the room.

"I am sorry that I am late. I had to wait for Sakura-chan to get ready." Naruto began, rubbing the back of his head. "I am all ready for us to be checked out."

"Good. I am glad to hear it." Tsunade began as she began to write down their names in her book. "Now once you meet up with our customer, it should not take you long to reach your destination." She explained, handing over a copy of the mission to Naruto's three pupils. "I expect to see this as a successful escort. After all, Naruto will be with you three so everything should be just ... … Oh my … Sakura is that …" The Fifth began, taking a rather long curious glance at her pupil's hand.

"It is." Sakura answered, showing her hand to her mentor. "He proposed last night. It was so beautiful." She continued, as Iori and Shizune quickly rushed over to her side.

"Oh, it is so pretty." Tsunade and Shizune said together, both putting a very warm smile on their faces.

"So sensei …" Kazu and Kon began, both looking up at the blonde with an anxious look their faces. "Did you two …" They continued, both watching a big smile erupt onto Naruto's face.

"We did …" Naruto answered, watching his two male pupils smack hands. "And it was good." Naruto said slowly, getting the attention of the four women at the other end of the room. "Ahem, cough …" Naruto began as a distraction, failing miserably. "Look at the time, Iori get over here. We are heading out." He finished, getting a long deep kiss from his fiancé.

"Come back safe, ok." She said worried, wrapping her arms around him. Giving him another light kiss, Sakura backed away and watched the four ninja head out the door.

"Do not worry so much Sakura." Shizune began, walking the girl over to a side chair. "That boy has grown amazingly strong. Everything will work perfectly." She said warmly, taking a glance over at Tsunade.

"Alright Sakura. It is time to tell us all about your day yesterday." Tsunade grinned, pulling out a bottle of sake. Anxiously awaiting the tale, the Fifth quickly sat herself down closer Sakura. "Start from the beginning."

**

* * *

**

"I really wanted to hear what happened at the dinner yesterday." Iori complained, as the squad made their way over to the main gate of the village. "It is not fair."

"Alright, stop the complaining." Naruto said seriously, getting the full attention of his three students. "As soon as we pass through that gate we are on a mission. So that means, we need to be on our guard and stay serious. We can still chit chat, but keep it to a minimal. We are not going to be encountering anything until we meet up with the individual that we need to escort." Naruto continued, taking out the mission scroll from his backpack. "According to the details, we are escorting an individual that, for some reason, has not listed a name. We will be taking him to a small village that is located about a single day trip from the previous residence of the Feudal Lord."

"Wow, that is a decent trip there and back." Kazu mentioned, intently observing his own copy of the mission. "And it will be rather crazy around there."

"That is true." Kon agreed, slipping his piece of parchment back into his bag. "The reason why is because that place has become a wreck. I heard that the theft has gone up since the whole Gunshin incident." The grandson of the Third Hokage stated, looking at the calm eyes of his sensei with curiosity. "I heard that the man who killed the Feudal Lord blew the entire building apart with just one powerful technique."

"I heard that too." Iori responded, quickly catching up to her sensei and fellow squad mates. "There have been many rumors that they took off into the night sky as if they were flying." She continued, causing Naruto and Kon to look at each other with curiosity.

"Flying …" Naruto began, turning his attention to the gate. "That is impossible." He declared, noticing the hard look that Kon was giving him.

"Impossible sensei." Kon began, anxiously looking for some sort of reaction from his mentor. "I am pretty sure that I saw …"

"Anyway, I am going to warn you all not to jump to conclusions about the situation. Remember that everything can change and it is important for you all to be on your guard." Naruto interrupted, trying to change the direction of the conversation. "The area is going to be very well guarded and tense because of the assassination so it is important that we stay alert and focused on our mission. I am unsure as to whom our client is, but the fact that he needs an escort can mean two things." Naruto explained, looking at his team with a smile. "So, what are those two things?"

"I would say the first reason why he would need protection is because of how much the theft and crime has gone up in the area." Kazu answered, getting a happy look from Naruto.

"That is correct." Naruto responded, patting him on the shoulder. "Now, what is the second reason why he would need an escort?"

"Well, the only option left would be that they are an important person." Kon answered, beginning to rub his hand across his head. "But that would mean that our client lied about the reasons for which he was going to the village, because he didn't pay for a higher class mission."

"Correct." Naruto said happily, observing the grins on his student's faces. "Now if the second is the case. That also brings about two reasons for that circumstance."

"The first is that he couldn't afford the higher class mission, because of the recent problems affecting the villages due to the death of the Feudal Lord." Iori began, feeling confident in her assumption. "And, the second reason is that he would seem more suspicious to outsiders if he was being escorted by high level ninjas. Thus, causing a big scene with his presence."

"I think I have fallen in love with all of you." Naruto said jokingly, waving a hand to the local guards at the front gate. "Alright then, have you all double checked your materials."

"Yes sensei." The three shouted together, putting on their own individual game face.

"Then let's move out!" Naruto shouted, rushing off through the village gate followed closely behind by his three pupils.

**

* * *

**

**Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry I was a little late with it. I just wanted to let you know that I also re-edited chapter 8. Please take the time to go over both chapters and tell me what you think. Thank you for the support and as always: Please ****Review****.**


	24. Chapter 24: This Is Going To Be Trouble

**NOTE:I want to thank all of you for your patience. I am really sorry that it is taking me so long to write a new chapter. Thank you so much for your viewings so far. **_**********Please Review************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: I just wanted to let you all know that I kept the lemon last chapter short for a reason. I really want to save up anticipation for a better one. I tried to keep it satisfactory because I want to pull out all the stops on the next one and didn't know how I could top it if I used it all last chapter, so I hope you enjoy the next one when it comes.**_

**Also **_**I re-edited chapters 1- 8.**_** They are all done better, so if you like you can check them out. I also plan on fixing the rest. **_**I just posted up my editing of chapter 8 as well everyone.**_

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing**

**SPECIAL THANKS: Daisy Holden has made me a very happy person with all of her reviews. I really wanted to take some time and tell you how much you brightened up my day. To come home and see so many reviews, I was freaking out with joy. I hope you enjoyed yourself. Thanks a lot.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 24: This Is Going To Be Trouble

* * *

**_

**

* * *

**The sun slowly began to fade from its high point in the sky while Team Uzumaki quickly began their journey across the thick terrain of the Land of Fire. Picking up pace, Naruto accurately positioned the squad as they closed in on the rendezvous point. Checking his surroundings, the blonde quickly concluded that there was nothing amiss and hopped out into the clearing. "Alright, you all can come out." Naruto hollered out as his three disciples quickly appeared by his side. "It seems our client has yet to arrive, so for now, we will take a little break." He said annoyed, gathering as much information as he could from the surroundings. After creating a few shadow clones and disbursing them throughout the woods, Naruto began to step up the camp.

"Finally, I am thirsty as shit!" Kon stated as Kazu effortlessly formed a few hand signs and shot water straight into his face.

"Are you replenished yet?" Kazu questioned, hearing the soft snickers of Iori and Naruto. Shifting his body to the side, Kazu dodged the enraged Konohamaru and sent more water flying into the back of his head. "Whoa, you need to calm down kid." He continued with a laugh, watching the angered facial expressions of Kon.

"Calm down you two; remember we are still on a mission. Everything can change in the blink of an eye." Naruto responded, putting an end to the two ninja's fun. "Iori and Kazu go and get some wood for a fire. After you get back we can eat a little something."

"Ok sensei." Iori responded, dashing off into the woods after Kazu. "We will be quick. I am really hungry." She shouted, noticing Naruto turn his attention to Konohamaru. Letting her curiosity fade away, Iori caught back up with Kazu who already had a decent sized pile of wood in his hands.

"You need to listen right now Kon. I am only going to say this once and you better make sure that no one else finds out about this." Naruto whispered with a serious look on his face. "What I am about to tell you no one else can know. If you decide to share this info with anyone else, I will have to take the necessary actions to ensure that they don't remember." He continued, noticing a terrified look on Kon's face.

"Wha … … what is it?" Kon asked, feeling unsure as to whether or not he really wanted to know what he was about to be told.

"I am the one who killed the Feudal Lord." Naruto outright said, noticing expressions of shock appear across Kon's face. With a look of curiosity, Naruto watched Kon slowly take a step away from him. "I know that you had your suspicion. After all, who else in this world can fly right?"

"Why the hell would you do that?" Kon began, looking at Naruto with disgust. "How could you do that? Do you know how much fear you struck into people and … ah … that means. You are a member of Gunshin." He finally realized, literally beginning to freak out.

"Actually I am the leader, but that doesn't really matter." Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, I want you to understand that everything I have done is for the good of this country. The Feudal Lord was a lying, stealing bastard who cheated his way to power and was causing Fire Country to fall rapidly into a depression." Naruto finished, waiting to hear Kon's reaction. "I have been observing him for a long time. I gathered all of the evidence that I needed to justify my reason for bringing him down."

"Ok, fine … I believe." Kon hurried, just wanting to change the subject. "I know the type of person you are. You wouldn't do something like this without reason. But still. The Feudal Lord, huh? I just can't believe that." He responded, hearing the footsteps of his fellow comrades behind him. "I will keep my mouth shut … … do not worry about it."

"Good … … … now we can eat some food." Naruto smiled, as he set the wood afire. Taking his time, Naruto carefully prepared a meal and dished some out to everyone. "Enjoy, I know I will." He laughed, inhaling his food with no effort at all.

"Sensei? Um … we are on a mission and all, so I was just wondering why we are taking a chance at lighting a fire." Iori questioned, feeling uneasy about an enemies easy ability to see smoke rising in the sky.

"Well, for one, I am hungry and I am not worried about running into some thugs who think they are ninja. And secondly, the fire is to let are client know our exact location." The blonde answered, taking another portion of the meal. "Besides, I have shadow clones all over the place keeping watch."

"I was just curious. I just don't want any trouble before it is necessary." Iori expressed, watching Naruto's expression shift off into the woods.

Taking in a deep breath, Naruto watched anxiously as his three students finished their meals. Keeping his senses alert, the future Hokage began to wonder why it was taking so damn long for their client to arrive. "I am starting to wonder, if something might have happened." Naruto concluded, cracking his knuckles. Just then, Naruto sensed the dispersing of two of his clones and quickly began to gather his thoughts. "Heads up, our client has arrived … … and he is not alone." Instantly, his three students hopped up into the trees and waited for Naruto to make his move. "Let's get going!" Naruto yelled out as he began to run off into the woods. At full pace, Naruto began dodging the incoming branches. "Catch up when you can and be sure to stay together. I am going to push on ahead." He stated to the three while calmly closing his eyes. With a soft growl, the blonde opened his eyes, revealing his fox features which were being put into play. Pushing down on all fours, Naruto shot of a nearby branch at blinding speed.

"Damn, I wish I was that fast." Kazu pointed out as he shifted off to the side of a collapsed tree. "Let us take the opportunity to come in at Sensei's left flank." He explained, jumping off to the left. "We will follow this creek up to the action point and provide support." The black haired ninja initiated, noticing a small groups of enemies up ahead. "I will clear the way!" Kazu hollered, flipping up in front of his comrades. "**Mizu ****Doragon no Jutsu!**" Cupping his hands to his mouth, Kazu unleashed a large water dragon which he projected up head.

"Sounds like a plan." Kon smiled, creating a few hand signs. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He whispered as three clones came into existence. "Take the right flank and become our eyes." Kon instructed, running up alongside Kazu's attack which plowed into the groups of unsuspecting rogue ninja.

* * *

"Why is it that every mission I take, nothing ever goes smoothly?" Naruto thought inwardly as he began to close in on the main battle point.

"The hell if I know kit." The Kyuubi growled, taking his time to analyze the situation. "It looks as if your client has a good reason for lying about the reasons for needing an escort." The fox laughed as he felt a surge in Naruto's chakra. "Take a good look. Who does that chakra remind you of?"

With a quick flip to dodge an incoming shuriken, Naruto scissor kicked one of the rogue ninja pursing his client. Turning back, the blonde quickly released a single kunai into the forehead of the man. "This is not a good situation at all." Naruto shouted as he hopped directly in front of the individual being pursued. "You … … you are not supposed to be here." The blonde said angered, deflecting a barrage of shuriken and kunai that darted his way. "**Fu Katon Rasengan**." Naruto shouted as released a surge of charka into his palm. Throwing his hand to the ground, the fire of his attack began to encircle the two of them. In seconds, the explosion of fire began to engulf the surrounding area giving Naruto the opportunity to grab the robed person and hop off into the trees. The blonde frowned as he took a quick glance at the individual to make sure that no damage had been done. "You were supposed to wait for me and Gaara to escort you … … Akari."

* * *

"Do you see them?" Iori yelled out, watching Naruto's massive ball of inferno melt everything in its path. Noticing an assault of weapons heading for her, the girl quickly used a nearby tree as a shield to defend against the attacks. "Eat it." She responded, grabbing hold of the nearest shinobi's arm and delivering a fatal punch to his gut, sending him flying back into the body of another. "These fools can't even compare to sensei."

"Kazu, I see them up ahead." Kon pointed out as he watched the robed figure start to lower his hood. "Crap!" He shouted, noticing the last few ninja begin to close in on his sensei. "Oh, no you don't." With a burst of speed, Konohamaru launched himself up above the trees with his three clones. "**Rasengan!**" He hollered as his body fell from the sky and drilled the last two remaining shinobi with his attack from above. "Pretty cool, huh sensei?" Kon smiled as he turned his attention to the beautiful woman feeling up Naruto's chest.

"Naruto-kun …" Akari whispered, running her hands across Naruto's body. "… it was getting dangerous … I had to move." She continued, inching herself closer to the blondes face. "I have missed you, Naruto-kun." The dark haired woman smiled, quickly pressing her lips against the blondes. As some certain three pupils watched the beautiful woman in shock, Naruto instantly pulled the woman away from him.

"Quit the crap already, you are pissing me off." Naruto stated firmly, watching Akari turn her facial expression into a pout. "I don't have time to be your love interest so leave me alone." He continued, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. "Ah, you just caused me so much trouble."

"Why? Are you still in love with that Sakura whore?" The woman continued, causing a certain kuniochi's last nerve to burst. "No matter how many times I try to come onto you, you always turn me away." The woman pouted, pretending to be deathly hurt. "When I came into the shower with you … … you denied me. When I came into your bed … … you denied me. When I came to see you in my sexy lingerie … … you told me that I was being ridiculous and it would never happen." Crying deeply, well, at least pretending to be crying deeply, Akari began tearing up. "Oh, how many times must you reject a beautiful woman like me?"

"Why you stupid …" Iori screamed as she rushed over to the woman with all her force. "I am going to beat the shit out of you." She continued as her fist inched closer to the woman's face. Within moments of her outburst, Naruto grabbed a hold of her fist and stopped it before impact. "What are you doing sensei? You better not have done anything with this bimbo."

"You got a feisty one here, don't you Naruto-kun?" Akari laughed, poking Iori in the forehead and sticking her tongue out.

As Kazu and Konohamaru continued to look on in shock … …

"I have not done anything with this woman." Naruto outright stated, as he gave a nasty glare to Akari for causing him trouble. "She is a beautiful woman who cannot take a hint." The future Hokage responded, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. "You better stop instigating Iori, Akira. I don't know if I can keep holding her back."

"Well, than stop, so I can beat her ass for talking about Sakura-sensei." Iori growled with anger, noticing a large smile creep across Akari's face. "Are you protecting her because she is our client or because she is a helpless whore?" Iori mocked, making faces back the beautiful woman who slid back over to Naruto's shoulder.

As Kazu and Konohamaru continued to look on in shock … …

"I can't let you touch her Iori." Naruto said with a sigh, letting go of his student's fist. "The reason, is because this woman is going become the next Feudal Lord."

"What the fuck?" Kon and Kazu shouted at the same time, both giving each other a look of confusion and disbelieve. "This woman can't possibly be the next Feudal Lord.

"Oh man, I love how these events play out." The fox snickered from inside of his master. "It truly is a gift, I swear it."

"It doesn't matter right now anyway." Naruto began, pulling Akari's arms off of him. "We are heading back to the village right away. This situation was not supposed to happen and I cannot have you three on this mission." The blonde demanded, creating a few clones that quickly began to pick up their materials. "I need to send for some assistance."

"I don't think so Sensei." Iori pressed, glaring over at the red haired woman. "If you force us to go back to the village, I will tell Sakura-sensei that you were cheating on her. I am sure you don't want that, especially after you just proposed to her." She smiled evilly, getting a reassuring nod from her two teammates. With a look of determination, the three pressed their case in hopes that they could continue this exciting mission with Naruto.

"But I didn't cheat on her." Naruto argued, glaring over at the three students. "I don't like being threatened." He growled, releasing his fox features. "I have done nothing wrong and Akari will tell the truth … right Akari?"

"Hmm, you said he proposed huh? Well that is not good news for me, now is it?" Akari said puzzled, thinking intensely about the situation that had arisen. "I say, that if you take us back to the village … … I will just have to tell that pink haired bitch know how many times I slipped into your bed and had my way with you." Akari smiled horribly, knowing full well that her sexy and desperate acts to get Naruto in bed always failed. "I will do whatever I can to make sure you become my lover." She squeaked happily, grabbing a hold of one of Naruto's arms.

"I am going to make sure every single one of you regret this." Naruto glared deeply, sending a wave of bloodlust throughout the area. As Naruto turned his attention to the squad's materials, the four froze in place as Naruto's aura sent chills down their spines.

"And that is why I want him." Akari moaned deeply, running her hands across her body. Letting her smile fade, the future Feudal Lord turned her attention over to the three young ninja. "You know …" Akari began, suddenly changing her personality so that it had held authority when she spoke. "… Naruto-kun is used to my threats, but I wonder what he is going to do to you three for blackmailing him with a lie." The red haired woman smiled, casually hopping off after Naruto.

"I will kill that woman." Iori said with anger as Kon and Kazu struggled to hold her back. "Who the hell does she think she is?

"I don't know, maybe the person who is going to become the Feudal Lord." Kon yelled, finally being able to let go of Iori. "This can't be happening. How can such a stupid woman become the Feudal Lord? It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, if you were really paying attention to the way she held herself." Kazu started, beginning to wonder about the woman in question. "It seems to me that, she only acts childishly when she is trying to get Naruto-sensei's attention. The way she just turned and spoke to us right now, goes to show you that she has a commanding and influencing side." The teen continued, carefully observing how she, once again, began to hang on Naruto. "If I were to guess, she is the opposite of the older version of Sakura-sensei."

"What do you mean by that?" Iori asked, trying to decide whether or not to pounce on the woman.

"Well, if I remember correctly. Sakura-sensei was always mean to Naruto-sensei, but she was constantly nice to everyone else … right?" Kazu lead on, receiving a reassuring nod from the other two. "Well, I bet this Akari woman is the exact opposite of that. She is nice to Naruto-sensei, but undoubtedly strict to everyone else. It make sense, does not it?"

"More like a total bitch to everyone else." Iori snickered, glaring over at the red heads direction. "It does make sense though." She agreed, resting herself down on the ground. "I just think this whole situation is bullshit!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know. _Throw me a review, shoot me a message. Or throw me a review_ … yes I did repeat that. Have a good Halloween. Bwhahahaha … ha!**


	25. Chapter 25: Here Comes Trouble!

**NOTE: Did you miss me. I want to thank all of you for your patience. I am really sorry that it is taking me so long to write a new chapter. Thank you so much for your viewings so far. **

_**********Please Review (I guess it is payback first though: 160 views and 0 reviews)************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: Sorry for the loooong wait. I had to study hard for finals and other things that I needed to attend to. I hope you enjoy this chapter and had a, if you celebrate, a good Thanksgiving and Winter Holiday. Thanks for all the support to those who continue to review. I will only have a few more chapters left to go. After which, I will begin writing a very detailed book and finish editing the previous chapters.**_

_** Lastly, I just wanted to point out that the last Naruto chapters that came out have really disappointed me. For all of us Sakura x Naruto fans, it was a big disappointment because we finally learn of Sakura's true feelings. After all of this I am disheartened and mad. Poor Naruto!**_

**Also **_**I re-edited chapters 1- 8.**_** They are all done better, so if you like you can check them out. I also plan on fixing the rest. **_**I just posted up my editing of chapter 8 as well everyone.**_

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 25: Here Comes Trouble!

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

Staring at the fall leaves that lay softly across the cool ground, Naruto hopped off of a nearby branch and placed his hand to the ground. "**Summoning Jutsu**." He muttered, watching his hand become engulfed with smoke.

"Yeah, what you want boss?" A small, blue and black frog asked, jumping up onto a fallen log next to his summoner. "I am a very busy frog and I …" The frog started, until he noticed a rather annoyed look across Naruto's face.

"I need you to deliver this message to the Kazekage for me Gami." Naruto demanded, letting the little frog snatch the piece of parchment that lay out in his hand. "It is of upmost importance." The blonde whispered, taking a dreadful look back at the four individuals around the camp. "Send the same message to Konoha for me as well."

"I see and understand sir." Gami said with a weep, giving Naruto a sympathetic look of concern. "She is a troublesome one." Saying his farewell, the frog vanished from the spot and made his way off on the journey to find Gaara of the Sand.

"Everyone grab your belongs. We are leaving." Naruto stated, walking right past his four companions towards the direction they would all be traveling. Taking a short pause for the others to catch up, Naruto grabbed a hold of Akira and threw her up over his shoulder. "Let us go."

"Wha … what do you think you are doing? You … you …" Akira stuttered with embarrassment as she pounded onto the blondes back as hard as she could. "Put me down this minute … or … or … I will not forgive you." The red head said teary eyed, covering her face with her hands.

"Pay close attention students." Naruto began, glaring over at his three pupils. "If you all piss me off again, I will soon make an example out of you three as well." With a sinister smile across his face, Naruto smacked Akira's butt causing her to yelp in pain. "Move it!"_**

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

**_

Soft rumbling, in the darkened sky, echoed across the borders of Fire Country. Stretching above the landscape, storm clouds shadowed the ground below.

"It seems the men that you sent out have all vanished, Sasuke." Jugo began, listening intently to the chirping sound of a single bird that sat on his finger. "It seems that Uzumaki is the culprit."

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled, as he kicked at the surrounding objects. "Everything that I have been doing since our last encounter will be for nothing." The raven haired ninja said in anger. "I have worked my ass off for this moment. I am not about to let him ruin my plans."

"I would love to take a swing at that Naruto … … considering how much he has shaken up the ninja world." Suigetsu smiled wickedly, anxious for the chance to take him on.

"You would never be able to damage someone such as Naruto Uzumaki. You are just a pathetic excuse for a swordsman, Suigetsu." Karin smirked, intentionally flaring up the Mist ninja's anger. "You would have no chance."

"Tsk." The fanged ninja responded, grabbing the hilt of his sword. "You are lucky Sasuke has use for you. Otherwise, I would slowly kill you."

"Stop all of the bullshit." Sasuke ordered as he escaped the cover of the dense forest trees. Pelted with rain drops, the Uchiha's team gathered behind him as he overlooked the landscape ahead. Attempting to grasp the situation, Sasuke saw bolts of lightning crackling throughout the sky. "Let us move. I will be the one in control. I will become the Feudal Lord."

* * *

_**A few hours later

* * *

**_The rain poured down in buckets as Team Uzumaki made their way through the shaded environment. Non-stop, the team continued to press through the storm. Soaked and tired, Naruto continued to travel towards their desired location.

"Can we … (achoo) … please stop for … (sniff) … the night?" Akira asked, wiping her wet hair out of her face. Shaking violently, the future Lord gripped Naruto's clothes tightly in an effort to force her body to quit shaking.

Taking a glance back at his three students, Naruto realized that he was forcing them to do too much. Feeling especially guilty about Akira, Naruto took her off of his shoulder and picked her up bridal style. Feeling her body shaking in his hands, the blonde jumped down onto the ground and made his way over to the hillside. "Kazu, can you please hold her for a second?" Naruto asked, placing her in his arms. Walking up to the side of the hill, the future Hokage outstretched his hand and began to gather his chakra. "**Giant Rasengan**." The blonde said, using his Rasengan to tear through the earth and rock. After a few moments, Naruto cleared away most of the debris allowing the five of them to fit nicely inside. Taking a deep breath, he then muttered a few soft words and slammed his hand to the wall. In moments, Naruto formed walls to create separate rooms inside of the cave.

"Here you go sensei." Iori stated, carefully arranging some pieces of wood that she gathered earlier in their journey. After a few quick adjustments to the pit, Iori set the wood ablaze and received a smile from Naruto for her quick thinking.

"Akira, take off your clothes." Naruto demanded, walking over the woman who instantly began to protest and fight him off. "Everyone, please leave. I do not want to see her get ammonia and she will not do this in front of everyone else." With a few nods and a reassuring smile from Iori, Naruto turned his attention back to Akira.

"No. Get away from me you jerk … (achoo)." Akira ordered, doing her best to avoid the intense stares coming from Naruto's eyes. Observing closely, she watched him go over to his pack and pull out a spare change of clothes that where appealing to her taste. As he walked back over, the first sound of thunder echoed throughout the air, causing the red head to shake violently and hop to Naruto's side.

"Shh, it is okay." Naruto said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "I am here. I will protect you." He continued, trying desperately to ease her nerves. After a few moments of gently brushing the side of Akira's cheek, Naruto was able to calm her down to a desired level. Quietly, Naruto grabbed a hold of the new clothing he had laid out and was able to persuade Akira to swiftly change into them. Once he finished helping her, Naruto then laid out some blankets for everyone and then positioned the young woman near the fire. "I will be right back, ok." Naruto whispered to her, noticing the uneasiness in her eyes as another wave of thunder echoed throughout the area. "I will never let him hurt you."

* * *

"I think you should stop spying on them Iori." Kazu proposed, noticing a rather curious look on her face. "It is not very polite."

Noticing the concerned and serious look on Iori's face, the two boys quickly placed their attention to the inside of the cave. Carefully observing everything that Naruto said and was doing, the three began to come up with a better perspective and conclusion about the mysterious woman.

"Wow." Kon started as the three of them turned their attention to the rainy environment outside of the hillside cave. With a look of sympathy, Kon glanced at his teammates only to find the same expression engraved onto their faces. "Something bad must have happened to her."

"I would like to add onto my earlier explanation of her behavior." Kazu declared, gaining the interest of the other two. "It seems that her hardcore personality to others is just a front." The boy began, trying to find the best way to describe the constant flow of summarizations that where arising inside of his head. "Obviously she is terrified of thunder which, at first, seemed pretty normal. But, until I listened to what Sensei was saying, it now appears that something traumatic must have happened to her during a thunderstorm that is continuously causing her to become terrified."

"I agree." Iori responded, taking a second glance back into the room. "She looks just like a scared little girl." She said sympathetically, trying to determine her own accusations that were appearing all through her mind. "The reason why she is always hanging over Sensei is, most accurately, because she loves him. But, it is plain to see that her love isn't just some crush. Naruto-sensei must have done something truly amazing for her to become so attached to him." Iori began to conclude, waiting for something to arise and break her silence.

"He probably saved her life." Kon replied, stating the obvious. "I think this is way over our heads. The reason why Naruto-sensei wanted to go back was because this is way bigger than anything we might have imagined. Something is stirring about behind the scenes and we better make sure we don't become a liability to Sensei when it goes down." He insinuated, receiving a very serious stare from his two comrades. "Trust me; I know of secret information that was entrusted to me that can easily confirm my suspicions."

"What you doing?" A voice called out from behind, scaring the hell out of the three of them. … After a series of frightened yells and screams, Naruto finally determined that it was ok to talk. "I am finished with Akira. Please, try not to say anything that might upset her. If she begins to speak, which I highly doubt, and it is upsetting to you … …" Naruto began, trying to find the most accurate way of explaining the situation. "… do your best not to comment. She is only doing it because of her insecurities." The blonde finished, turning his attention to the woman he promised to protect. "You guys can sleep in the first divide. I will be with Akira in the second."

After listening to Naruto's speech, the three students nodded and followed him closely back inside. If they didn't hear and see his earlier conversation with Akira, the three of them would have lingering feelings of suspicion. But, after seeing the terror in Akira's eyes, they all realized that it was in her best interests if Naruto was close to her. While everyone began to settle down inside, the thunder continued to roll causing noticeable fear on the red heads face.

"Everyone get to sleep. We are going to have to get up very early tomorrow. We have a lot of ground to cover." Naruto spoke as he picked Akira up off of the ground. "Because of certain circumstances, we are no longer taking the nice easy path that I had originally planned. We will be using a slight detour." Without response, everyone divided up to their pre-determined destinations.

"See. I told you." Kon began describing, watching Naruto carry Akira off into the last divide of the cave. "Something is going down. If we weren't going to be in deep, than we would not have to take detours. Naruto-sensei is planning way ahead." He continued, explaining his case. As he was about to finish his reasoning, another loud roll of thunder echoed outside. Remaining silent, Kon and the others heard the soft weeps of Akira from their side of the divide.

"Naruto-kun … (sniff)." Akira said teary eyed, trying to find her protector in the dark. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, Akira nerves began to calm. "Naruto-kun." She said slowly, burying her head into his chest.

"Come on. We need to get some rest." The blonde stated, slowly dropping down to the floor. Letting out a long sigh, Naruto began to worry about the events that were about to unfold. With another roar of the raining sky, the sound of Akira's crying entered into Naruto's ears. "It is alright, Akira." He reassured her, reaching out for her hand. Pulling her down next to him, Naruto felt the red haired woman snuggle up close against him. To rid her of worries, he gently ran his hands softly throughout her hair. "Shh … go to sleep. I am here. I will never let him hurt you."

Feeling the comforting grip of her love and hearing the strong words that passed through his lips, Akira nestled her head right up underneath his chin. Akira smiled as she felt Naruto tighten his grip around her, reinforcing the words that he had spoken about keeping her safe. With a peaceful exhale from her lips, the young woman easily fell asleep within Naruto's arms.

* * *

Taking a step out into the damp morning air, Naruto began to strategize and prepare for the upcoming events. "Sakura-chan … ." He whispered, desperately wanting to embrace his love. "… … it looks like the mission is not just a simple escort mission anymore." With a laugh, the blonde turned to his attention back to his group. Quickly, everyone made haste into getting packed and ready to go. "It is time to move out. We got a lot of ground to cover. If we hurry, we can make it by tomorrow."

Watching everyone intently, Akira walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist. She then smiled as her body was immediately lifted up and placed onto his back, allowing her to rest her body against him. "I love you." She thought, letting a single tear flow down the side of her face. Feeling depressed that her love for Naruto was never going to be returned. Taking notice of the blondes' forward movement, Akira determined that she was going to cherish of every moment that she could spend with him.

* * *

"Wait." Sasuke ordered as jumped out of the trees and onto the ground. "Talk to me Karin. He was here, was not he?" He continued. Taking a few steps forward and crouching low to the soil, Sasuke outlined a single mark in the dirt left my Team Uzumaki.

"Oh, he was here alright." Karin answered, looking intently throughout the dense woods trying to find the exact location in which Naruto was heading. "That way." She said, pointing off to the North East.

"Taking a detour, eh Naruto?" The raven haired ninja laughed, flicking his fingers off towards the North. "Now we can arrive sooner and set a trap for your smart ass."

"So, Naruto is trying to avoid some of the traps that we have set up by taking a side route?" Suigetsu questioned, trying to comprehend exactly what Karin and Sasuke were stating.

"God, you are a fucking idiot." Karin laughed, looking at Suigetsu as if he was retarded. "I try so hard to put up with you, but in the end you are just an idiot."

Remaining silent and observing, Jugo watched with little interest as his team argued stupidly. Following wordlessly behind, the inner beast inside of him twitched continuously … eager for the opportunity to explode on someone Sasuke declared as an enemy.

"This time Naruto, you won't have the advantage." Sasuke sneered, unleashing his sharingan. "You don't even know the power I have achieved."

* * *

_**Back in Konoha

* * *

**_

Back in the Hidden Leaf, familiar thunder clouds began to work their way over the village. Pelting the earth below, rain began to cool the dry air that had accumulated in last few days. Sighing, ever so softly, Sakura laid on her bed. Listening to the light, thumbing sound of the rain, the pink haired woman hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mommy, when Dad come home?" Little Naru asked, gripping her mother tightly. Sensing the uneasiness in her mother's breathing, the small child gave a kiss to her mother and then proceeded to wrap herself up in the bed covers.

"I am not sure honey, but it should not be too much longer." She answered, hoping that it really would end up that way. "Your father is very strong. I am sure that he will handle anything that is thrown his way. After that, he will be running back to us in no time." Sakura smiled, giving Naru a big kiss on the cheek.

"Good." She replied, wiggling around like a worm underneath all of the blankets. Sticking her head out of the end of the bed, Naru began to laugh. Without thinking Naru then slid her way off of the bed.

"We are leaving to see Tsunade-sensei, Naru. Go and get your blanket." Sakura said, having an unsettling feeling growing inside her. "Something big is going to happen. I know it." She continued, trying to understand the worry that was overcoming her. "Why do I always have to worry about _you_, Naruto-kun?" The kuniochi thought. "You better come home safely."

* * *

**Well, it has been a long time coming. I am going to do my very best to get the next chapters done super quickly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it will be leading up to everything. Please REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26: I Will Finish You

**NOTE: Did you miss me. I want to thank all of you for your patience. I am really sorry that it is taking me so long to write this chapter. College continued to kick my ass all semester and have been busy with the real world. Thank you so much for your viewings on this story. I hoped you liked it. **_**********Please Review************_

_**VERY IMPORTANT**__**: **_**Also **_**I re-edited chapters 1- 8.**_** They are all done better, so if you like you can check them out. I also plan on fixing the rest.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**_**The Way It Is Supposed To Be**_

_**Chapter 26: I Will Finish You**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_Pushing through the front doors of the Tsunade's office, Sakura carefully put Naru down onto a padded chair by one of the windows. Looking back, the pink haired kunoichi noticed a very stern look across the Hokage's face as she tightly gripped the piece of parchment that she held in her hands. "That is from Naruto-kun, isn't it?" Sakura questioned, feeling the unpleasantness of her amazing ability to tell whenever Naruto was in trouble.

"He is going to finish it." Tsunade muttered, folding up the piece of parchment that Naruto had sent her. With uneasiness growing inside her, the old woman gathered her thoughts and began to go over the possible ways to handle the situation.

"He is going to finish what?" Sakura asked confused by the vague wording that her mentor had used. "Do you mean the mission?"

Shaking her head, trying to get the full grasp of the event that was about to occur, Tsunade simply stated the first words that came to mind. "Oh God, this is going to be big."

* * *

Pushing his feet off of a nearby branch, Naruto propelled himself across the long stretch of vast trees. Fury grew inside of him as he ran forward, trying to distance himself from his team. Attentively he restricted his chakra, knowing full well of the abilities of Sasuke's teammates. Activating his fox like features, Naruto caught the scent of Sasuke who was completely oblivious to the simple fact that he was actually following directly behind his steps. With a little extra exertion into each of his movements, the hyperactive ninja began to expand the space between them.

* * *

"Sensei?" Iori began, taking a couple glances back behind them. "Where exactly are we going?" Confused, the girls' suspicion quickly jump started a sense of realization onto her other two teammates.

"No way." Kazu began, looking towards the man who was leading them throughout the landscape. Peering past the side of Akira's face, Kazu caught the eye of the Naruto who had remained quiet for quite some time now. "That … no … Everyone stop! We have been under his Genjutsu."

Almost as soon as the words escaped Kazu's lips, Narutos' clone quickly multiplied and swiftly grabbed a hold of everyone in the group.

"I can't believe you would do that Naruto!" Both Akira and Kon said, looking at the clones in disgust.

"It is for your own safety. Everything is going to get messy." One of the clones stated, tightening his grip on Kon, who was starting to wiggle around. "The Boss can't guarantee your safety if you followed him so he led you astray. We will be taking this detour to get to the village instead of the shorter path."

"But we want to help. Naruto-sensei needs us." Iori argued, starting to swing her arms around.

"Sasuke Uchiha is after Akira, so the Boss went to take care of him once and for all." Another clone explained, seeing the worry that overcame the red haired woman as he spoke of the Uchiha. "The Boss is going to cause a big uproar and it is best if no one, and we mean no one, is near him."

"But we have been training for this moment. We are more than ready to handle this." The three argued, looking rather angry and sad with each passing moment.

"And that is why he left Akira to you three. We as shadow clones can do a lot more than we used to, but if we take one powerful blow … it is game over. He needs you three to protect Akira … that is your mission. Put your pride aside and do your job." The clones explained, finally drilling the main point into their young heads. "You all know that Naruto is the only one capable of handling Uchiha and he doesn't have the ability to protect the four of you at the same time. He is going to go all out and obliterate everything that stands before him."

"But still, shouldn't that woman in the Uchiha's team notice that we are going a different way?" Iori questioned, not fully understanding her sensei's logic in this plan.

"Don't worry about that." One of the clones explained. "The Uchiha's plan is to cut us off before we reach are destination, but what he doesn't realize is that the Boss is already ahead of him and waiting for the perfect moment to unleash his attack."

"But still, how does that guarantee that we will not be discovered as well? Also, if we are going a different way than we originally planned, shouldn't Sasuke realize what is happening?" Kazu questioned, not understanding the judgment behind what the clones where stating.

"Sasuke's ally is only concentrating on the Boss's chakra, so their group is completely oblivious to the fact that there are more people here than just us clones." The head clone explained, urging everyone to move forward. "Us shadow clones are pumping out a large amount of chakra that is completely masking everyone else's presence."

"I think I am beginning to understand, but still … what happens if we are discovered." Iori questioned, trying to find out the plan that her Sensei was plotting.

"Look … all in all, it doesn't matter if they discover you three. And yes, we are heading in another direction, but just think of it as a minor detour." The clones said together, trying to explain things more clearly. "By taking this detour, the Boss is protecting you because Sasuke's group is now taking the original path in an attempt to cut us off. Their group is already caught within the Boss's trap." They continued, looking at the confused expression on everyone's faces. "Sasuke knows that are goal is to reach the village that is close to the Feudal Lords Mansion. Also, that it is the closest place that we could run to. We have nowhere else to go, and Sasuke realizes that we are just buying time, but only in a desperate attempt to formulate a plan."

"I get it." Kon smiled, receiving baffled expressions from his teammates. "When Naruto-sensei unleashes his plan, it will buy us enough time to reach the village and keep us at a safe distance all at the same time. That is why it doesn't matter if we are all discovered, because by the time Naruto-sensei's surprise attack hits and they realize what is actually happening, it won't really matter."

With a sudden moment of realization, the group finally understood that what their sensei was about to do would be considered a suicide mission. He was going to take on all four members of Sasuke's group in an effort to buy them enough time to escape.

Intensely observing the clones of the man she loves, Akira grew worried and became uneasy. Fear overcame all her senses and she began having rapid and shallow breaths. "Naruto." She whispered, clutching her hand to her chest. "… Please, come back safe."

* * *

"How much longer Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, easily keeping pace with the raven haired ninja. "I don't want this to drag out longer than it has to be."

"Quit the complaining." Sasuke threatened, showing clear signs of annoyance with the current situation they were in. "It shouldn't be much longer before we will be able intercept Naruto. Then, we will be able to take Akira with our own hands right before his dying eyes." He smiled, sending a wave of killing intent throughout the surrounding area. "Oh … the plans I have that for that women … haha."

Noticing the sick smile across Sasuke's face, the group grew quiet. From experience, they all knew not to speak when the Uchiha became like that. Ignoring the killing aura that surrounded their comrade, the group continued to run across the tree tops at full pace until their leader broke the silence.

"Karin … how much distance have we covered?" Sasuke asked, feeling confident in the gap they filled. "We should not be more than an hour from the intersection point." Waiting patiently, he watched as Karin gathered up her chakra and began searching for Naruto's presence.

"No." Karin shouted, showing a pair of shocked eyes that caused the Uchiha to falter in his step. "I have been checking … I …" She stuttered, trying to comprehend what she just gathered.

With a stare of intensity, Sasuke focused in on the woman. "What? Where is he?" He asked, beginning to raise his voice. "How far ahead of them are we?"

Beginning to shake and sweat violently, Karin could not speak due to the immense amount of chakra she began to sense. As if never ending, Naruto's chakra overflowed all of her senses causing her to collapse and fall from the tree tops.

* * *

"You ready kid?" The fox asked with a smile, shivering with excitement. "We just caused that woman to pass out … hahaha." Preparing both of their chakras for the upcoming events, the fox began to sense the rage that poured off of Naruto's presence. "Now that is the Naruto that I enjoy." He grinned, helping to enhance the blonde's fox like characteristics. "Have you found your resolve?"

With a low growl, Naruto sent out another wave of chakra causing the air to explode outward. "I found my resolve a long time ago." He stated, noticing his rival appear in the distance. Swiftly forming a few hand signs, Naruto pushed his hands together and began concentrating on his elemental chakras. "**Elemental Formation**!" The blonde whispered, changing his features so that they expressed his inner rage. Holding out each hand Naruto concentrated on the elements. In his left hand Naruto began to gather up the power of the wind, allowing it to swirl all around his body. In his right hand, water began to bubble and overflow from his palm.

"Do you want to release one of your chakra seals?" The fox asked, knowing full well that Naruto could only manipulate three of the elements at a time unless he improved his chakra storage and expanded the range of his abilities. "If we turn one-tails, I will be able to help you manipulate the fire and lightning elements."

"Not yet." The blonde answered, digging his feet into the ground. "We go for Suigetsu first." Feeling the Earth between his toes, Naruto rushed at full speed towards Sasuke's group. Bent low, he smiled sickly at thought of his plan in action.

"There he is." Suigetsu hollered, noticing the wild hair of the Hidden Leaf ninja. Quickly the three positioned themselves into a triangle formation to begin their attack. "Let's see what you got." He laughed, lifting his sword off of his back. Jumping up into the air, the water ninja pressed forward eager to take a shot at Naruto.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled, trying to warn the fight loving ninja. In his failed attempt to stop Suigetsu, the raven haired ninja watched as a smile appeared across his long time rivals face. As anger began to boil inside him, Sasuke quickly formed hand signs in preparation for his own counter attack.

"**Earth Style: Quake!**" Naruto yelled, sweeping his leg straight up and forward, causing the soil to erupt from the surrounding terrain. As if it was an extension of his own body, the ground followed the path of Naruto's kick delivering a powerful blast of gravel into the water users' body causing him to explode into an infinite amount of liquid specs. "One down, two to go."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled from above, placing his hand to his mouth. "**Fire Style: Aflame Inferno!**" Wickedly, Sasuke smiled as multiple giant balls of fire rocketed towards the blonde. "Die!" He continued, watching the flames engulf the surrounding area. Burning madly, the flames caused a thick black cloud of smoke to spread throughout the sky.

"You wish!" Naruto shouted back, throwing his right hand upward. Concentrating on the water in his hand, the blonde began to warp the liquid into a swirling vortex. Constantly water began to erupt from Naruto's palm like a never ending pump, penetrating straight through the middle of Sasuke's attacks. Immediately after throwing up his hand of water, the hyper active ninja swirled the wind around his left arm and then shot it straight up through the middle of his water based attack. "**Water/Wind Style: Hurricane!**" Grounding his feet into the dirt, Naruto braced himself as the wind began to suck into the tunnel of water. Causing the water to swell, the wind blew the water out into every direction completely extinguishing the flames and blowing Sasuke backwards.

"You forgot about me." Jugo laughed insanely, transformation of his arm already in place. Swinging his arm forward, the crazed man launched his fist right at Naruto's face. Seconds within impact, Jugo watched Naruto sweep kick the ground and flip sideways causing a wall of gravel to raise between them. "That won't work!" He smiled, as his transformed hand made impact with the earth. Swiftly his arm transformed further allowing Jugo to quickly release his rocket powered punch through the gravel and into the body of the knuckle headed ninja.

The high powered punch of Jugo sent Naruto flying backwards across the landscape. "Ugh." The blonde mumbled as he picked himself up and out of the rubble. "Bitch." He groaned, wiping blood from the corner of his lip. "Release the first three chakra seals." Naruto demanded, watching Jugo's figure rapidly approaching.

"Oh?" The fox stated in surprise. "You want to go three-tails this early in the fight. Jugo must be troublesome if you want to obliterate him this quickly." The Kyuubi grinned, feeling the amount of power that began to flow throughout Naruto's body as three of the ten seals disappeared from the boys arm.

Shaking from the power that began to consume him, Naruto stood upright as blue chakra began to engulf his body like flames. Slowly three tails began to form out of the blue, fire like chakra. "It is time to die you monster." Naruto said with a fanged smile. Clenching his fist, Naruto waited as the crazed beast of a man closed in.

"I got you now. Hahaha … I will kill you!" The transformed Jugo shouted in a fit of joy. With his whole body moving at full speed, Jugo threw a rocket propelled punch at the stationary Naruto. "Die ... Die … Die!" He screamed as dust and debris quickly began to swallow up the area as his fist made impact with Naruto. Laughing hysterically, the crazed man quickly became silent when he noticed that he was unable to pull back his fist. Looking through the dense fog of debris fear overcame the monster's senses as he stared into the glowing red eyes of Naruto.

With three tails thrashing around violently behind him, Naruto tightened his grip on Jugo hand. "What was that? Kill me?" He growled, allowing his chakra to burn like fire and ignite Jugo's arm on fire. "I will show you true power." The fox like ninja sneered, swinging his fist forward. Like an explosion, the impact of Naruto's fox powered fist caused a wave of destruction that completely blew out a long line of trees down the surrounding area. Leaving nothing but the dirt around him, Naruto's noticed little droplets of water as they began to fall from the pitch black sky.

"Where is Jugo?" The fox questioned, peering through Naruto's slit pupils. Looking off, way into the distance, the nine tailed beast smiled at the destruction. "I love it when we fuck shit up." He grinned, sensing Naruto's body launch up into the air and onto the peak of an unmarked tree. "Oh, found him." The fox messaged, noticing the charcoal like body of the crazed ninja collapsed way off in the distance, past the area of destruction. "Now we just have to deal with the Uchiha."

Just as everything fell quiet, Naruto quickly flipped out of the way as the raven haired mans katana brushed past his face. "You bastard!" Naruto yelled, responding to Sasuke's attack with a fox extended fist. Noticing the Uchiha easily avoid his attack, Naruto quickly heightened his senses. "You think you are eyes will fool me?" The blonde questioned, watching Sasuke appear before him. "I don't need eyes like yours to beat you."

"Really?" The Uchiha laughed, watching Naruto's fox like cover burn a darker shade of blue. "Where is Akira?" He asked, smiling, feeling an explosion of energy emit out from the blondes body. Immediately activating his Cursed Seal to the first level, Sasuke dodged a destructive punch thrown by Naruto.

"Don't you speak her name in front of me." Naruto yelled in anger, spreading his three tails out and around him. "I will kill you for what you have done to that woman. You have no morals. You just do as you please for the hell of it and I won't let it continue." He shouted, gathering up his chakras.

"Come on now Naruto. All I did was force my way inside of that pathetic woman." Sasuke stated, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Do you want to see it what the future Feudal Lord looks like on her back?" He smiled, tilting his head off to the side. "It felt so good." The sick minded Uchiha continued, licking his lips. "I plan on using that woman when she becomes the Feudal Lord … Naruto. I will have her bend to which ever position I so choose. Oh, I mean that literally as well." Laughing, Sasuke began to realize that he opened his mouth for far too long. His eyes widened has he noticed another two blue tails grow off the back of Naruto and position themselves, along with the others, over his back in a half circle. "I guess I should go up a level too." He whispered to himself, allowing his black chakra to consume his body.

"I have waited far too long for this moment. I will put an end to your sick and twisted acts." Naruto growled, watching Sasuke activate his Cursed Seal to the second level. Dashing at full speed, cutting the ground as he stepped, Naruto's fist made impact with the Uchiha's. In a barrage of punches the two's fighter's fists caused craters to form into the earth. "Die." Crouching on all fours, Naruto growled wickedly while gathering the force of the wind around him. "Hey fox, it is elemental barrage time."

Lifting his katana up the stormy sky, lightning struck down and wrapped itself easily around Sasuke's body. Flashing brightly inside his black chakra, the lightning coiled itself around his blade and body creating a loud crackling sound. "**Lighting Style: Chidori Thrash!**"With multiple flashes, hundreds of lightning like whips grew off the tip of his katana and began uncontrollably thrashing throughout the area, cutting and scorching everything it touched. "What do you think of this? It's pretty cool right? Let's see how you measure up!" He said, charging forwards at the five-tailed Naruto.

As soon as Naruto saw the winged Sasuke launch forward, he quickly gathered up the wind swirling around the air above them and took off towards him. "**Wind Style: Rasen Shurikan … Modified**!" Holding out each of his palms to the side, the blonde quickly began forming two Rasengan in each of his hands. Bending in towards his hands, the fox tails gathered above the two Rasengans and began applying his wind elemental chakra to them. Buzzing loudly, the range of the two attacks greatly increased causing the blades to cut through the ground below.

Charging at full force towards each other, the two former comrades began to blur in sight. Throwing the first move, Sasuke swung his katana forward. The lightning shot off his blade and tore across the ground as it shot directly at Naruto with blinding speed.

Holding his two Rasen Shurikan's out in front of him, Naruto pounced, noticing that the lightning that was heading towards him began to shoot off into multiple directions. Just as Sasuke's attack was about to hit home, Naruto jumped up and threw both of his own attacks at the sides of the Uchiha. Watching closely, the blonde noticed as Sasuke easily dodge the two expanding blades. Immediately after launching his attacks, Sasuke's bolts followed him. Quickly shielding his body with his tails, Naruto then gathered up his wind element and covered his body with it. Pain was sent throughout his body as multiple bolts passed through Naruto's wind shield. Although a few bolts were deflected, the speed at which lightning traveled was just too fast for his wind element to keep up with.

"You hurt, Naruto?" Sasuke mocked as he watched Naruto's fox like form growl angrily. "Just as pathetic as usual it seems." He continued, slicing his katana upward. Once again, lightning shot across the ground straight towards the future Hokage. With little effort, the bolts made contact with Naruto's body causing steam to disperse off of the blondes figure due to the extreme scorching of his body from the lightning based attack.

"No more games." Naruto frowned angrily. He stood up, once again, and gathered the wind around his body. Feeling the winds power around him, Naruto then positioned his feet steadily across the ground. Taking the chance of this opportunity, Naruto slammed his hands together. "**Earth Style: Quake!**" He shouted. Throwing his fist up in front of him, Naruto saw Sasuke's grin vanish from his face as the ground below exploded straight towards him.

Throwing his blade up, Sasuke's lightning began to tare right through the middle of the expanding terrain. Staring right in between the two sides of Naruto's attack, the raven haired ninja noticed Naruto kick flip sideways and immediately turned his vision to the right. Instantly, Sasuke's body was slammed with gravel and shoved into the ground. "Fuck." He thought as another wave of gravel hit him from his left, trapping the ninja in the middle of both attacks.

"Eat this." Naruto shouted as he formed two more Rasen Shurikan's. Carefully, he brought the two separate attacks together and began to fuse them into each other. "**Wind Style: Maelstrom!**" He announced, holding the massive sphere over his head as his attacks' two giant bladed rings began to distort the clouds above. "You will pay for what you have done." He growled, throwing the giant sphere at the Uchiha. Smashing into the ground before Sasuke, the sphere expanded and exploded. The wind, like blades, lashed out in every direction chopping up the environment and engulfing the surroundings. Debris blasted out into every direction and, due to the high powered winds, blew out the area leaving nothing but a burnt Naruto and a bad bleeding Sasuke remaining.

"You bastard … (cough) …" Sasuke winced, wiping off the blood that covered his face. Taking in the damage that Naruto just caused, he looked back behind him in order to observe his shredded wings. "You know, I have development something even more evil then you could possibly image." He threatened, collecting the lightning around his body as it struck against his katana. "You and your stupid elements … ha … why have minuscule elemental attacks when you can have just one powerful enough to control the sky." Sasuke smiled, as the lightning began to strike his finger tips and thunder rang throughout the sky.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the all too confident figure of Sasuke. Not wasting any time he threw his fox like arms forward, extending his reach to impossible lengths. Sasuke, still injured, began flipping to the sides. Avoiding Naruto's fox like arms with ease, he quickly regained his composure and blew out Naruto's fox like hands with a bolt of lightning from the sky. Not hesitating, Naruto's five tails lashed out from behind him. Soaring towards the Uchiha, the fox tails hovered above the ground trying to snag him. In the wide open area, two of the fox tails penetrated the ground to the sides of Sasuke. Like a sling shot, Naruto's body was rocketed forward. Closing the distance between them allowed for the remaining three tails to quickly wrap themselves around Sasuke's figure. Trapped, his body remained motionless as Naruto's high velocity punch slammed powerfully into his chest. Following quickly with a left, the blondes' eyes widened as he noticed the smirk across Sasuke's face.

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke shouted, as a lightning covered hand exploded out from Naruto's left shoulder. "I thought your eyes wouldn't be trapped by my Genjutsu, Naruto? You are lucky that your fox like chakra sensed my presence quick enough for you to avoid the fatal blow. Be happy your cockiness didn't kill you." He continued, watching as Naruto's tails quickly wrapped around his body. "It is about time I show you the new level I have achieved." Sasuke glared as blood flowed out from Naruto's lips. Reaching his hands up to the sky, lightning repeatedly struck his finger tips as dark black chakra began to wrap around his body.

"What is that?" The fox questioned, peering through the eyes of Naruto. "Do you feel that? I can even sense that the hairs on my back are standing up on edge." Ignoring the tingling feeling running through his spine, the fox watched potential as Naruto leaped away from Sasuke's figure to avoid the electrical shocks from the lightning.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"Hurry up! We are almost there." Kazu shouted, now holding Akira in his arms. "I can see the village. It is really close." He continued, followed closely behind by his two comrades. Increasing their speed, the group traveled through the blacked sky watching as the lightning struck the same area multiple times.

"I am worried about Naruto-sensei." Iori stated, remembering the giant explosion that she observed just a few minutes ago. Looking at the sky, she watching the rain drops fall from the heavens and the lightning strike the ground with fury.

"There is no reason to worry." Kon began, seeing a sign of relief appear across Akira's face. "Naruto-sensei is the strongest there is. I would bet my life on him." He said with a smile, receiving nods from his teammates. "Let's get her to safety."

* * *

"Be ready to release the final four seals." Naruto stated, beginning to sense the amount of static that filled the air. "I can barely breathe." He replied, crouching low to the ground on all fours. "I think Sasuke may have discovered a way to force the Cursed Seal into a level three form." Finally the lightning struck a final time, through the dark chakra around his body, Sasukes's eyes where the first thing that Naruto noticed. Flashing and crackling, Sasuke's eyes became like lightning themselves. All that could be seen within his white eyes were the black lines of his Sharingan. His body grew dark, doubled in size, and his chakra consumed his entire form. Lightning, as if a part of his body, thrashed off the sides of his arms. His wings, now thin, were clear and the traces of the electrical current passing through his body glowed brightly. The star like symbol above his nose now passed down low beneath his eyes causing Sasuke to look even more like his inner personality.

"I guess you aren't the only who can be considered a monster now … eh, Naruto?" Sasuke laughed, holding his arms out to the sides. As if connected to the sky above, the dark formed Uchiha rose above the ground and hovered in mid flight. With the extension of his arm and the point of his finger, lightning struck down behind Naruto. Joyfully, Sasuke watched Naruto's confusion as the bolt remained connected to both the ground and the sky. Tracing his finger around the perimeter of destruction, Sasuke created a wall of lightning around them. "Now there is nowhere for you to run, Naruto." Watching from above, Sasuke observed the five-tailed Naruto create an explosive wave with his chakra. Immediately countering the wave, Sasuke swung his katana downward sending a beam of lightning through the attack. "I will finish you quickly." He stated, re-activating his Sharingan in preparation for his final attack. "**Lightning Style: Electric Flash!**" He shouted, disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

"What kind of shit is this?" Naruto thought, trying his best to sense the moment Sasuke would strike. Testing the air pressure and feeling the hairs on his neck stand up on edge, Naruto tried to move away from the Uchiha's attack. But, it was impossible. Pain overcame him as a giant bolt of lightning descended from the heavens and struck his body. Coughing up blood, the blonde winced as traces of electricity discharged from his body. "Fox, start using your chakra to heal these wounds."

"I have been trying to." The fox responded, trying his best to seal off the giant hole in his left shoulder. "The electric current is slowing down my healing ability." He sneered angrily, feeling Naruto's body collapse to the ground as another monstrous bolt of lightning pierced through him. "Don't give up kid." The Kyuubi inwardly shouted, noticing the beat of the kids' heart beginning to slow.

Bubbling like mad, Naruto's fox like form began to show a sense of wildness. As the lightning struck his body again Naruto's body began to darken in color, but his eyes were still alive. "Release the remaining four seals." Naruto commanded, watching all but a single seal disappear off of his arm. Immediately, Naruto's eyes shot open and his fangs grew out long past his jaw. His hair grew longer, his muscles larger and the hole in his left shoulder healed quicker than ever before possible. The wind howled like mad as Naruto's fox form began to grow four more tails. Just as the tails reached the length of the others, Naruto's Kyuubi cloak more than tripled in size. His tails expanded in length so great that they slammed against the lightning walls of Sasuke's cage, causing them to distort and crack under the pressure. Shifted upwards towards the dark sky, Naruto let out a blood curdling growl that caused the air to explode outward.

Suddenly appearing from a bolt of lightning, Sasuke started to speak. "You think that will help you? You think you can win? I will kill you right now?" He shouted, almost being clobbered by a tail of Naruto's. Reaching his arms out, the sky began to flash. "**Lightning Style: Electric Barrage!**" Instantaneously thousands of bolts shot down from the sky towards Naruto's perfect form.

Cycling the wind with insane speeds, Naruto sent the energy through his body and out into his fox tails. Wiping out with such velocity Naruto's wind natured tails swirled above over head creating, what looked like, a giant blade. As the lightning struck down, the fox tails slashed them away with such ease that it left the raven haired ninja shocked and furious. Appearing within the midst of the lightning storm, Sasuke vanished in between Naruto's attacks. "The time has arrived." Sasuke shouted, raising his hands up to the flashing sky. Soon the dark clouds above began to flash, and the horrify sound of crackling echoed throughout the air. Observing Naruto intently, Sasuke watched Naruto crouch low when he noticed how the dark cloudy sky began turning pure white. "**Lightning Style: Heavenly Strike!**"

Within the area around him, the air became thick. Loose debris began to lift up into the air and evaporate as it reached the white sky above. Knowing full well that this was the final moment and Sasuke's last attack, Naruto looked up into the sky. Swiftly, all nine of Naruto's tails began to spread out evenly behind him. Pushing up against the sides of Sasuke's barrier, his nine tails curled up and evenly position themselves in a circle around him. Distancing themselves further from his body and turning in towards him, the tips of his tails began to accumulate dark blue chakra in front of his face. Burying his fox coated legs into the earth below, the dark blue orb suddenly expanded in size.

Carefully Naruto's tails cushioned the dark orb of pure chakra until it expanded six times his size. Suddenly the nine tails began to bend inwards from their centers, cradling the orb as it lowered closer to Naruto's face. With a burst of energy, the orb quickly condensed in size, by half, causing Naruto's body to sink into the ground. Rapidly and dangerously, the wind from all around him began to swirl. Bending it to his will, Naruto began to cycle the wind around the outside of the orb in a counter-clockwise direction. Using his fox formed hands, Naruto then began manipulating the chakra orb clockwise. Immediately, the air around him began to scream as the wind around the orb formed a long sharp ring. From the rapid spinning ring the entire lightning wall around him split in half and explode outwards, as Naruto's tails lifted up the attack towards the sky. "Today is your end." Naruto began, as his planet like attack began to glow from its center. "I will finish you!" He screamed, drawing back both of his fox-like fists. "**Wind Style: Silent Obliteration!**"

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Naruto watched as Sasuke threw his arms downward. From the white sky above, a bolt of lightning with the diameter of Sasuke's previous barrier descended from the heavens with a thunderous crack. Just as quickly Naruto's fists rocketed forward, launching his glowing, planet like attack into Sasuke's giant beam of lightning. As if in slow motion, Naruto's attack ascended. The moment of impact was filled with silence. The instant Sasuke's attack touched the rapid spinning ring around the orb, it began to peel away into nothingness. The blue orb, like a black hole began to consume everything. Sasuke watched in horror as his attack was sucked into the vacuum. But, the obliteration was yet to come. Still flowing upwards towards the sky, the attacks single ring multiplied and began to orbit the orb as planets do to the sun.

Quickly reaching his hands up to the sky, Sasuke tried to release another monstrous bolt in a desperate attempt to win. But, the moment was short lived as the rings sucked into the blue orb as it reached the sky line. Looking on in anger, Naruto listened as the air filled with the sounds of a thousand screams as trillions of wind like blades released from the orb's core. Cutting, slashing and tarring the world around it, Naruto watched as Sasuke's form was quickly reduced to nothingness. In its final moment, the blue orb exploded upon itself sending out a wave of destruction so furiously that Naruto used the rest of his energy to leap up into the air above the explosion and implode it upon itself.

Exhaling a deep breath, Naruto's body fell to the ground in the middle of all of the destruction. Spontaneously Naruto's fox-like cloak dispersed, leaving his burnt body sprawled out in the empty wasteland around him. "It is finally over." He smiled, closing his eyes in relief. "Fox, release the last seal." He said softly, sensing his final chakra reserve ignite within him. Slowly beginning to regain feeling of his body, Naruto pushed himself up off the ground and peacefully looked up into the clear bright sky. Taking a few staggered steps forward Naruto smiled and put on one of his signature fox like grins. "I will see you soon … … my little cherry blossom."

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Well, it has been a long time coming. I, for the most part, enjoyed typing up this story. I plan on writing a real book now that will be completely better made and detailed then this fan story. I will keep you updated. Thank you for all of the individuals who decided to REVIEW my story. I have kept every single review in a folder in my email. I hoped you all enjoyed this story. **

**Coolgfunny312.**


End file.
